


Farming!

by Cuenoty



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Chill, Farmer Taehyung, Gen, NaNoWriMo 2018, Relax - Freeform, Slice of Life, alternative universe, beatus ille, taehyung being happy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 60,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuenoty/pseuds/Cuenoty
Summary: Tras la muerte de su abuelo, Taehyung decide mudarse de nuevo a Geochang, ciudad que le vio crecer junto a su familia. Allí comenzará su nueva vida como granjero cultivando manzanas, que le devolverá toda la paz emocional que necesitaba, conocerá al resto de miembros de BTS y será muy feliz.Divertidísimo.(It's literally a Spanish fanfiction of Taehyung from BTS being a farmer in Geochang. Ships are not the main topic. The main topic is Taehyung's character development).





	1. Prólogo + capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeña aclaración: es mi NaNo de 2018 en el que intentaré hacer 64k en un mes. Las 6 primeras k del fanfic no entran como parte del reto porque las escribí en octubre. Empecé esta novela para retomar la escritura, con personajes que me gustan mucho y un argumento muy tranquilo para pasármelo bien (me encanta escribir este tipo de cosas).  
> Sinceramente dudo que a alguien le llegue a entretener, porque estoy escribiendo con un estilo muy lento a propósito (el que me gusta), aunque si alguien lo disfruta me alegría un montón <3

**PRÓLOGO: Una nueva etapa**

Cuando me di cuenta de que era momento de mudarme, me marché. El rugido del metro por las mañanas, el pitido de los coches que podían escucharse desde mi quinto piso, la estrechez de mi apartamento, hacer la compra, la polución, el zumbido del calor y la soledad del frío invierno, la oscura monotonía y no ser capaz de cambiarla… el malestar que todo aquello me producía se había intensificado de la noche a la mañana como si hubiera muerto mi ángel de la guarda.

Me gustaba Daegu. Era una ciudad grande y amplia, moderna, pero con trazas de vegetación. También trabajaba ahí. Me he llevado siempre muy bien con mis compañeros gracias a mi espontaneidad y bondad. O, al menos, ellos dicen que soy inocente, agradable, lleno de positividad y buenas intenciones, pero no sé hasta qué punto eso es verdad y hasta qué punto no. Cada uno tiene su manera de ver a los demás y a uno mismo. Lo que sí tenía claro es que, en aquel estado, no podrían seguir teniendo ese concepto de mí. Sería como un eclipse de sol o una luna nueva. Y yo no quería eso.

En verano tuve vacaciones y aproveché para ver a mis padres, a mis hermanos y a mis primos, que están viviendo en Daegu actualmente. Mi hermana me habló de novelas que le gustaban y autores que le parecían interesantes, y yo me alegré de que se hubiera enamorado de la literatura tanto como yo lo había hecho de la música. Mis primos, a diferencia de otras veces, no intentaron jugar conmigo… ¿tan mayor me he hecho?, me pregunté; pero sí me sonrieron y me dieron la bienvenida con ilusión y ternura.

Soonshim se me echó encima con un ladrido de alegría, me lamió toda la cara y yo me reí, feliz de verla de nuevo. Acaricié su pelaje blanco y me di cuenta de que, desde la ventana que daba al jardín, papá y mamá me observaban con gesto serio. Me obligué a borrar la sonrisa de mi cara, aunque ellos no me lo hubieran pedido, porque sentí que la situación lo requería. ¿Habían intuido qué les quería decir? ¿Sabían que quería marcharme a Geochang para cuidar al abuelo, aunque nadie les hubiera comentado nada sobre ello? Ni siquiera había planeado sacar el tema tan deprisa…

Sin embargo, pronto me di cuenta de que todo aquello era extraño. ¿Soonshim allí y no en la casa de Geochang? ¿Todas mis tías y primos reunidos para verme, como si fuera Año Nuevo o el cumpleaños de alguien? No. No se habían reunido por eso.

Yo, que había quedado resentido desde la muerte de mi abuela, tendría que acarrear con otra mala noticia. Tenía intención de mudarme una temporada al campo para cuidar a mi abuelo, como él hizo conmigo durante toda mi infancia, y de paso empaparme de la brisa tranquila del campo y, si había tiempo, cuidar de la granja. Pero ya no había nadie en Geochang que necesitase mi ayuda. Tomé la decisión demasiado tarde. Qué desagradable sorpresa.  Cuando mi padre me lo dijo, con aquella mirada tan triste pero tan seria, tan fuerte y bondadosa que comprendía a la perfección la tristeza de su hijo, no pude evitar llevarme la mano a la boca, temblando, y comenzar a llorar… mientras sentía cómo hasta Soonshim captaba la situación y reemplazaba su nervio insaciable por la quietud más preocupante.

Mi madre me abrazó, y luego papá, y luego mis dos hermanos y mis primos y mis tíos y todos. Me explicaron la situación y yo me sentí incapaz de decirles lo que había planeado con el último atisbo de ilusión que me quedaba. Y ellos sabían perfectamente en qué situación me encontraba y por eso estaban siendo tan cautelosos y me metieron en casa y me dieron montones de pastel de arroz y decidieron cambiar de tema cuando no quedó nada más que hablar sobre mi abuelo.

Que qué tal el trabajo. Porque sabían que me gustaba. Y simplemente respondí que bien, muy bien, de hecho, y mi vida también, no tenía problemas económicos graves y tampoco me ocurrían cosas fuera de lugar, lo que le pasa a todo el mundo, pero aun así me sentía muy triste por dentro, y no sabía por qué. Tal vez necesitaba un respiro. Todos necesitamos uno de vez en cuando. Y yo, que llevaba ahogándome desde la muerte de mi abuela, quien me había criado durante la infancia, y ahora había recibido la noticia del entierro de mi abuelo, necesitaba aire urgentemente. Uno limpio y en calma, no como el de la ciudad. Y no es que no me gustara Daegu, como ya he dicho antes, pero me urgía un cambio.

Dormí con mis primos, como hacía siempre cuando se reunía la familia en la casa de mis padres, y ellos me estuvieron hablando de sus amigos del colegio, de las materias, de su profesor de música… como cuando yo de pequeño les contaba mis dramas como si fuera un divertido cuento o mis sueños como si fuera la más bella de las historias.

Y pese a su apoyo, seguí llorando sin querer.

Cuando me levanté por la mañana, me encontré unos mensajes borrados de un compañero de trabajo. “Lo siento mucho, me emborraché”, decía, como excusa, “no se lo digas a nadie, por favor”. Porque él era un hombre profesional de veintisiete años, un músico de categoría, y no confiaba en que todos supieran que hasta esas personas tenían el derecho y la mala suerte de embriagarse así alguna vez. ¿Yo? Yo raramente bebía. Demasiado amargo para mí.

También me preguntó que cómo me estaban yendo las vacaciones, y yo le mentí y le dije que muy bien. Él sabía que tenía intención de mudarme. De hecho, me dijo que le parecía muy buena idea y pero que me echaría de menos, con el pretexto de que “ya no tendré a nadie con quien ir a la cafetería”, pero yo sabía que detrás de aquellas palabras había mucho más que eso, y, de hecho, que fuéramos cada día juntos a almorzar no era simplemente un acto banal sin importancia.

Yo también me echaba de menos a mí mismo.

Pero realmente aquella decisión la había tomado, probablemente, porque echaba de menos a mi abuela. Tal vez me costó aceptarlo, y el intentar alejarme de todo lo que tuviera relación con ella era hasta contraproducente.

Y decidí dejar de hacerlo.

 

Pocas veces había vestido un traje tan elegante como aquel. Negro, como la desesperanza y el olvido, como el vacío, pero también como el universo y el fondo de las galaxias y las pupilas de la mayoría de animales, que en el fondo brillan. La camisa tampoco era blanca.

Supe que pronto llegaría el momento de hablar sobre la herencia y, sinceramente, era de lo que menos ganas tenía. Siempre me ha dado mucha pereza hablar de temas económicos, legislativos, administrativos… todo se arremolinaba en mi cabeza, conceptos, números, preocupaciones, dinero; y no me dejaban pensar con claridad. Así que, cuando terminó el entierro, le pedí a mis padres que no abriesen el testamento en aquel momento y esperasen. Ellos aceptaron. Por alguna razón, intuía que la casa y la granja de Geochang iban a ser mías, si no en su totalidad, la mayor parte. De hecho, si le preguntabas a cualquiera de mis primos o mis tíos te dirían que sí, que eran mías, y ni siquiera era necesario decirlo porque era una de esas normas invisibles que todos habíamos acatado porque sí. Había vivido mucho más tiempo en esa casa que otros, con mis abuelos. Siempre había sido mi hogar, y ellos querían respetar eso.

Yo agradecí su bondad. Y les expliqué la situación. No fue simplemente decirles “estoy mal y quiero irme al campo”, porque era mucho más que eso. Porque no estaba mal realmente, pero tampoco estaba conforme, pese a que me gustaba mi trabajo, mi familia, mis compañeros, todo estaba tranquilo. Pero tal vez no era suficiente. O yo qué sé. No tenía ganas de desmenuzar mis sentimientos y analizarlos poco a poco. Lo haría en el campo. En la casa en la que había crecido, donde me había encontrado bien conmigo mismo durante mi infancia.

Mi padre me dirigió una mirada llena de emoción y mi madre asintió, comprendiendo, y acariciándome el brazo con la mano para reconfortarme. Dijeron que estaban muy orgullosos de mí por todo lo que había conseguido y que siempre iban a estarlo, y que no me preocupara de nada.

También me dijeron que había crecido mucho. Y era verdad. Aunque, por mucho metro ochenta que midiera, en el fondo no dejaba de ser un niño, o al menos eso decían. Porque, si serlo significa soñar, entusiasmarse e ilusionarse incluso por las cosas más pequeñas y sonreír por cualquier cosa, no creo que haya que dejar jamás de ser un poco niño.

Pensé que en la casa de Geochang me haría falta compañía, así que les pregunté si me podía llevar a la perra familiar, Soonshim. En realidad, no estaba muy cómodo con aquella concreta decisión. La quería mucho y sabía que era un torrente de energía y me pondría de buen humor por las mañanas con sus ladridos, pero no sabía si yo en aquellos momentos estaba capacitado para cuidar de otros seres vivos. Especialmente, de uno tan apasionado. Papá se percató de mi inseguridad y dijo que no hacía falta que me la llevara de vuelta, que mis primos y mis hermanos querían jugar con ella y en la casa de Daegu estaba bien.

Me quedé un par de días más con mi familia bajo aquel caluroso verano. Mis vacaciones iban a terminar pronto, pero por suerte había pedido más días de fiesta y en el conservatorio me los dieron, ya que nunca antes los había pedido. Por un instante me sentí culpable porque no me había despedido de mis alumnos correctamente, aunque probablemente los vería a todos cuando empezase el segundo semestre, hacia marzo. También me preocupé por si encontrarían un sustituto pronto. Esperaba que sí. Seguro que sí.

A finales de agosto volví a casa para hacer las maletas y marcharme. Min Yoongi, pianista y compañero de trabajo, el que me había mensajeado borracho, me llamó cuando me tumbé en la cama, pensando en nada particularmente.

—¿Diga? —hice.

—Buenas, Tae. Supongo que ya habrás vuelto a casa, ¿verdad? —saludó.

Por unos instantes me pregunté si se refería a la casa de Geochang o a mi piso en Daegu. Si era lo segundo, sí, allí me encontraba, con las persianas todavía por subir, en mi quinta planta.

—¿En Daegu?

—Sí.

—Ah, sí —respondí—. He vuelto.

—Supongo que todo ha ido bien, ¿verdad? —inquirió.

Dudé sobre contarle lo de mi abuelo. Yoongi sabía lo mucho que quería yo a mi familia y si le explicaba aquello se odiaría por haber preguntado, por haberme recordado algo tan trágico. Sin embargo, si le mentía sería mucho peor. Tampoco debía sentirse mal por los estragos que causa el tiempo…

—Sí, bueno, todo está bien. Más o menos. Bueno. Tanto como eso… Mi abuelo ha muerto —revelé—, pero no te preocupes, en serio, estoy bien. Tampoco cambia mi decisión de retirarme un tiempo al campo, aunque me sentiré solo sin él.

Yoongi permaneció callado unos instantes y luego susurró que lo sentía. Yo insistí, que no pasaba nada, que es normal, la gente se muere, pero probablemente si hubiera pronunciado aquellas palabras una semana antes las lágrimas las hubieran hecho inteligibles y más amargas. Y era duro, pero era así.

—Perdona por pedirte esto, pero, ¿podrías venir hacia la hora de cenar a darme aquellas partituras que te dejé? El nuevo profesor de saxofón las va a necesitar —me pidió.

Arrugué las cejas, porque lo último de lo que tenía ganas era de trasponer hasta casa de Yoongi a darle unos papeles, pero sí, también era verdad que el conservatorio me pillaba más lejos y si no se las daba a él en aquel momento, mi sustituto se iba a quedar sin ellas y nada me dolería más que entorpecerle la vida a alguien.

Sin embargo, yo sabía que él no me quería ahí solo para eso. Yoongi es la clase de persona que siente cierta vergüenza al hacer buenas acciones y las maquilla como si fueran otra cosa. Así que cuando me planté en su piso a darle las partituras, supe que me habría preparado algo para despedirme. ¿Un regalo, tal vez? O simplemente quería decirme adiós como es mandado.

Cuando abrió la puerta pude oler la cena. ¿Tallarines bañados en salsa de soja? No estaba muy seguro.

—Gracias por esto —dijo, tomando los papeles.

Esnifé varias veces, sorprendido por el buen aroma. Él intentó hacerse el desentendido mientras me invitaba a pasar.

—Si quieres quédate a cenar… he estado en casa de mis padres y me he traído bastante comida. No puedo yo solo con todo, así que si te quedas me harías un favor —argumentó—. Están buenos, mi madre tiene un restaurante —añadió.

—No lo dudo. —Sonreí.

Y me quedé a cenar en su casa, mientras hablamos de todo y de nada un poco, del conservatorio, la vida, el director y, pese a que a él le diera mucha vergüenza, recordamos cómo nos conocimos y suspiramos por los buenos tiempos. Cuando terminó la cena le agradecí todo lo que había hecho por mí, nos despedimos y volví a casa para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente tomaría el tren. Ese que no tan solo me llevaría al lugar en el que había vivido mucho tiempo, el que tantos recuerdos iba a evocarme y tanto echaba de menos; también me conduciría, con su traqueteo y sus vistas al bosque y la montaña, a una nueva etapa de mi vida.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**CAPÍTULO 1: Un nuevo hogar**

Mi padre llegó pronto a mi apartamento para ayudarme a subir las maletas a una furgoneta que habíamos contratado y para llevarme en coche a la estación. Yo tenía carnet de conducir, pero no un coche. Cuando llegó el momento de entrar al andén y pasar el ticket por la máquina, mi padre se despidió nuevamente de mí. Hablábamos mucho por teléfono, pero no teníamos tantas oportunidades de vernos en persona. Siempre me había tratado muy bien, y yo me sentía muy agradecido de que hubiera sido así. El concepto de “malos padres” no existía en mi diccionario, pese a que había escuchado rumores de que eran seres posibles en nuestra sociedad; y me sentía mal por sus hijos, porque tener unos buenos padres es, probablemente, una de las mejores bendiciones que te pueden tocar.

—Cuídate —me pidió—, y al huerto. Tráenos manzanas de vez en cuando, ¿eh?

Asentí. Sabía que el abuelo y la abuela las habían plantado poco después de que me aceptaran en el conservatorio y me mudara a Daegu. Decían que les recordaban a mí, por alguna razón que nunca pude adivinar. Supongo que me quedaría sin saberlo.

—Claro —le aseguré, mirando las batuecas.

Él me miró a los ojos y me colocó las manos sobre los hombros.

—Elijas lo que elijas, estaremos siempre a tu lado. Confiamos en tu criterio y sabemos que sabes lo que haces —me recordó.

Volví a la realidad lentamente. Mis grandes y curiosos ojos oscuros reflejaban la sonrisa de mi padre.

—Me acuerdo cuando eras un niño de esta altura y veníamos a buscarte a la granja —memoró él, señalando la estatura con la mano—. Y mírate ahora. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Aquella frase me la habían repetido muchísimo, pero lejos de hacer que tuviera menos significado cada vez que la decían, solo mantenía constante una firme idea. Porque tenían, tal vez, menos oportunidades de las que yo creía para decírmelo, y no querían desaprovechar ninguna. Por aquella y por muchas otras cosas, amaba mucho a mi familia.

Mi padre me pellizcó la nariz con picardía y yo me reí como un niño, mostrando todos mis dientes. Me la rasqué. El tren venía.

—¿Estarás bien solo? —le preocupó.

Soy bastante extrovertido y me gusta mucho estar acompañado, así que era una pregunta interesante. ¿Había estado completamente solo y aislado alguna vez? En mi apartamento iba al conservatorio y venía cada día, hablaba con Yoongi y otros profesores, con los alumnos, el director, con los dependientes de las tiendas, quedaba con otros amigos… y, sin embargo, allí en el campo solo había calma. Yo no huía de esas personas, sino de algo a lo que no sabía ponerle nombre. Pero iba a estar ocupado, seguro, y tampoco era un sitio tan aislado: había una ciudad cerca, comercios, gente, vecinos…

—Estaré bien. —Asentí.

Y sonreímos complacidos y nos dijimos adiós una vez más, ya que no volveríamos a vernos en muchos meses, tal vez, pero tampoco era tan importante. Yo no me sentía solo en absoluto, porque mi familia me quería y siempre tenía muchos lugares a los que volver. De hecho, allí me dirigía.

Así que tomé el tren.

De camino me pregunté cómo iba a encargarme yo del huerto de manzanas. Había ayudado a mis abuelos con las labores de la granja hacía muchísimo tiempo, pero no recordaba específicamente cómo debía regar o qué tenía que hacer para hacer crecer bien las plantas. Además, nunca había cuidado específicamente manzanas.

Pero sí me gustaba comerlas, lo que era un punto a favor. Mi fruta favorita son las fresas, pero también me encantan las mandarinas, la sandía, el plátano y, por supuesto, las mismas manzanas. Siempre podía buscar en internet cómo regar, podar y encargarme de ellas para que crecieran sanas y fuertes. La idea de tener una preciosa plantación con sus rojos y sabrosos frutos me llenó de ilusión y sentí que mi pecho se hinchaba de algo positivo.

El paisaje era bonito, también. Conforme avanzábamos, las trazas de civilización iban desapareciendo lentamente y un verde oscuro, casi marinado, engullía los colores monocromáticos y metálicos con sus ramas y arbustos. El cielo matutino me sonreía y las nubes también. No había pasado ni medio día desde que había abandonado mi apartamento, mi rutina, y ya me sentía mucho más limpio y amparado.

Al bajar en la estación de Geochang me golpearon tantos recuerdos que no pude evitar contemplar cada detalle con nostalgia. La estructura del andén y los materiales habían envejecido un poco, pero todavía funcionaban bien y eran tan míticos como recordaba. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había estado allí? Solía ir en vacaciones, la verdad, solo que, tal vez porque volvía para quedarme, en aquel momento cada centímetro de la estación me pareció un portal que me transportaba a mi infancia.

Cargué con todas estas emociones hasta la parada de bus más cercana. Cuando iba a la granja, mi abuelo siempre tenía el coche preparado para venirme a buscar a mí y a mis hermanos, pero aquella vez eso hubiera sido imposible. Como un taxi era demasiado caro y más ahí, donde no abundaban precisamente, creí que ir en autobús sería la mejor opción. De pequeño lo había usado alguna vez para ir al colegio, y me sorprendió que hubiera cambiado tan pero que tan poco desde entonces. El chófer del primero que pasó me miró de arriba abajo y le pregunté acerca de la ruta que hacía. Por suerte, una de las paradas estaba prácticamente al lado de la casa, así que decidí tomarlo, ya que, pese a que no fuera precisamente una gran ciudad, me daba muchísima pereza recorrerla a pie.

Bajé del autobús a las afueras y comencé a andar siguiendo mi memoria, que no recuerda qué tomó ayer para cenar, pero sí el camino de vuelta a la casa en la que llevaba tanto tiempo sin vivir. Al igual que en el tren, conforme avanzaba se iba perdiendo el rastro de la ciudad hasta que la carretera de asfalto fue lo único grisáceo del paisaje. Me sentí vivo de nuevo y levanté los brazos respirando muy hondo. El aire del campo levantó algunos mechones de mi cabello castaño, aclarado en la peluquería de mi barrio en Daegu. Reí y giré sobre mí mismo, sintiéndome el rey del mundo. Hacía muy buen tiempo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía tan buen tiempo.

Teníamos dos casas en Geochang. Una estaba en mitad de un pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad y era de piedra, también teníamos allí la caseta de Soonshim y era donde habían vivido mis abuelos sus últimos años, según tenía entendido. Pero luego estaba la otra, la que tenía huerto propiamente dicho, la granja. Se trataba de una casita pequeña, no habilitada para la vida diaria, de una sola planta, pintada por fuera de un amarillo pálido, con los rebordes de su única y gran ventana de piedra, y dos naves: la casa y un pequeño almacén para las herramientas del huerto. Si hubiera sido más grande, tal vez, hubiera podido tener habitaciones y alguien hubiera podido pasar allí sus días, pero no era el caso. Pero como era más grande que el cuarto, la llamábamos “casa” o, directamente, “la granja”.

Entré y un terrible olor a cerrado y cemento viejo golpeó mis fosas nasales. Arrugué las cejas y abrí de par en par la puerta y la ventana. Vagamente recordé los días que había pasado allí. No era una casa muy funcional porque no solo no tenía cama, sino que también carecía de agua corriente, luz, internet, pero tenía una cocina de leña y un arroyo cerca con lo que regar los campos. Bueno, la vida retirada tenía sus limitaciones, pensé, aunque lo de tener que ir a buscar agua para regar sabía que iba a ser lo peor de todo.

Aunque yo viviría en la del pueblo, mi verdadero hogar, me habían entrado ganas de estar ahí hasta que llegase la furgoneta con las maletas y poder visitar así los manzanos. Primero ojeé el cuartito del huerto. Había herramientas variadas, guantes, tijeras de podar y otras cosas que no sabía utilizar. También había una bicicleta muy pero que muy oxidada. Sonreí, sorprendido, al ver que aquello seguía ahí. De joven la había usado para dar tumbos por el pueblo e ir de la granja a casa y viceversa, y quise dejársela a mi hermano pequeño, pero tanto él como mi hermana se desentendían bastante de las labores campestres o de salir por el pueblo, así que nunca la usaron. Intenté ponerla sobre tierra firme con cuidado, pero pensé que si me montaba en ella se rompería así que la guardé; tenía otras en casa, además.

Repentinamente sopló un frío viento que sacudió mi cabello y mi chaqueta. Cerré las puertas del cuartito y me dirigí a la parte de atrás de la granja, donde estaba el huerto. Cuando yo era pequeño me parecía una extensión de tierra enorme llena de vida, de refrescante humedad y vitalidad, un lugar donde podía encontrar a mi abuela y correr libremente. Sin embargo, a mis veinticuatro —veintidós fuera de Corea— años de edad, aquella parcela no se me hizo tan grande. Tal vez es que habían usado un trozo más pequeño para plantar las manzanas y no lo habían aprovechado todo. A diferencia de lo que yo había imaginado, los manzanos estaban un poco descuidados. Eran pequeños y alborotados, con las hojas ordenadas desordenadamente, frutos por aquí y por allá, algunos en el suelo, y se notaba que le faltaba riego. Comprendí que mi abuelo en aquel estado tan crítico no se pondría a ir a cuidar los manzanos de la granja.

Me desanimé un poco, porque en un primer momento pensé que sería realmente complicado devolverle la vida a aquel lugar. Pero al ver la espesura del campo, las mariposas blancas volando, la brisa del mediodía acariciando cada milímetro de mi cara y cada rincón de la montaña, de un verde tan natural y brillante, supe que ya había una recompensa. Aunque no llegara a comer ni una manzana buena, o no consiguiera reflotar aquel cultivo, ¿no merecía la pena el simple hecho de estar ahí mismo, y de poder volver cuándo quisiera? Observando aquel silencio.

La paz se vio interrumpida por una notificación en mi teléfono. La furgoneta con mis maletas había llegado a casa. Parpadeé frenéticamente durante unos instantes en los que procesé la información y sentí una gran indignación. ¿Cómo iba a llegar de repente allí? ¿Tan rápido se había escurrido el tiempo entre mis manos? No era culpa del conductor, por supuesto, sino mía por no darme cuenta de qué hora era.

Pero yo le aseguré al trabajador que estaría allí en menos de diez minutos, porque había tenido una idea, loca, descabellada, ¿propia de mí? Solía tener ideas alocadas, aunque hacía mucho tiempo que había aplacado aquel impulso de hacer el tonto, de exponerme al peligro o a no ser lo suficientemente serio. ¿Pero qué más daba en aquel momento? Como mucho me caería de la bici o se rompería…

Cerré la ventana y la puerta y la caseta de herramientas, con llave, no sin sacar antes la bicicleta oxidada de mi infancia. Vestía una gabardina oscura y mis zapatos de charol negros, pero aun así iba a montar. Pese a que nadie la hubiera usado en unos seis años y estuviera tan pero que tan oxidada, iba a montar. Me senté con cuidado en el sillín y comencé a pedalear, como si no hubiera un mañana, como si el peligro no existiera ni fuera nada. Como si hubiera viajado en el tiempo y fuera, de nuevo, un chaval de doce años.

Avancé a través del viento, haciendo varios metros por segundo, primero apretando la mandíbula, luego sonriendo como un loco, porque locura es lo que necesitaba, pero no esa triste que te apoltrona en casa, sino la chispa de alegría que siempre me había caracterizado. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que la bici aguantara. Bajando la carretera a toda marcha, haciendo que las ruedas giraran y giraran, me sentí tan pero que tan libre, tan pero que tan liviano después de dejar parte de mi carga, que pensé que volaba.

 

Cuando el repartidor me vio tan bien vestido en una bici tan maltrecha, arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Me hizo firmar unos papeles y le abrí la puerta verde de aluminio para que dejase las maletas en la entrada. En cuanto entré en el recinto, sentí la inconfundible aura de nuestra familia y me hinché el pecho de aire. Una sensación agradable recorrió mi piel. Aquella, junto a la granja, era mi casa.

Cerré la entrada y recorrí con la mirada el patio, con sus piedras claras, la caseta de Soonshim, los árboles de ramas finas y escasas hojas verdes incluso a finales del verano, y la fachada de ladrillos oscuros… me traía tantos recuerdos…

Sin más dilación llevé las maletas adentro y lo primero que hice fue tumbarme en el suelo de la sala de estar, prácticamente en el centro. No, no podía hacerlo en el sofá. Es que no quería pensar. Tenía muchas cosas que organizar, pero no quería hacerlo en aquel momento. Mi mente sola comenzó a escoger mi nueva habitación, cómo guardaría la ropa en los armarios, pero lo hizo más como un bonito sueño que había tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo y no tanto como una obligación, así que le dejé hacer. Decidí que el cuarto del abuelo y la abuela lo dejaría intacto, seguramente tampoco iba a necesitarlo porque la casa de por sí ya tenía bastantes compartimentos.

Y, mientras dejaba que mi mente atase cabos sin yo poner el más mínimo esfuerzo, el aroma de la nostalgia se metió en mis fosas nasales… allí olía a mi infancia. Y también un poco mal, para qué engañar, y supe que tendría que limpiarlo yo y que muy probablemente tendría que ir a hacer la compra para cenar y que, hablando de comida, cocinar no era especialmente mi punto fuerte; pero la sola idea de andar por aquel sitio me daba bastante ilusión. Tenía ganas de hacer cosas.

Pero estaba tan cómodo tumbado allí…

 

No me di cuenta de que me dormí hasta que me desperté y me pregunté si todo había sido un sueño demasiado descabellado para ser cierto y todavía seguía en Daegu, pero no, estaba allí, en mi pequeño territorio de Geochang.

Me llevó toda la tarde vaciar las maletas y ordenarlo todo. No suelo ser rápido al hacer esta clase de cosas, pero sabía que, si no lo dejaba listo aquel día, no lo ordenaría nunca. Antes decidí limpiar con algunos productos que habían dejado mis abuelos, y también apunté en un papel todo lo que necesitaría comprar para estar cómodo allí. Dejé las ventanas abiertas de par en par para ventilar la casa y las cerré antes de salir al supermercado. O a pasear por el pueblo. O decir que voy al supermercado como excusa para andar por el pueblo al atardecer.

El sentimiento que irradiaba la casa había cambiado un poco, aunque su entrada de piedras blancas y árboles marrones, su fachada de grandes ladrillos oscuros pero acogedores y sus habitaciones pequeñas, pasillos largos y amplios y el garaje de rocas fueran los mismos. Algunos muebles llevaban ahí más de veinte años, otros, recordaba haberlos visto renovar, pero igualmente no quería cambiar ninguno. Eso sí, la nevera estaba vacía y me parecía muy mal.

Los alrededores reposaban en silencio sobre el calor del día y farolas comenzaban a encenderse. Recordé la de veces que había jugado yo con mis hermanos y primos por aquellas calles, y me sentí ya un poco mayor. Vi a un par de ancianas paseando, como yo, y las saludé. Me miraron con interés, intentando identificarme, pero como yo iba de paso y ellas también, no cruzamos más palabras. Tal vez me reconocieron, pero no querían decir nada. Tal vez les parecía de mala educación preguntarle a un nieto si es quién es y si su abuelo acababa de morir…

La tienda más cercana no estaba tan cerca realmente, a lo mejor a unos quince minutos andando, ya que había que llegar a una zona más o menos céntrica y ya ahí, comenzar a buscar. Yo conocía de memoria los establecimientos de aquellas calles y, aunque hubieran ido cambiando a lo largo del tiempo, sabía orientarme bien. Compré alimentos básicos como fruta, leche, cereales, agua y poco más, porque no quería hacer el camino de vuelta con demasiada carga. Me arrepentí de no haber traído la bicicleta, no la oxidada, que había guardado en el garaje, sino otra que tenía allí y que había usado muy pocas veces porque había sido de mi padre, y cuando llegué a la estatura mínima para usarla, dejé de pasar tanto tiempo en aquella casa. Y ya que había salido de casa, aunque probablemente saldría muchas veces más, decidí acercarme al río. Tardaría demasiado en llegar al de la cuidad, que se encontraba más al norte, pero uno de los afluentes se encontraba por ahí, si no recordaba mal, y por la época, algo de agua llevaría.

En efecto, un grueso hilo de agua cruzaba aquella zona. Podías bajar por unas escaleras para acercarte más, y yo lo hice. Anduve sobre la arena dura y las piedras pequeñas hasta acercarme lo máximo posible al pequeño río. Dejé las bolsas a mi lado y contemplé las estrellas reflejadas en aquella masa de agua. Pensé que aquel era un lugar precioso para llevar esos palos negros que si los prendes salen lucecitas, que parecen petardos y a veces se ponen en los pasteles. No sabía el nombre así que lo busqué en internet, para encontrarme con que se llamaban bengalas de chispas. Perfecto. También vi un mensaje que me había mandado mi padre, y allí, de cuclillas, contesté. Le pedí ayuda con el manzano y me dijo que no sabía nada, y luego me preguntó que cómo estaba yendo. Le dije que bien.

Me di cuenta entonces de que allí se veían muy bien las estrellas. Geochang era un condado muy rústico, e, incluso a las afueras de su capital, los campos y granjas abundaban. También había un Parque Natural, en la frontera con la comarca vecina. Se me vino a la cabeza compararlo con una pequeña cúpula con aire fresco y vegetación sana en mitad de toda la contaminación del mundo. Y, teniendo en cuenta cuánta polución había en las otras ciudades surcoreanas, y que había muchísima más en otros países, me sentí muy pero que muy afortunado de estar respirando aquella brisa nocturna, al lado de aquel riachuelo, entre aquella humedad y contemplando aquella enorme cantidad de lucecitas brillantes en el cielo. Seguro que en mitad de la montaña se verían incluso mejor. Pero aun así me pareció el sitio ideal al que debería ir alguna vez con unas bengalas y algunos amigos.

De camino a casa me acordé de que no había subido nada a Twitter desde hacía unos cuantos días, y decidí pararme un momento, hacerle una foto al río y subirla. Por la oscuridad, sin embargo, no salió bien, y tuve que contentarme con poner que no podía enseñarles a mis seguidores dónde estaba porque no se veía en cámara pero que me gustaría que estuvieran allí.

Hablando de Twitter, tenía un buen número de _followers_. Tampoco era desproporcionado, pero sí eran bastantes. A veces subía _covers_ de saxofón y así me daba a conocer a la gente.

Mi publicación hizo que uno de mis _mutuals_ me mandase un mensaje. Decía que me había echado de menos y que deseaba que todo me fuera bien. Se lo agradecí. Como él particularmente había sido amigo mío desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, sabía lo de mi mudanza temporal. Se interesó por cómo lo llevaba y le dije la verdad.

—Podría ir a visitarte algún día. Cuando tenga tiempo te avisaré —me escribió.

Me pareció una buena idea. Él era de Busan, una gran ciudad situada al sur de Geochang y al sur de Corea del Sur, una zona pesquera importante. Nos habíamos visto en persona escasas veces, pero yo sentía que no era del todo necesario porque nuestra relación siempre se había construido vía internet. Pese a la falta de contacto visual y físico que nos mancaba, éramos muy buenos amigos y nos explicábamos todos nuestros problemas, miedos y aspiraciones. Creo que la vida sería muy difícil si de la noche a la mañana hubiéramos decidido seguir viviendo el uno sin el otro.

Cuando llegué a casa me di cuenta de que no había comprado fideos instantáneos o algo similar para cenar, y sentí cierto malestar. Me hice un poco de arroz, me comí un plátano y me senté a leer un rato el móvil mientras el agua hervía. Cuando estuvo suficientemente caliente o yo pensé que era el momento idóneo, me levanté, me hice un té y volví al sofá a observar el paisaje que me brindaba Geochang. No era algo que quitase el sueño: tras el enorme ventanal de la sala de estar solo podía verse un trozo del jardín, el muro que rodeaba la vivienda y las casas de los vecinos. Pensé, entonces, que recordaba las caras y los nombres de muchos, en especial de las amigas de mi abuela, aunque algunas habían muerto y otras, con total sinceridad, no tenía demasiadas ganas de visitar. Bueno, aquella no era la expresión. Tal vez no estaba preparado, porque había algo en su muerte que me seguía acechando. ¿Y cómo evitarlo? Se trataba de la desaparición de una persona. De ella solamente quedaban los malos y buenos ratos, lo que había vivido, el sabor de su existencia. Lo había pasado yo tan bien a su lado… siempre había estado ahí para mí donde mis padres, que los quiero con toda mi alma, no habían podido por cuestiones de trabajo. Y, sin embargo, yo no había estado siempre ahí para ella…

Sorbí té. El cielo estrellado que había contemplado al volver ahora estaba cubierto de varias nubes. ¿Iba a llover? No estaba seguro.

Suspiré largamente. Mi bebida era un poco amarga. ¿Qué estaba haciendo yo cuando mi abuela murió? Probablemente dando clases en el conservatorio, contestando la duda de algún alumno, o revisando partituras, o haciéndome la cena, o durmiendo. No me parecía demasiado relevante, realmente… lo que importaba no era qué estaba yo haciendo en ese momento, sino qué hice yo para alejarme así de la persona que había entregado su propia vida a cuidarme. Aunque nos llamásemos por teléfono. Y con el abuelo igual. Por qué había seguido mis sueños… ¿por qué les habría abandonado? ¿Estarían ellos orgullosos de mí?

Papá lo estaba. Mamá también. Mi familia entera. Pero no recordaba habérselo oído decir a ellos dos. ¿O es que al haber desaparecido estaba olvidando los buenos momentos que había vivido con ellos? No quería eso. Sentía unas desgarradoras ganas de renovar mis experiencias con ellos, de tenerlos a mi lado, pero ya no estaban. ¿Había aprovechado bien su compañía? ¿Había sido yo suficientemente agradable para compartir su vida con la mía?

Demasiados pensamientos que, comparándolos con el té, parecía que estuviera bebiendo leche con miel.

Sentí que debía tocar el saxofón. Sí, así, de sopetón, necesitaba hacerlo y era lo que iba a hacer. Así que me dirigí a mi habitación y lo saqué de su funda negra y sobria, magistral, señorial y cargada de recuerdos para mí. En algún momento de mi vida decidí que quería ser cantante, porque me gustaba mucho la música, y mi padre me aconsejó aprender a tocar un instrumento. Escogí el saxofón sin darme cuenta de que no podía tocarlo y cantar al mismo tiempo… pero me gustaba. Mi pasión por ello fue creciendo y creciendo cada vez más, hasta el punto en que olvidé mi sueño de cantar y me dediqué enteramente a las partituras y a los instrumentos de viento.

A veces me preguntaba cómo hubiera sido mi vida si me hubiera dedicado a cantar. ¿Sería mi vida más sencilla? ¿Me habría convertido en uno de aquellos ídolos tan alabados que emergían cada vez más en Corea del Sur? ¿O no lo hubiera conseguido? ¿Cómo habría sido mi vida? A veces pienso que no sirve de nada pensar en lo que uno ha hecho o no hecho, porque es imposible saber qué hubiera pasado por otro camino. Probablemente, si yo algún día aleatorio de mi infancia no hubiera hecho una cosa tan tonta como salir al parque a jugar, o si me hubiera quedado en casa en vez de ir a ayudar a mi abuela al campo, o incluso si hubiera bebido agua en vez de té en cierta ocasión, mi vida ahora sería diferente. Siempre he creído que los pequeños detalles generan reacciones en cadena, y el paso del tiempo, el azar y nuestras propias decisiones labran nuestro pasado, nuestro presente y nuestro futuro. Por eso prefería no pensar. Tampoco me importaba si en alguna de esas dimensiones paralelas viviría mejor o peor que ahora, porque me sentía orgulloso con la persona que era, más o menos. Y eso, desde mi punto de vista, era una gran ganancia.

Toqué el saxofón hasta que me aburrí, bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, sintiéndome uno solo con el resto de la naturaleza. Por alguna razón. Luego, me fui a dormir. La cama que había usado de niño se me había quedado pequeña, así que tuve que trasladarme a otra habitación con un lecho más grande, y, pensando en cómo me las arreglaría para transportarla hasta el otro cuarto a la mañana siguiente o cómo incrementar el tamaño de objetos sin montar estropicios, me sumí en un dulce sopor…

 

A la mañana siguiente me levanté tarde porque no había puesto la alarma antes de acostarme y prácticamente era la hora de comer. Mi horario de sueño en verano se desbarataba completamente porque no tenía que estar a las ocho de la mañana en el conservatorio para hacer gestiones y empezar las clases para adultos; así que no me preocupaba del todo. Como no era algo que yo pudiera arreglar chasqueando los dedos, o ni siquiera esforzándome, había decidido dejarlo estar. Preocuparme por ello solo sería contraproducente.

Desayuné porque es importante, y ya comería más tarde. Tomé leche, mandarinas y un plátano, y decidí que era un buen momento para ir a comprar porque todos estarían comiendo. Me vestí, no tan elegante como el día anterior para no desentonar entre los habitantes del pueblo, y salí con una bici en mejor estado que la de la granja, para desplazarme con más velocidad. Mientras cerraba la puerta verde de aluminio sentí un aroma impresionante… ¿serían los vecinos, que cocinaban? Mi casa era la última de una sucesión de ellas, y la penúltima estaba deshabitada, según tenía entendido. Probablemente fuera la vecina de enfrente, una mujer mayor que había sido amiga de mi abuela. Se me hacía la boca agua, y me supo mal que yo no supiera cocinar así de bien. Decidí entonces que comería en un restaurante, después de la compra.

No solo necesitaba comida, también cosas para el manzano. ¿Alguna herramienta? No lo sabía. Porque en la caseta de la granja había muchas cosas que no tenía ni idea de para qué servían y a lo mejor compraba de más si no sabía qué tenía y qué no. Había buscado en internet cómo cuidar manzanos y necesitaba podarlos de una manera especial, regarlos pero que no quedase el agua estancada, comprar productos para combatir las plagas… pero podía ser que ya tuviera todo eso. Tenía tijeras de podar. Lo difícil sería regar. Y no me sentía con ganas de ir en aquel preciso momento a la granja. De hecho, mientras pedaleaba, cada metro que hacía me daba más ganas de pasear por la ciudad y menos de volver al campo.

Ciudad. Era una forma divertida de llamar a Geochang. Distaba un poco de todas las zonas muy urbanas que había visitado, precisamente porque no era una zona urbana del todo. No era muy céntrico, pero ese era su encanto, ¿no? Desde mi casa situada al sur llegaba a las primeras aglomeraciones de casas en unos quince minutos, y si seguía avanzando me encontraba con uno de los puentes que atravesaban el río.

De pequeño nunca le había prestado demasiada atención a esa masa de agua que a veces se llenaba mucho y a veces se secaba un tanto, pero en aquel momento supe valorarlo. No todas las ciudades de Corea tienen un río tan bonito atravesándolas. Aunque a veces estuviera un poco sucio, el manso ronroneo de su corriente me tranquilizaba. Paré un momento, y recordé que tenía que ir a comprar… pero ir a un restaurante cargado de bolsas no era nada apetitoso, así que seguí pedaleando, mientras decidía que ya me abastecería de todo lo que necesitaba para vivir cómodamente más adelante, por la tarde.

En la bici de mi padre las distancias eran mucho más cortas que a pie. Obviamente. Cuando se me venía un sitio a la mente, iba sin más, independientemente de lo lejos que estuviera. Todo estaba muy cerca en aquella ciudad.

Me paré a descansar tras subir una cuesta pequeña, dificultosa para mí porque en Geochang raramente hay cuestas. Entonces comencé a pensar en la granja y en lo mucho que había cambiado. Cuando yo era más pequeño allí tenían hasta animales… pero ahora solo había unos manzanos destartalados, descuidados y poco agradables a la vista. Sí, pero es que antes allí habían estado mi abuelo y mi abuela y ahora ya no había nada. Soledad. Inquietud. Tristeza.

Y yo debía ser quien se llevase todo eso y renovara el huerto. Lo de la ganadería lo veía mucho más complicado. Y nadie me había asignado esa tarea. Bueno, tal vez alguien sí: yo. ¿Por qué me sentía de aquella manera? ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo, con la enorme cantidad de primos y hermanos que tenía? ¿Porque soy el mayor? ¿Porque yo fui quien pasaba más tiempo con la abuela? Pero ella ya no estaba.

Fijé mi mirada en la cuesta que había subido: vacía. Y más adelante, también, todo vacío. ¿Mi vida no estaba llenada con nada? No… no creía eso. ¿Verdad? Tenía cosas. Sí, sin duda alguna en mi vida había cosas, había personas, había sentimientos y existía un cierto amor por mí, Kim Taehyung. Y, sin embargo, ¿por qué contemplaba mi corazón aquellas emociones tan oscuras? No estaba solo. Tenía a mi familia. Y, sin embargo, aquella calle estaba completamente vacía.

Volví a pedalear con fuerza porque tenía un nuevo lugar al que quería ir. Pero cuando llegué, la máquina expendedora de té no estaba. Como la que siempre me había comprado una lata allí, también estaba en otro lado. Pero seguía conmigo igualmente, ¿verdad? Así que continúe buscando una por toda la ciudad, y no dejé de intentarlo hasta que, frente a un restaurante decorado con motivos marrones, madera y cañas antiguas, dejó verse. Compré el té que mi abuela siempre me escogía cuando era pequeño. Seguía sabiendo a infancia.

Al terminarlo y tirar la lata a la basura, me di cuenta de que allí había un lugar donde comer. La fachada estaba bien decorada y parecía un local muy acogedor, por lo que entré y me pedí unos fideos con salsa de tinta, que siempre entraban bien en mi intestino, y pensé en pedir kimchi porque ese parecía el típico negocio en el que cocinaba una ancianita, y la comida tradicional de las mujeres mayores, desde mi punto de vista, siempre sabe mejor. Y me recordaba a mi abuela…

Pero al final decidí no tomarlo porque la ración de fideos era contundente. Aunque si me quedaba con hambre, sabía qué haría.

Me sentí como cuando en Daegu salía a cenar o a comer con Yoongi, después de clases o en algún evento especial. Tan inmerso me vi en aquellos recuerdos que sin querer pronuncié su nombre en alto y le pregunté que qué le estaban pareciendo los fideos. Al levantar la mirada y ver que no había ningún Yoongi frente a mí me callé y me sentí avergonzado. Algunos clientes se habían dado cuenta, pero, como es costumbre en estos casos, no dijeron nada al respecto.

Suspiré un momento y volví a sorber fideos. Desde que había llegado no había entablado conversación con nadie, ¿no? Eso era inusual en mí. Aunque fuera con compañeros diversos del trabajo, el propio Yoongi o con Jimin vía _Twitter_ … siempre estaba hablando con alguien. Me gustaba mucho aportar y que aportasen a mi vida. Interactuar con otras personas, por lo general, es una experiencia muy enriquecedora para mí; sin embargo, allí estaba solo y echaba de menos la compañía. Pero no era la soledad del alma que me había acompañado desde el principio, era una diferente. Tenía ganas de hablar en persona, mantener una conversación… pero no tenía con quién. Si hubiera estado el abuelo, podría haber hablado con él. Era una persona muy interesante y era fácil adivinar que era padre de mi padre por su bondad y la confianza que transmitía… En ese caso… ¿Merecía yo ser hijo de su hijo? Mi padre decía que sí. Toda mi familia decía que sí. Sin embargo, a veces hay cosas que por mucho que otros te aseguren y repitan, no acabas de creerte. ¿Yo era divertido? ¿Cuántas veces había oído eso? Yo no opino lo mismo. ¿Y que si era un amor de niño? ¿Muy espabilado, alegre y entregado? Había veces que no lo creía. Porque yo sé qué hay dentro de mí y es algo que no todos ven. Y al ser algo que solo yo conozco, nadie podía aconsejarme sobre cómo tomármelo.

Qué complicado es el concepto de “uno mismo”. Y, pese a que todos tenemos el nuestro, no podemos ponernos de acuerdo para entenderlo bien…

Cuando acabé de comer me sentí mejor. Tenía ganas de comprar, volver a casa con las bolsas y volver a la granja a ver los manzanos. Por alguna razón estuve convencido de que estar con ellos, que obviamente también son seres vivos, iba a hacer que me sintiera todavía mejor.

Al salir del supermercado me senté en un parque cercano a comer y beber una pequeña merienda. Vi a niños que jugaban al “pilla-pilla”, y al principio me pregunté si era ya época de volver a clase. Podía ser que volvieran del colegio o que estuvieran pasando sus tardes libres allí, sin más. Independientemente de lo que fuera, los observé con cierta melancolía y una pequeña sonrisa. Dejé de hacerlo cuando vi que unas mujeres, que supuse que eran sus madres, susurraban cosas entre ellas mirándome con desdén. No supe por qué, pero no serían palabras muy bonitas precisamente esas que intercambiaban, y decidí marcharme.

Cuando llegué a casa ya oscurecía y se me quitaron un pelín las ganas de ir a la granja. Sin embargo, armado con una linterna, la del móvil, decidí superar mi pereza e ir. Aunque no fuera para regar o arreglar los manzanos o lo que fuera, ya que no quedaba suficiente luz para eso, al menos podría revisar con qué utensilios contaba para adecentar el huerto.

Me vestí con una ropa más rupestre, para no manchar la otra, monté en la bici y tomé la carretera que se adentraba en los campos. Cuanto más me alejaba de la civilización más vegetación encontraba a mi alrededor, más oscura se hacía la noche, pero más puntitos brillantes y sonrientes, estrellas, se veían en el cielo. Me paré un momento para mirar hacia arriba porque pensé que si seguía así terminaría cayéndome de la bici. Me pareció un espectáculo intenso: cientos, qué digo cientos, millones, puede, o puede que no, de bolitas relucientes me acompañaban animadamente. ¿Había yo visto alguna vez tantas juntas? Y, probablemente, en mitad de las montañas se verían mejor. Tengo entendido que hay lugares de la Tierra donde puedes ver las galaxias, como desde África y zonas muy poco urbanizadas; lamentablemente, ni Corea ni Geochang era una de ellas. Pero me sentí afortunado igual, porque a lo mejor no serían todas las estrellas que un humano podía ser capaz de ver sobre la faz de nuestro planeta, pero ya eran bastantes para mí.

Revisé el cuartito de herramientas de la granja y vi que había una gran cantidad de trastos útiles para el cultivo, así que decidí no ir a comprar ninguno más. Luego me introduje entre las filas de destartalados manzanos y, lejos de sentirme desamparado ante el desorden, una extraña comodidad invadió mi alma… mi cabeza, mis brazos y mis piernas, mi corazón…

Una manzana colgaba de una rama, intacta, roja como la sangre. Roja como las mejillas de los niños y las niñas. Y de las personas adultas. La tomé, la limpié con mi camiseta y le di un mordisco. Estaba un poco verde, pero estaba muy buena: era dulce y agradable para mis labios morder su piel, y sabía a frío y a calor a la vez. Pero sí, sin duda alguna, más a frío. Como si me estuviera comiendo las entrañas de la montaña, de la vida, y estuvieran más blanditas que la piedra, pero más duras que la carne.

Fui comiéndola mientras daba un paseo por los campos. Como era de noche y necesitaba la linterna para ver, cosa que me privaba parcialmente de una de mis manos, no iba a arreglar nada. Tampoco pensé que fuera a ser capaz de comprobar físicamente si realmente la granja era tan grande como pensaba, tanto como cuando la visitaba de pequeño, pero por lógica lo era. Había una zona para animales completamente vacía, y los huertos de cultivo estaban prácticamente todos sin usar. Solo los manzanos, ocupando un modesto lugar, se levantaban sobre el suelo a duras penas. Pero en aquel momento no sentí desolación o fatiga, o pereza, porque tuviera que arreglarlos yo solo: me llenó de energía.

Además, algo muy dentro de mí me decía que tendría compañía. Pronto.

En cierta forma, sentí envidia de las estrellas: ellas son tantas y están todas tan juntas… muy probablemente sean todas amigas. Pero no hablan. Y realmente están a muchísimos quilómetros las unas de las otras, una nave espacial humana no sería capaz de ir de una a otra, y probablemente cada una tenía sus propios planetas y formaba parte de alguna galaxia. Tal vez, las estrellas que yo veía juntas no se llevaban tan bien, después de todo. Pero estar en un grupo, por ejemplo, la Vía Láctea, ¿no las convertía todas en hermanas? Yo también tenía muchos hermanos y actualmente estaban muy lejos, pero dentro de mi corazón seguían, como siempre, igual de cerca. Entonces, ¿por qué debería tenerles envidia a las estrellas?

Cuando acabé la ronda y la manzana, me senté sobre un banquito de piedra que había justo en la entrada. Mientras movía los pies, primero el izquierdo hacia adelante, luego hacia atrás i hacia adelante el derecho, miré nuevamente arriba. Ahora solo veía la luna. Era muy grande. Siempre me había gustado el cielo nocturno, tanto por las estrellas como por la reina de la fiesta. Me sentía conectado, de alguna manera, a ella. Como si comprendiera exactamente su razón de ser, de estar, por qué brillaba cada noche sobre nuestras cabezas y nos acompañaba fuera como fuera la marea. Creo que la conocía más que a mí mismo. ¿Me parecía a ella? Puede que un poco. ¿Sí? Puede, puede que sí.

Sentí un poco de miedo al volver la vista a tierra firme y verlo todo tan oscuro, así que tomé la bicicleta i pedaleé hasta casa. De noche el camino de vuelta era más asfixiante, pero la humedad agradable del ambiente hacía que reparara menos en ese detalle. Dejé la bicicleta en el garaje y contemplé desde allí las ventanas iluminadas de los vecinos y lo bien qué olía… Entonces sí, había gente viviendo en la casa contigua.

Entré en la cocina y me preparé algo rápido de cenar. Cualquier cosa me valía, en realidad. Se me antojaba estofado o algo, sin embargo, por aquel aroma tan apetitosa que había sentido hacía unos minutos, pero no tenía demasiadas ganas de hacerme nada con más sustancia i, la verdad, estaba algo cansado. Me había recorrido la ciudad entera…

Mañana sería un mejor día. Un solitario, pero mejor día.

 

Me levanté pronto ante la melodía de un piano que tenía como alarma. Llevaba mucho tiempo despertándome con aquella cancioncita y siempre que la escuchaba, o la mayoría de veces, me acordaba de Yoongi porque él había tocado para que yo pudiera grabar aquello para usarlo de tono de la alarma.

Me vestí con ropa bastante casual, me peiné un poquito, desayuné y cogí el móvil. Al salir de casa con la bicicleta e intención de ir a la granja, vi que el vecino estaba pasando la escoba delante del portal. A diferencia de lo que habría esperado al tratarse de un pueblo tan alejado de todo, y más de aquella zona, donde en general solo vivían personas mayores, él era muy joven. Tendría un par de años más que yo, era alto, tenía los labios tan gruesos que podía distinguirlos perfectamente desde la distancia y me miraba con unos ojos que parecían los de un roedor. Me saludó con la mano mientras esbozaba una encantadora sonrisa que me pilló desprevenido. Tosí de la sorpresa e hice un gesto que intentó ser amigable, pero resultó un poco tosco. Volví a mirarlo y se reía como se ríen las viejecitas a la hora del té, con la mano sobre la boca. Me giré rápidamente y subí a la bici, sonrojado, sin echar la vista atrás.

Seguramente debería haber parecido muy irrespetuoso y tonto con aquella actitud, pero no había sido capaz de reaccionar de otra manera. Decidí aceptar que, simplemente, tenía un vecino exageradamente guapo de mi edad que cocinaba de maravilla y no me lo podría haber esperado nunca. Pacté conmigo mismo no volver a pensar en ello en lo que quedaba de día.

Por la mañana la granja era un lugar muy acogedor, más que de costumbre. Pasé toda la mañana podando, colocando trozos de madera para sujetar los troncos torcidos o caídos, yendo a por agua para regar los campos, mirando el cielo, recogiendo manzanas podridas o que se habían desprendido del árbol y los pájaros las habían picado, para hacer con ellas un potaje que usaría de abono… Hasta el mediodía no paré y cuando creí haberlo terminado todo, en vez de mirar lo que había conseguido, me tumbé cuan largo era sobre el banco de piedra. Estaba cansado.

Me arrastré hasta el interior de la casa y permanecí allí con los ojos cerrados, tragando con la nariz grandes cantidades de aire. Miré el techo. La sala estaba parcialmente iluminada por la luz del día que entraba por la ventana y la puerta. Todo permanecía en silencio menos los pájaros, las cigarras y el viento. Sentí que aquello era muy tranquilo, pero, tal vez, demasiado solitario para mí. No era que no me gustase, pero la compañía era mucho más típica de mí.

—Me siento solo —dije en voz alta.

Nadie me escucharía. Le mandé un mensaje a Yoongi que contenía exactamente las palabras que acababa de pronunciar, y luego volví a mirar al techo, con los brazos y las piernas extendidas en el suelo.

Me levanté, dejando el móvil allí mismo, para ver los manzanos con mucho más detenimiento. Al salir me di cuenta de lo agradable que era el sol de aquel momento, pero también lo que me había gustado estar a la sombra, arropado por las paredes de la casa.

Contemplé los manzanos con aire crítico y sonreí: habían quedado bien. Todavía no estaban bien cargados de frutos rojos y brillantes, pero sí se veía cómo comenzaban a nacer entre las hojas, que yo había acariciado una a una y había intentado desinfectar. Aunque algunos troncos tuvieran maderas sujetándolos, y se notaba que todavía era un proyecto en proceso, me sentí un orgulloso de mí mismo por haber conseguido hacer yo solo todo aquello. Seguro que mi abuela habría querido que esos manzanos estuvieran así. Sentí que los había plantado solo para que yo los cuidara, aunque, pensándolo dos veces, probablemente esa no había sido su intención.

Cuando volví a entrar en casa, para recoger el móvil y probablemente irme al pueblo a comer, vi que Yoongi ya me había contestado. Estaría en su descanso.

—Yo tengo a Holly y por eso me siento menos solo —respondió.

Min Holly era la mascota y probablemente el ser que más había querido Yoongi en toda su existencia. Era un perrito marrón de pelaje rizado y orejas grandes, redonditas y caídas. De vez en cuando le había visto en casa de su amo, aunque había oído muchísimas historias que mi amigo me contaba con ternura sobre él.

Lo pensé un momento. ¿Un perro? A duras penas sabía cuidar yo un manzano, cómo iba a encargarme de un perro… aunque… el huerto me había quedado bien. Decidí pensarlo luego con más calma, porque adoptar una mascota era algo que requería muchísima responsabilidad y más cargas a cuestas era lo que menos deseaba tener en aquellos momentos. Probablemente. Pero, a decir verdad, yo me había atribuido sin más lo de encargarme del huerto, y me gustaba porque era muy reconfortante. Me relajaba ayudar a crecer a los seres vivos… sentía que todo estaba bien en la naturaleza si lo hacía. Porque, aunque a veces pueda parecer que no, los seres humanos también formamos parte de ella. Y aquella sintonía reparaba mi cuerpo por dentro.

Pensé en pensarlo. Le contesté a Yoongi con alguna cosa muy prediseñada y guardé el móvil, luego ordené el cuarto de las herramientas, para dejarlo bien antes de irme y subí a la bici.

¿Un perro? ¿Podría traer de vuelta a Soonshim? Aunque ella era demasiado activa y grande y sentía que no podría hacerlo. ¿Habría alguna protectora de animales por ahí donde pudiera adoptar un perrito? Y seguí meditándolo mientras bajaba la carretera en bici.

 

Comí de nuevo en un restaurante de la pequeña ciudad porque no tenía ganas de cocinar, me apetecía estofado y el vecino guapo no dejaba de hacer platos que olían a la séptima maravilla del mundo, que, obviamente, no me producía ninguna envidia. Escogí un pequeño local cerca del río, en el que recordaba haber comido en otra ocasión, cuando yo era mucho más pequeño, no sé si con toda mi familia o solo con los abuelos y, tal vez, mi hermano.

Iba a hablar con Jimin sobre lo de adoptar un perro porque sabía que él había tenido uno, pero después recordé que había muerto así que creí más oportuno no decirle nada. También podía hablarlo con mi padre o con mi madre, pero tenía cierto miedo de que me hicieran quedarme con Soonshim… Sabía que si les decía que no quería no iban a obligarme, pero me sentiría mal por rechazar a la perrita tan abiertamente, pese a que fuera lo que mentalmente necesitaba.

Decidí no decirle nada a nadie y comenzar a buscar lugares por la zona donde poder conseguir un perrito. Literalmente me daba igual la raza, el sexo o el color, solo quería que fuera pequeñito, fácil de cuidar y pudiésemos llevarnos bien. Quería tratarlo correctamente y si era demasiado difícil no sería capaz.

Los siguientes días los invertí en los manzanos principalmente. Descubrí que había un grifo activo en una parte de la granja y me sorprendí porque realmente no lo recordaba, pero era bastante obvio que hubiera una teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, sinceramente; adecenté el huerto suficientemente y me sentí orgulloso conmigo mismo por el trabajo que estaba haciendo. Las hojas parecían más verdes que el primer día en que llegué y definitivamente los árboles que se habían torcido estaban recuperando la postura. El pequeño huerto frutal que habían plantado mis abuelos comenzaba a salir adelante una vez más, gracias a mí, y me sentía orgulloso de ello.

Miré hacia el cielo con cierta nostalgia, y las montañas y las nubes, y me sentí un poco solo pero muy pero que muy lleno por dentro, y con una ilusión tan grande que probablemente no querría cambiar por nada del mundo. El aire era tan limpio y los árboles que yo había cuidado me recompensaban de tal forma que ya entonces, poco después de haberme mudado, sentí que había merecido muchísimo la pena volver al lugar que me había visto crecer, el que yo ahora iba a ayudar a mejorar.

El que era y ahora volvía a ser mi nuevo hogar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (He juntado el prólogo y el primer capítulo para que la página no me ponga "chapter 2" y sea el 1.)


	2. Un nuevo miembro en la familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los uwus están asegurados en este capítulo.

Prácticamente llevaba medio mes o más en el campo cuando sentí que se estaba acercando el momento de recoger las manzanas. Mientras estaba sentado relajadamente en el banquito de piedra de la granja, mi madre me llamó. Lo hacía de vez en cuando, mínimo tres veces a la semana, para ver qué tal me iba. Como mis familiares estaban bastante ocupados con su trabajo o estudios, no contactaban conmigo todo lo que querrían, pero que se acordasen tanto y tan bien de mí ya me parecía suficiente. Le dije que las manzanas estaban prácticamente a punto y ella se alegró. Pasó el teléfono a mis hermanos y me explicó que los primos ya habían vuelto a otra casa que teníamos en Daegu. Y que les mandase manzanas cuando estuvieran listas.

Comenzaba el otoño. Como pronto empezaría a oscurecer más temprano, y yo odiaba que se hiciera de noche tan pronto, decidí empezar a levantarme antes para provechar más la luz del sol. No es que me disgustase el cielo negro y las estrellas o la luna, pero que a las seis de la tarde ya no fuera de día me deprimía un poco, sinceramente.

Ya había acabado de regar así que volví a casa para comer o algo. Mientras abría la puerta de aluminio verde vi al vecino pasando la escoba en el portal. Pero no era el mismo chico de los labios gruesos y las facciones perfectas; éste era también, sin duda, un hombre guapo de mi edad, pero con la boca muy fina, la mirada muy brillante y el puente de la nariz tan elegante y bello que me dejó anonadado incluso a aquella distancia. Barría con una audacia y una diligencia inexistente en el otro muchacho, y cuando me vio me saludó sonriendo mucho y levantando todo el brazo. Le devolví el gesto, un poco más tímido, y entré en casa, todavía desconcertado, con mejores cosas en las que pensar.

Aunque, sin duda alguna, aquella parecía una muy buena y alegre persona.

Raramente cocinaba yo en casa, no porque se me diera especialmente mal, sino porque no se me daba especialmente bien. Incluso cuando estaba en Daegu prefería pedir comida rápida o comprar algo para hacer al microondas y ya está, pero allí en Geochang no tenía ganas de hacer que un trabajador traspusiera hasta mi casa perdida en el campo, y yo tampoco estaba con la energía suficiente para plantarme en la ciudad a comer cada día.

Y tampoco me sobraba el dinero. Estaba viviendo ahí sin trabajar, con lo que cobraba de mis vacaciones pagadas como profesor y unos ahorrillos que tenía hechos. Pero solo tenía un mes de descanso y como quisiera seguir allí más tiempo, más me valía comenzar a ahorrar. Podía pedirles dinero a mis padres, y sabía que me lo darían sin juzgarme ni un poquito, pero no quería. No iba a hacerlo a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario. ¿Y no podía pedir la baja por depresión? Sinceramente, no sabía si lo que yo tenía era depresión o no, pero ir al psicólogo a que lo diagnosticase tardaría tanto que cuando me la dieran ya estaría curado, pensé.

Ese tema era muy relevante en aquel momento, porque si no me sobraba el dinero no podría adoptar al perro. No tenía miedo de la adopción, claro estar, sino del mantenimiento. El animalito no tenía la culpa de que su amo fuera tan irresponsable monetariamente… No se merecía que no le cuidase bien. Por eso se me ocurrió que, si me faltaba algo, ya que sería para él, lo pediría a mis padres con menos reparos que si fuera para mí.

Como los pensamientos me quitaron el apetito, decidí salir con la bici a comer a un restaurante. Ya que iba, miraría tiendas para comprarle cosas al perrito. Todavía no había tomado una decisión definitiva, pero teniendo en cuenta lo poco que me gustaba estar solo, lo más probable es que acabara adoptándolo.

Me pasé toda la tarde para arriba y para abajo mirando en todas las tiendas productos para animales. El pequeñín podría usar la caseta de Soonshim si era lo suficientemente grande, y si no lo era podía quedarse en casa. Las camitas, juguetitos, cojines, correas, fotografías en las bolsas de comida, huesos de goma y peluchitos eran tan adorables que cada tienda solamente hacía incrementar más mis ganas de tenerlo. También ubiqué una protectora de animales que me llamó la atención. Pero cuando acabé de mirar los establecimientos que me apetecieron, se había hecho ya de noche, porque cada vez oscurecía más temprano, y sentí la necesidad de volver a casa porque no me gustaba especialmente andar fuera bajo la luz de la luna. O, al menos, no en la ciudad.

Así que fui a la granja porque, ciertamente, ganas de volver a casa y ya no salir hasta mañana tampoco tenía.

El huerto de manzanas por la noche tenía un aura diferente. El color cambiaba, el aroma y la frescura que emanaba, y ya no se oían tantos grillos, pero sí más cigarras. El sonido de la brisa tampoco era el mismo que había allí por la mañana. Y, como hacía de costumbre, me senté sobre el banco de piedra, justo al lado de la puerta, y contemplé desde allí los árboles, el cielo, las estrellas y la luna.

Seguramente me habría sentado allí con mi abuela en muchas ocasiones. No recordaba que fuera algo especialmente especial entre nosotros dos, pero probablemente, en aquel momento sí lo era entre mí y algo invisible y etéreo que era el yo de mi interior. Como hacía fresco me puse una bufanda, al igual que, como había estado triste, había decidido tomar una decisión que me había ayudado a mejorar. Pese a que estuviera solo, estaba tranquilo. Me gustaba mucho esa calma especial que tenían aquellos manzanos. Porque sus frutos eran rojos y vivos, y sus hojas de un verde potente y, pese a que destacaban muchísimo y animaban, nunca decían nada, permanecían siempre en un sepulcral silencio y aquello sosegaba. Aquel huerto era como un pequeño tesoro…

Me sentí orgulloso de nuevo por haber ayudado a crecer a aquellos árboles que había plantado con tanto amor mi abuela, o mi abuelo, o ambos. Y pensé que tal vez sí se me daba bien cuidar de los demás. Dar amor. Tal vez.

 

Al día siguiente, después de regar los campos, fui a la protectora de animales a ver los diferentes perros que podía adoptar. Me explicaron que había muy pocos gatos porque las personas mayores de Geochang los adoptaban casi en seguida, y que, sinceramente, aquella no era especialmente la época más idónea para adoptar, sino después de fiestas. Aparentemente algunas personas regalaban cachorros por Navidad o Año Nuevo y luego se aburrían de ellos en seguida o cuando crecían un poco, así que los abandonaban. A mí no me alcanzaba la maldad para entender de qué manera podía dejarse de cuidar a un ser vivo que lo necesitaba. ¿Dónde los dejaban? ¿Los llevaban directamente a la protectora? Con toda mi alma esperé que sí.

La encargada también me explicó que en Halloween no se dejaban adoptar gatos, porque había rumores de que algunas personas los utilizaban para rituales extraños de los que preferí no saber absolutamente nada.

Entré a ver a los animales. Enjaulados, lo único que podían hacer era ladrar con tristeza porque no tenían a un amo que les cuidara ni al que animar. La mujer me explicó que había voluntarios que los llevaban a pasear y, si lo prefería, en vez de adoptar podía apuntarme como tal. Tomé en consideración la posibilidad durante unos momentos. Pero tuve que declinar la oferta porque, aunque no lo pareciese, no tenía el suficientemente tiempo libre o, mejor dicho, no tenía las ganas de ir a la ciudad cada día. Ni de pasear a unos animales que se me podían escapar en cualquier momento y luego me odiaría por ello; tampoco quería pisar todos los días aquel lugar donde tantos seres vivos abandonados residían porque, aunque les estaría haciendo un favor, tal vez sería demasiado duro para mí. La muchacha, antes de que yo contestara, aclaró que ya había muchos voluntarios, porque muchos niños a los que sus padres no les dejaban tener perros se encargaban de ello. Fue un pequeño alivio.

Me hizo una visita guiada. En principio me iba a explicar el pasado de cada perro, pero yo le pedí que no lo hiciera porque tras dos o más historias sobre como unos dueños se habían cansado de su mascota y lo habían abandonado en mitad de la calle o habían intentado asesinarlo, sentí que era suficiente. Yo solo quería que siguieran allí porque, aunque estuvieran enjaulados tenían comida, paseadores y compañía. En cierto modo me recordaron a mí cuando estaba en Daegu: no estaban tristes, pero tampoco estaban felices; era como un limbo extraño. Aunque cabía la posibilidad de que me estuviera equivocando y realmente estuvieran contentos y alegres como unas castañuelas.

Después de ver varios perros, de decirles hola, sonreírles y mover la mano para jugar con ellos, le pedí a la mujer que tal vez sería mejor que siguiera yo solo, que ya escogería uno por mí mismo. Ella asintió y fue a asistir otros quehaceres.

Seguí dando una vuelta por el lugar, observando a los perros y jugando con ellos, encariñándome con todos y, definitivamente, incapaz de elegir. Cuando acabé la ronda se me olvidó por completo qué había ido a hacer allí. Sinceramente, me gustaban muchísimo unos cuantos, pero me di cuenta tras pensarlo que ninguno se ajustaba al prototipo de animal tranquilo que buscaba. Tal vez no necesitaba un perro que no fuera activo, sino uno que fuera fácil de manejar y cuidar, es decir, que más bien fuera pequeñito. No me sentía con la capacidad suficiente de encargarme de un perro tan grande como Soonshim… tenía que ser más pequeño.

Volví varios días más a decidirme. Estaba esperando que alguno de ellos me produjera esa clase de “ _click_ ” en mi interior que me indicase que, en efecto, esa debía ser mi mascota. Normalmente aquella reacción sucedía a primera vista. No lo llamaría destino, tal vez, mejor, “afinidad especial”. Yo sabía a lo que me refería, y estaba esperando que alguno de aquellos animalitos presionara el interruptor, pero, por desgracia, por mucho que jugara con ellos y los acariciara, ninguno parecía ser el que quería o necesitara.

Eran las cuatro o las cinco de la tarde cuando, de nuevo, un día, salí de la protectora de animales sin ser capaz de escoger cuál debía ser mi compañero en Geochang. Y hasta siempre. Tal vez era una decisión tan importante que no me sentía preparado para hacerla y por tanto mi corazón no dejaba que ningún perrito hiciera el “ _click_ ”.

Compré un té en una máquina expendedora, un aperitivo y me senté en un parque cercano a comer, mientras observaba las penúltimas luces de la tarde. Observé las flores del parque con la poca luz que quedaba y bostecé. Cuando volví a mirar al suelo, un pequeño detalle me sorprendió.

Era como una bolita de lana, o de pelo suave pero sucio, como un peluchito o un cojín; tenía dos orejas, dos ojos negros y grandes y cuatro patas. De su pelaje parcialmente negro podían destacarse las dos manchas beige de su cara, que parecían las cejas de una persona enfadada, sus patitas y su morro claros. Movía la cola de un lado a otro frenéticamente, y temblaba. Ladró.

Me quedé observándolo con dulzura todo el rato que fui incapaz de reaccionar. Hice pucheros y parpadeé repetidamente, conmovido. Intenté cogerlo para acariciarlo, pero él retrocedió.

—¿Quieres comida? —le pregunté.

Miré un momento los alrededores, y me pareció extraño porque no había nadie. ¿De quién sería aquel perrito? Estuve a punto de llevarlo a la protectora porque pensé que no tenía dueño, pero estaba demasiado bien peinado como para que lo hubieran abandonado. Aunque no tenía collar…

—Bueno, toma. —Accedí.

Le di un cacho de la barrita de chocolate que había comprado, deseando que no le hiciera daño al estómago. Él comió ávidamente y yo sonreí.

Me levanté, me agaché y lo cogí a traición. Cabía perfectamente en mi mano y comenzó a mover las patitas en el aire en cuanto sintió que no pisaba el suelo. También ladró.

—Vamos a buscar a tus amos —le dije, intentando hacerme oír sobre sus gruñidos.

Aunque no me entendiera.

Me lo pegué al torso para que no se escapara, y comencé a andar por el parque para encontrar a las personas que lo cuidaban, que seguramente deberían estar buscándolo. Aquel recinto era grande, y podría haberse perdido perfectamente. Sin embargo, el perrito se las ingenió para saltar de mis brazos y esconderse entre la maleza.

Me agache y rebusqué entre los matojos, pero debía haber abandonado ya aquel grupo de plantas y se encontraría correteando por ahí, porque no conseguí encontrarlo. Suspiré con preocupación. Pero si tenía amos seguramente los encontraría y volvería a casa sano y salvo.

Yo también imité al perrico y me marché de allí.

 

Al día siguiente, después de regar los campos, en vez de visitar de nuevo la protectora de animales decidí volver al parque con un aperitivo y una lata de té, después de haberme preparado y zampado unos fideos bien buenos para comer. Sentía curiosidad por aquel perrito.

Me fijé en que, a aquella hora, la zona estaba mucho más llena que al atardecer. Niños jugaban entre ellos a la petanca o a cosas que se habían inventado las nuevas generaciones, las ancianas conversaban entre ellas sentadas en los bancos y allí estaba yo, solo, con mi gabardina de piel marrón, comiéndome una barrita de chocolate y esperando a un perro que probablemente ya estaría en su casa siendo cuidado por sus amos.

Decidí dar una vuelta por el parque. Noté que los niños empezaban a recogerse para asistir a clases, supuse, o para ir a comer porque debía ser que yo hacía las cosas antes que todo el mundo ante mi sosegada y relajada nueva vida. Entonces, lo vi. Estaba jugando con un grupo de críos, o, mejor dicho, ellos estaban intentando cogerlo para acariciarlo. Pensé que alguno de ellos podría ser el amo, pero cuando el pequeñín corrió a toda pastilla hacía los arbustos y ellos le siguieron gritando “eh, perrito”, supe que no. Se acercaron a los matorrales y empezaron a golpearlos para que saliera el animal. Uno de ellos se dio cuenta de que se había movido y avisó a sus amigos, y todos fueron a donde él les había dicho.

No me podía quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como molestaban al pobre ser vivo, aunque sus intenciones no fueran, en principio, hacerle daño.

—Oye, chavales —les saludé, si es que eso puede ser un saludo—. Pobre perrete, ¿no?

Me coloqué entre ellos y las plantas, intentando parecer lo más amable posible. No me costó demasiado. Aunque a ellos sí que les resultó muy difícil tomarme en serio o respetarme.

—¡Queremos cogerlo! —gritó uno de ellos.

—¡Sal de en medio, señor! —me dijo otro.

Yo no era la clase de persona que pensase que por ser mayor una persona deja de ser menos valiosa, o empeora, o vete tú a saber qué, pero me dolió porque tengo veinticuatro —veintidós— años, no sesenta.

—¿No os dais cuenta de que le molestáis? Si no quiere que le cojáis, no lo hagáis. Tenéis que respetar a los seres vivos. ¿A vosotros os gustaría que yo ahora os cogiera y empezara a tocaros las narices? —intenté razonar.

—Nos daría igual —contestó uno.

—Sí, eso, quita del medio, señor —me pidió otro.

Otra vez que si señor. Apareció una arruguita por encima de mi ceja, que indicaba molestia o desconcierto en mí.

—Así que te daría igual, ¿eh? —anticipé.

Acto seguido cogí a uno de los niños por las axilas, lo atraje hacia mí y empecé a hacerle cosquillas lo más rápido que pude. Éste se rio, mientras yo me reía con él, porque iba de buenas realmente, no tenía ganas de discutir ni mucho menos y si me ganaba la confianza de esos niños me harían caso de una vez por todas. Pero el resto del grupo no se lo tomó igual. Corrieron hacia el banco en que estaban sus madres quejándose de que “un señor extraño ha cogido a Seonmin y le está haciendo cosquillas”. Solté al tal Seonmin casi sin darme cuenta, temiendo que vinieran las mujeres a quejarse de mí. Sin embargo, cuando me vieron, fueron ellas mismas quienes les pidieron a sus hijos que dejasen en paz a ese hombre.

Sonreí complacido. Me giré hacia los arbustos donde supuestamente estaba el perrito, y supe que ya no estaría. Debía haberse marchado ante tanto revuelo. Me pareció muy curioso, no obstante, que durante dos días seguidos él estuviera allí y todavía no hubiera rastro de sus amos.

Por la tarde volví a la protectora para preguntarle a la encargada si podría llevarlo para que lo cuidasen y descubrir si tenía amos o lo habían abandonado directamente, y ella me dijo que sí. Sin embargo, supe que iba a ser algo complicado para mí poder llevarlo desde el parque hasta allí, porque era pequeñito pero muy escurridizo.

 

Pese a que no viera al perrete durante unos cuantos días más, en los que fui al parque, finalmente llegó uno en que lo vi mordisqueando unos trozos de galleta que había por el suelo. Se me rompió el corazón al ver que un perrito tan pequeño no tenía un hogar cálido en el que refugiarse ni una buena familia que le diera toda la comida que necesitase. Estaba mucho más sucio que el primer día que lo vi y bastante más delgado. Me acerqué con una golosina para perros que había comprado especialmente para él y se la tendí para que se acercase.

Se me llenó el corazón de alegría al ver que comenzaba a masticar la barrita de carne, moviendo la cola con alegría. Lo cogí, de nuevo a traición, con una sola mano. Se asustó un poco al principio, pero permaneció concentrado en su comida así que no intentó escaparse. Lentamente y con una gran tensión —porque si se me caía en mitad de la calle podría atropellarlo un coche o no sabría cómo volver al parque, su zona de confort—, temiendo cada segundo que se me escapara, logré llevarlo a la protectora.

—Si sus amos vienen a buscarle, supongo que se lo daremos… y si no, se va a quedar aquí. Como es bonito y pequeño seguro que alguien lo adopta en seguida, no te preocupes —me informó la encargada.

En aquel momento, de alguna manera, por alguna razón, sentí que no quería ni que sus amos se presentaran preocupados por él para llevárselo de vuelta a casa, ni que a nadie le hiciera tilín y lo adoptara. Me sentía muy conectado a él.

Durante los siguientes días fui de vez en cuando a saludar a los perros de la protectora de animales después de regar el huerto. Me aseguraba de que nadie se había llevado al perrito que había rescatado del parque, y la encargada dijo que tendrían hasta que prepararme una silla y que si de verdad no quería apuntarme como voluntario; ¿sinceramente? Lo hubiera hecho encantado. Pero tenía miedo de que aquello se convirtiera en una obligación y terminara por sentirme peor o cogerles apatía a unos animalitos que, obviamente, no se lo merecían. Aunque hubiera muy pocas posibilidades de que aquello ocurriera, las inseguridades podían conmigo. 

—¿Y el perrito que rescaté del parque? ¿Cómo está? —quise saber.

—Preguntas por él cada día… está bien. Ya le hemos puesto las vacunas reglamentarias y ha engordado. Por desgracia no han venido sus dueños a reclamarlo, pero es un pomerano y encima un bebé, seguro que encontrará familia en seguida —intentó tranquilizarme.

Por mi cara tensa dedujo que no había logrado el objetivo de calmarme. Mis gestos parecían pedir a gritos algo que no me atrevía a decir.

—Oh, ya veo —comprendió la mujer—, te lo quieres quedar.

Sí, sin duda alguna eso era lo que quería. Estaba buscando un perro fácil de cuidar y aquel tenía toda la pinta de serlo: era pequeñito y era sencillo engatusarle con comida. Pese a que fuera escurridizo, ladraba muy alto y siempre estaba nervioso, sentía que aquel era el que debía quedarme. Pero, aun así, me sentía mal por todos los otros perros de la protectora. Me sentía mal por no haber podido escogerlos a ellos, que seguramente llevarían allí mucho tiempo, no soportaba no poder darles una familia a todos, pero sí al pequeñín que seguramente encontraría otra en seguida. Sentía que los demás me necesitaban más que él, y, sin embargo, yo…

—¿Está bien que me lo quede? —pregunté, inseguro.

—Claro, no hay ningún problema. Aquí se viene a adoptar animales —me contestó la encargada.

—Ya, pero… quiero decir… él seguro que en seguida encontrará otra persona que le quiera, a diferencia de los demás. Yo solo necesito compañía, y ellos necesitan una familia… no sé, es cómo, ¿por qué a este pequeñín sí le ayudo y al resto no? Me siento cruel —le expliqué a la mujer.

Ella sonrió lo más afablemente posible.

—Si le quieres a él, es que le necesitas a él. No te sientas mal por los demás, en serio. Ellos ya están acostumbrados a vivir aquí y tenemos voluntarios que los sacan a pasear y los cuidan. Tú mismo ya has hecho suficiente viniendo un montón de días a verlos y a jugar con ellos, aunque fuera tan solo para elegir uno… seguro que te lo agradecen un montón —aseguró ella.

—De… ¿de verdad? —inquirí, dudoso.

—¡Claro que sí! Además, ¡seguro que encuentran una familia! Los perros pequeñitos a veces son un peligro, porque alguna gente los adopta para abandonarlos cuando se aburren de ellos. Y tú no harías eso, ¿verdad? —continuó—. Confía en ellos, y en la gente. Alguien vendrá y los querrá, y si no, nosotros ya los queremos. Tranquilo, no eres tan crucial para ellos. Pero muchas gracias por el interés.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, y los fijé directamente en la mujer, que me miraba. Dejé la mandíbula caer, comprendiendo, y asentí.

—Tampoco es necesario que te cargues un peso que no te corresponde, ¿eh? Es normal que tú solo no pudieras adoptar a tantos perros. Todos tenemos nuestros límites, chico —terminó—. Bien, entonces, ¿te llevas al pomerano?

 

Como había adoptado al perrito muy de sopetón, todavía no le había comprado una camita, porque era demasiado pequeño como para dormir en la caseta de Soonshim él solito. Era macho, según la protectora tenía dos o tres meses y necesitaba muchísima compañía porque la suya era una raza muy extrovertida. Y también muy inteligente.

Cuando terminé las compras volví a casa y comencé a organizar las cosas. Al principio pensé en comprar una valla o algo así para que no se moviera mucho, pero la casa solo tenía dos pisos y dudaba que con su tamaño pudiera subir las escaleras. Tampoco podría saltar el muro que rodeaba la parcela, y si le dejaba jugar por donde quisiera, pensé, sería más feliz. Pero tenía que aprender dónde debía hacer sus necesidades, dónde estaba la comida y a no ser demasiado silencioso porque podría pisarlo.

Al fin, terminé de ordenarlo todo. Después cogí la caja que me habían dado en la protectora, la que el perrito no había abandonado en toda la tarde, y la dejé abierta en mitad del salón, esperando a que saliera. Le costó. Al principio parecía tener un poco de miedo, pero en cuanto me puse de rodillas y me di unas palmaditas en los muslos, vino corriendo hacia mí, dando saltos con la lengua colgando y ladrando.

Hice que siguiera mi mano e intentara atraparla. Era algo a lo que también había jugado con Soonshim en su época. Era más divertido de lo que podía llegar a parecer.

El perrito se acostumbró deprisa a su nueva casa, a los cojines, los juguetes que le había comprado, la comida y hasta a mí. Observaba cualquier cosa con infinita curiosidad, la olisqueaba, la palpaba con la patita y luego, sin descubrir del todo su finalidad, ladeaba la cabeza de una manera cómica y se marchaba a buscar otras cosas curiosas. Pero su pasatiempo favorito era ladrarme, mirarme a la cara mientras aquel nervio vivo que le caracterizaba seguía ardiendo en su interior y perseguir mi mano y los peluchitos que yo movía intencionadamente.

Me sentí bien. Al igual que yo, él había encontrado un nuevo hogar; ya no deambularía perdido y sin poder comer por los parques, y tendría el calor y las comodidades de una casa, y una nueva familia. Aunque solo consistiera en un saxofonista granjero. No era tan mal cuidador, ¿verdad?

Pero… ¿qué nombre iba a ponerle? No lo sabía, sinceramente. Había pensado usar algo relacionado con lo que parecían unas cejas sobre sus ojos, pero no me hacía ilusión llamarlo “cejitas” o algo así, era muy cansino y tenía literalmente cero de glamour. Pensé en qué le caracterizaba: era negro, con las patitas de color crema, y el morro, y las cejas. Era muy curioso y, por el momento, siempre que se extrañaba ladeaba la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos. Y tenía muchísima energía.

Hice un sonido con los labios para que me mirara y le hice una foto para mandársela a Yoongi, sin ninguna clase de comentario, ni de contexto, ni nada de nada. Quería ver qué respondía. Tampoco buscaba su opinión, realmente, pero sí me parecía necesario que supiera que había adoptado un perrito.

—Parece una briqueta de carbón —me contestó.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

—Pero es muy mono. Me alegro de que hayas hecho el paso —añadió.

Miré al perrico un momento, indeciso, y volví a mirar la conversación. ¿Cómo a alguien se le había ocurrido comparar al perro con una briqueta de carbón? No lo sabía, pero me parecía genial. Es que era exactamente eso: un cuerpecito negro ardiente por dentro, siempre lleno de energía, que no hacía otra cosa que dar calor a la casa, o, en mi caso, compañía. Además, sonaba bonito e inusual.

—Yeontan. Te vas a llamar Yeontan —anuncié, en voz alta.

Yeontan me miró con cara de “qué me está contando este humano”, pero en seguida se levantó de un saltito, sacudió la cola y esperó a que yo le diera un juguete o volviera a dejar que persiguiera mi mano. Lo siento, tenía que contestar a Yoongi.

—No tiene nombre todavía —mentí.

—Es muy pequeñito, ¿no? Qué mono. Me recuerda a Holly cuando era un bebé. Recuerdo que se tumbaba en sus cojines y se dormía casi en seguida y yo me acurrucaba y nos echábamos la siesta juntos —comenzó Yoongi.

Cuando empezaba a hablar de su mascota iba para largo. Min Holly era lo más preciado que tenía Yoongi, lo quería más que a nada y le daba todos los cuidados posibles y más. Me parecía bonito que quisiese tanto a su perro, pero no tenía muchas ganas de leer todo aquello, así que simplemente dejé que enviara mensajes, los miré por encima y le dije que gracias por el apoyo y tal pero que tenía que irme a cenar. Y que qué tal en el conservatorio, para leerlo mientras comía. Le eché un sobre de una carne que olía bien mal a Tannie, y me replanteé seriamente cambiar de marca porque con aquel hedor no sabía si iba a gustarle. Pero empezó a zampárselo con avidez.

Mientras yo engullía mis fideos instantáneos revisé los mensajes de Yoongi. Me explicó que mi sustituto estaba adaptándose muy rápido pero que, en general, muchísima gente me echaba de menos, tanto alumnos como el profesorado, pero que no me preocupase porque que yo estuviera bien era lo que verdaderamente importaba. Sonreí al leer eso. Y me preguntó que qué tal los manzanos y el huerto y me sorprendí de no haberle mandado aún ninguna foto y le juré que cuando pudiera le enviaría una.

Cuando terminé de comer decidí irme a dormir. A veces tocaba el saxofón antes de acostarme, pero no sabía si el sonido molestaría a Yeontan, y prefería que comenzase a escucharme tocando el saxofón cuando ya se hubiera acostumbrado más a mí. Sin embargo, cuando me metí en la habitación me siguió y se quedó esperando al pie de la cama a que jugase con él, moviendo la colita y mirándome con los ojos llenos de chispas y estrellas.

Suspiré largamente, me levanté y lo cogí. Lo llevé a su camita de la sala de estar, le di unas caricias de buenas noches, apagué la luz y volví a mi cama. Con la mala suerte de que el perrico se puso a llorar. Vaya. En cuanto volví al salón se levantó de la alegría y se colocó a mis pies. Me pregunté cómo había sobrevivido él tantos días solo en el parque, sin nadie con quien dormir, si cuando se veía a oscuras solo comenzaba a llorar. Debía haberlo pasado muy mal sin compañía, y me sentí demasiado identificado con aquel hecho.

—Tú ganas, pero solo por hoy —accedí.

Me tumbé en el sofá con varias mantas porque, sinceramente, hacía ya bastante frío y cogí a Yeontan para subirlo hasta ahí. Él comenzó a ponerme las patitas por toda la cara y yo me reí.

—A dormir —le mandé en un susurro, infantilizando mi voz.

Él no me hizo caso, pero en cuanto yo cerré los ojos él me imitó y creo que, finalmente, se durmió. Media hora después, aproximadamente, lo cogí con cuidado y lo metí en su camita, porque tenía miedo de que al levantarse se cayera del sofá al moverse, que podría ser completamente posible. Me fui de la habitación.

 

A la mañana siguiente, Yeontan seguía dormidito. Yo tenía que ir a regar los manzanos y no tenía intención de llevármelo por si se perdía o cualquier cosa, así que aproveché que no se había despertado todavía para abandonar la casa sin que se percatara. Con suerte, al volver, todavía no se habría levantado.

Al salir con la bici vi al vecino de los labios gruesos pasando la escoba en la calle, de nuevo, y le saludé. Me devolvió el gesto con una encantadora sonrisa y siguió a lo suyo, moviendo la escoba de aquí para allá, no limpiando nada en realidad. Me pregunté por qué los vecinos barrían tanto la entrada del portal si literalmente yo no había hecho eso en mi vida y seguía sin haber suciedad delante de la puerta de aluminio verde. Un misterio. Como sus nombres, cuál de los dos hacía esos platos que tan bien olían y muchas cosas más. 

Fui a regar los manzanos y les hice una foto para que Yoongi los viera, y de paso subí esa misma foto a _Twitter_ porque creía que me había quedado bien. Me llamaba mucho la atención el mundillo de las cámaras, pero no sabía si podía permitirme una que hiciera buenas fotos en aquel momento, que no trabajaba y estaba viviendo a la bartola en el campo, y hasta entonces no había tenido el ánimo necesario para dedicarme a ello; de momento el móvil suplía mis necesidades fotográficas.

Yoongi me comentó que lo estaba haciendo muy bien y lo típico, que si lo veía bien podía llevarle unas manzanas, y yo le dije que claro, todas las que quisiera. También Jimin me mandó un mensaje al ver la foto y dijo que le parecían muy bonitas y que se alegraba de que me lo estuviera pasando bien, porque realmente lo parecía. ¿Lo estaba pasando bien? ¿Sinceramente? Decir que no sería mentir: estaba mucho más relajado que, probablemente, nunca, no tenía demasiadas preocupaciones y todas las responsabilidades que me había asignado las había escogido yo, me gustaban y me gratificaban. De momento, todo estaba bastante bien. Y ya no estaba solo: tenía a Yeontan. Era cierto que tenía una familia que siempre me apoyaba, y eso estaba perfecto, y lo agradecía, y también estaban Yoongi y Jimin que eran de mis mejores amigos, pero Tannie me daba una clase de compañía que me había faltado desde que había llegado al campo.

Volví a casa lo más pronto que pude, con miedo de que Yeontan se hubiera despertado y se hubiera sentido solo. Cuando me estaba acercando, desde la bici pude ver a los dos vecinos frente a la puerta de aluminio verde, compungidos. Me dio un vuelco el corazón y pedaleé más deprisa, hasta situarme frente a ellos. Les sorprendió la frenada tan arriesgada que hice con el pequeño vehículo y se quedaron mirándome.

Con la respiración entrecortada y la boca abierta como un pez que debe absorber todo lo que pueda bajo el agua, dirigí la vista a casa, tratando de entender qué estaba ocurriendo. Intenté tranquilizarme y tragué saliva, con cierta dificultad.

—Se oían gritos desde tu casa —me explicó el vecino de los labios finos.

No había nadie en mi casa que pudiera gritar.

—Más bien unos aullidos —puntualizó el otro.

Ah, Yeontan. Pobrecito. Debía haberse despertado, y al ver que no estaba allí debió sentirse muy solo… No entendí cómo había aguantado tantos días en el parque sin nadie que le cuidara, sinceramente, si por dos minutos que abandonaba la casa se ponía así.

—Ah, vale, gracias, ya me encargo yo —les aseguré.

Ante sus gestos confusos, me vi obligado a concretar.

—Es mi perro, creo que aún no está acostumbrado a estar solo.

Cuando entré en el recinto, Yeontan se puso a ladrar y aullar otra vez, no sabía si de miedo o de tristeza. Entré en casa y lo llamé. Pensé que vendría a recibirme, pero no lo hizo, así que me preocupé por si le había pasado algo. En efecto, no solo se quejaba porque estaba solo, sino porque se había quedado encallado entre dos armarios y no podía salir. Aparentemente se había metido por detrás de uno, ya que cabía, y al intentar salir por la rendija que había entre ambos, su tamaño se lo había impedido. Moví uno de los muebles y Yeontan salió disparado, contento como unas castañuelas. Corrió a mis pies y empezó a ladrar moviendo la cola, contento. Intenté cogerlo, pero no se dejó.

Pensé que tendría hambre así que decidí echarle de comer.

Los siguientes días fueron un poco parecidos. Cuando iba a la granja a regar volvía con Yeontan encallado en algún mueble, o simplemente lloriqueando y triste porque yo no estaba allí. Cuando salía a pasearlo por el parque, hacia la tarde, parecía el ser vivo más feliz del mundo, y eso me alegraba. Creí, sin embargo, que debía arreglar el problema de las mañanas. No me gustaba que el pobrecito se levantase y viera que no estaba yo allí, se sintiera triste y llorase. No solo era malo para su salud, sino que también molestaba a todos los vecinos. ¿Y si lo llevaba conmigo a los manzanos? Podría perderse… ¿no? Aunque siempre volvía a mis pies cuando se sentía solo.

Decidí hacer varias pruebas en el parque antes de llevarlo al huerto tan anchamente. Le quitaba la correa y le dejaba que hiciera lo que quisiese. Él simplemente se quedaba mirándome, o correteaba un poco en círculos, nunca alejándose de mí, y volvía siempre que le llamaba. También comencé a acostumbrarlo a la bicicleta. Compré una cestita y le puse unos cojines para que él se sintiera más a gusto. Le gustaba tanto aquel sitio que a veces se dormía ahí mismo. Pedaleaba despacito e intentaba evitar los baches más de lo normal para que Tannie no sintiera miedo. No fueron demasiados días, porque quería llevarlo conmigo a todas partes cuanto antes para no dejarlo solo en casa y que se pusiera a llorar todas las mañanas. Pensé que tal vez podría dejarlo con los vecinos, pero no sabía ni sus nombres y no confiaba lo suficientemente en ellos como para encomendárselo.

Finalmente, llegó el día en que llevé a Yeontan a ver los manzanos. Subí la carretera que separaba la casa de la granja con suavidad, para no ponerle nervioso, y luego tuve cuidado con no pisar piedras en el camino de tierra. Mientras iba dejando atrás las otras granjas me di cuenta de cómo Tannie intentaba asomarse a la cesta para ver el paisaje, o, al menos, a dónde le estaba llevando; pero era tan pequeñito todavía que sus patitas no alcanzaban los bordes.

Cuando llegamos al huerto dejé la bicicleta donde siempre la dejaba y cogí a Yeontan con una única mano. Él dio pataditas en el aire, como solía hacer, y yo lo pegué a mí y comencé a acariciarlo, para que no se asustase. Lo acerqué a uno de los manzanos y dejé que lo olisquease. No mostró ninguna reacción especial y me miró ladeando la cabeza. Le dediqué una sonrisa y me moví entre los manzanos, con él entre los brazos. Pensé que si le dejaba ver el paisaje no sabría apreciarlo, obviamente, porque era un perro, así que lo dejé en el suelo para que jugara y explorase si quería. Se alejó un pelín y volvió a acercarse, y dio un par de vueltas alrededor de mis pies, pero siempre mantenía una distancia prudencial entre lo que era lejano y desconocido y lo que era cercano y de confianza, es decir, yo. Pude regar sin problemas, aunque él estuviera allí, y cuando terminé me tumbé sobre la hierba del campo contemplando las nubes, tan blancas y pomposas y pareció que nunca nada malo hubiera sucedido sobre la faz de la tierra. Yeontan se acercó a mí, me lamió la cara con su pequeña lengua y después se subió encima de mi pecho y comenzó a jugar con los botones de mi chaqueta. Sonreí, complacido, y levanté la mano para acariciarle, pero este gesto le hizo retroceder y cayó sobre la hierba fresca. Volvió a levantarse con tanto desparpajo, tanta indiferencia, energía y ganas de seguir jugando que le tuve un poco de envidia porque yo hacía mucho tiempo que no me había repuesto así de una caída. Tan rápido. Con tanto ánimo.

Me incorporé y revisé mensajes y tweets en mi móvil. Nada sorprendente por las redes. Un grupo de k-pop iba a sacar un nuevo disco, un deportista había ganado una competición importante y Jimin se quejaba de que le dolían los pies porque estaba ensayando para una exhibición de baile. Jimin era de esa clase de personas que son muy perfeccionistas y se estresan muy deprisa por todo, porque siempre quieren dar lo máximo y ser la mejor versión de sí mismos, y eso a veces es complicado. Yo también era así, con la única diferencia de que no temía no conseguirlo, no me estresaba, y si lo lograba bien y si no, otra vez será. Y, pese a que tal vez mi forma de verlo era mucho más relajante, la suya, por lo que me había enseñado la experiencia, era más efectiva. Porque su objetivo de excelencia nunca abandonaba su cabeza hasta que lo conseguía. En mi mente era más como algo que sería muy interesante de alcanzar, y solo ponía el esfuerzo conveniente si iba a ser satisfactorio. Odiaba pasarlo mal a lo tonto. Pero no puedes culpar a alguien por hacerse sufrir.

Volví a casa con Yeontan montado en la cestita de la bici, comí algo en casa y volví a salir para pasearlo. De camino a la ciudad, prácticamente cuando abandonaba el portal, vi al vecino de la sonrisa amplia y brillante en la puerta, barriendo como si le fuera la vida en ello. Me saludó con un gesto amable, pero en cuanto vio a Yeontan se acercó con interés.

—¡Vaya! Con que este es tu perrito —se sorprendió.

Se agachó para jugar un poquito con él. Colocó la palma de la mano frente a su patita para que la chocase y Yeontan se apartó un poco, pero luego cogió confianza, de alguna manera, y le dio un pequeño y tierno cabezazo que hizo reír mucho al vecino. Parecía un chaval muy jovial divertido.

—Perdona por no presentarme. Jung Hoseok —dijo, tras levantarse.

Estrechamos nuestras manos en señal de complicidad.

—Kim Taehyung. Un placer —le aseguré—. Él es Yeontan.

—Qué perro más bonito, de verdad. Y tiene unas cejitas tan monas…

Miró a Yeontan y le saludó con la voz muy aguda. Él reaccionó ladrando.

—Qué cosita —comentó, meloso. Luego se dirigió a mí—. Entonces, ¿te has mudado hace mucho?

—Em… bueno, tampoco tanto. Hace casi un mes o así. Pero ya había vivido aquí de pequeño, así que estoy bastante familiarizado con este lugar —le expliqué.

Él iba asintiendo largamente, dando a entender que me escuchaba con atención.

—Oooooh, ya veo. Supongo entonces que eres el nieto del señor que vivía ahí, ¿no? —quiso asegurarse.

Que me hablase de mi abuelo hizo que mi rostro se ensombreciera un poco, pero ya había pasado tiempo, ya lo había superado, podía hablar de aquello sin ningún problema. Decidí no dar demasiadas explicaciones.

—Ese soy yo —contesté—. Y tú… ¿cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí? O, bueno, lleváis.

—Puede que un año o diez meses —respondió—, y este es un lugar muy acogedor, francamente, nos encanta. Nunca pasa nada, nunca se oye nada, todo está tranquilo y en calma… sentimos mucha paz y tranquilidad. A veces puede parecer un poco aburrido, pero con compañía todo es mejor.

Le dediqué una cálida sonrisa.

—Tienes razón.

 

A la semana siguiente las nubes eran más oscuras que la anterior, y adiviné por aquel hecho que iba a llover. Hacía mucho que no caían cuatro gotas, y pensé, sinceramente, que eso era muy conveniente porque así no tendría que regar yo los manzanos. Así que por la mañana me quedé en casa jugando con Yeontan, esperando a que el cielo me hiciera el trabajo, pero como no llovió, después de comer me subí a la bici, coloqué al perrito en el cesto y me marché a la granja.

Dejé a Yeontan que jugara entre la hierba y comencé a preparar la manguera para regar. Sin embargo, el cielo estaba tan gris que supuse que no haría falta, que probablemente llovería muy pronto, así que esperé un poco más por si acaso. Me senté en el banco de piedra y oteé el horizonte. Era oscuro, de mal augurio, extraño… nunca había visto unas nubes tan negras en Geochang desde que me mudé. De pequeño seguro que sí. Eché un vistazo para saber dónde estaba y qué hacía Yeontan, y al no verlo le llamé para que viniera. Pronto escuché un animado ladrido y vi cómo corría hacia a mí, tropezándose de vez en cuando sobre sus propias patas y la lengua fuera. Cuando estuvo cerca de mí dio un saltito para intentar colocarse sobre mis muslos, pero se cayó sin siquiera rozarme la rodilla. Lo recogí del suelo, comprobé que no se había hecho daño y luego lo volví a dejar. Me levanté y fui a tumbarme sobre la hierba. Estaba más húmeda de lo normal, pese a que todavía no había llovido, y eso para mí fue agradable. Sentí en mi espalda la caricia de las plantas y la serenidad de la tierra…

Cerré los ojos y esperé, respirando aquel aire tan cargado de agua y aquella tranquilidad tan carente de preocupaciones. Pronto empezaría a llover, seguramente, solo era cuestión de esperar… así que quería aprovechar al máximo posible aquel ambiente tan refrescante. Aunque hacía un poco de frío.

Sentí una gota de agua en la mejilla, otra en los labios, otra en la nariz, en los brazos, en las piernas, y cuando me cayó una en el párpado y se coló en mi córnea, me levanté de un salto fregándome el ojo porque aquello me había molestado. Era hora de irme, sin embargo, y deprisa, antes de que lloviera más y me pillase lo más gordo de camino. Miré hacia los lados en busca de Yeontan. No lo vi, por lo que le llamé. Pero no vino. Volví a llamarle, silbé, cada vez más fuerte, Yeontan, Tannie, Yeontan, pero no venía.

Corrí hasta la caseta de herramientas, que me la había dejado abierta, y comprobé que Yeontan no se había encallado dentro con algún utensilio, antes de cerrarla. Cada vez caían más gotas y con más fuerza, haciendo que se me empapara la chaqueta por fuera y la cara. Me odié por no haber traído un paraguas, pero más todavía me odié por haber dejado que Yeontan se perdiera. Seguí llamándole mientras rebuscaba entre las hileras de manzanos, pero ahí no estaba. Miré por los alrededores de la casa, ya que había sitios pequeños en los que él se podría haber resguardado de la lluvia, pero no, ahí no estaba. Y el agua cada vez se calaba más en mis huesos, y el frío, y sentí que, si yo abrigado ya estaba tiritando por el clima y el miedo, Yeontan debería estar pasándolo peor todavía.

Lo llamé de nuevo, con las manos haciendo de amplificador, a cada lado de mi boca, pero nada. El sonido de las gotas cayendo y golpeando el suelo no me dejaba oír con claridad si él estaba intentando también que respondiera a sus ladridos, y el temor de que se hubiera podido hacer daño me nublaba el entendimiento. Corrí por todo el recinto, asustado y llamándole, pisando cada vez charcos más grandes de agua… ¿y si se ahogaba con uno? ¿Y si se moría de frío? Era muy pequeño. Y tenía las patitas muy cortas. Y se tropezaba cuando corría. Sentí que la naturaleza podía ser muy peligrosa para él, pese a que él también fuera parte de ella.

Me acerqué al pequeño hilillo de riachuelo que pasaba por ahí, con pocas esperanzas. Me parecía un poco difícil que se hubiera alejado tanto de donde yo estaba, pero me encontraba desesperado por encontrarle.

Entonces, lo oí. Era un aullido de auxilio, sin duda alguna, y también era de Yeontan. Miré a los lados y le vi sobre una pequeña islita de tierra en el agua, que, a causa de la fuerte lluvia que se había desatado, iba más cargado y con más fuerza que nunca. Para mí, un ser humano de metro ochenta, era fácil atravesar aquel pequeño charco, por muy embravecido que se encontrara; pero para un perrito de treinta centímetros, no.

Me situé a su lado en varios segundos, mojándome hasta las rodillas por el chapoteo, pero ya estaba tan empapado que prácticamente ni lo noté. Yeontan se alegró muchísimo al verme, dejó de temblar tanto y dio saltitos de alegría. Yo lo cogí y al ver que estaba mortalmente frío, más incluso que mi mano, me dolió la vida. Me saqué la gabardina y lo lie con ella, como si fuera un bebé entre unas mantas, y lo sujeté con ambos brazos. Con lo pequeñito que era no podía dejar que perdiera el calor, porque podía enfermarse. Corrí campo a través con Yeontan y la chaqueta pegados al torso, intentando que sacase el morrito por alguna parte para que no se asfixiara. Mi camiseta de lana pesaba más al llevar retenida tanta agua, y tenía el cabello completamente empapado, pero yo ya era mayor y Tannie era solo un bebé.

Primero decidí que sería buena idea quedarnos en la casa de la granja. Pensé que tendría algo con lo que hacer fuego, pero no, la estufa y la cocina funcionaban con leña y no había. Me detuve un rato a pensar. Yeontan salió de mi chaqueta y se sacudió las gotas de agua que todavía le quedaban entre el pelaje. Le miré y esbocé una sonrisa al ver que ya se encontraba mejor. No temblaba de miedo y no estaba en medio de un riachuelo, a merced del frío y demás. ¿Pero cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Tenía entendido que no solía separarse de mí, y, sin embargo, lo había encontrado bastante lejos…

Me planteé quitarme la camiseta, por lo menos un par de veces, porque la tela había absorbido mucha agua y, además de ser muy pero que muy molesta, me daba muchísimo frío. Los pantalones, parecido, pero no tanto, solamente por los bordes de abajo. Cogí la chaqueta con intención de ponérmela, pero Yeontan la había ensuciado del barro que llevaba en las patitas. De hecho, estaba dejando perdida la sala en aquel momento, correteando alegremente y saltando con energía. Sentí que no podía regañarlo porque estaba contento, pero de alguna manera tenía que aprender a no ensuciar…

—Venga, Yeontan, nos vamos —anuncié.

Volví a liarlo en mi gabardina, salimos a fuera y cerré la puerta de la granja con llave. No podía esperar a que dejara de llover porque tenía toda la pinta de que no iba a parar hasta bien entrada la noche, y allí no había ninguna fuente de calor. Lo más inteligente en ese momento era volver a casa, cambiarme y, probablemente, escuchar música mientras Yeontan y yo descansábamos entre unas mantas. Con té calentito. Solo de pensarlo hizo que la situación actual me diera mucho más asco y tuviera más ganas todavía de llegar a casa. Así que metí la chaqueta con Yeontan dentro en el cestito y comencé a pedalear lo más rápido que pude, mientras las gotas golpeaban duramente mi cara y mi cuerpo, y el viento soplaba precisa y extrañamente en contra mía. Cuando llegué al portal guardé el vehículo rápidamente en el garaje, porque fuera se podría oxidar, y entré en casa en seguida. Primero me encargué de bañar a Yeontan en la pica del lavabo, porque no quería que me dejara la casa perdida, lo dejé en su camita y luego puse la lavadora y fui a darme una ducha con el agua muy caliente. Cuando salí del cuarto de baño puse la estufa en el salón y me senté en el sofá con el pijama puesto.

Yeontan estaba jugando con uno de sus peluches, tan contento, y yo lo observé con una sonrisa. Cuando empezó a llover y no estaba me entró el pánico. Pensaba que se había hecho daño porque lo llamaba y no venía, o que se había perdido, y si el temporal seguía empeorando podía ser muy malo para él porque era un perrito muy pequeño. No sabía si podría haber muerto, probablemente no, o sí, preferí no pensarlo, porque me daba miedo que le pudiera pasar algo. Era especial para mí. Realmente sí era como una briqueta de carbón, así que Yoongi había escogido un nombre muy acertado: era pequeñito y negro, y daba calor. Siempre estaba encendido, animado, saltando, jugando, y siempre me estaba buscando para darme compañía. Y sus ojos brillaban como si la luna y las estrellas se hubieran encaprichado de ellos, aunque su mirada era muy pero que muy cándida, inocente, pero a veces burlona, por sus “cejas”. Y tenía el pelaje muy suave…

Una vez más, me pregunté quién podría haberlo abandonado. En realidad, ¿quién podía abandonar un perrito? ¿O un ser vivo? ¿Cómo se pude hacer algo así? ¿No es más fácil llevarlo a la protectora si ya no puedes encargarte de él? ¿Y las personas que sí podían cuidarlos, pero aun así no les salía de las narices y los dejaban solos a merced de la soledad? Entendía lo triste que era aquello. Porque, al igual que yo, los perros eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para seguir viviendo por sí mismos, respirar, encontrar comida, dormir y levantarse por las mañanas, que de vez en cuando puede ser dificultoso; sin embargo, vivir solamente no es placentero. Y, sin dueño, al igual que yo sin un compañero, no podía sentirme completo por dentro.

Llamé a Yeontan por su diminutivo y él levantó la cabeza como si hubiera presionado un interruptor. Se giró y me observó, expectante, a ver qué le pedía. Ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.

Bajé del sofá para situarme a su lado y empecé a jugar a que me persiguiera la mano. Cada vez que accedía a intentar atraparme los dedos con esa carita tan dulce suya, su cuerpecito menudo y gordito, que tanto tambaleaba, sus patitas y los dientecitos con los que nunca llegaba a atacarme realmente… Tal vez no había pasado mucho tiempo. No, no era como a la abuela que la había conocido y pasamos juntos más de quince años, o el abuelo, o mis padres y mis hermanos, o muchos de mis amigos a quien apreciaba muchísimo, como Yoongi o Jimin, que los había conocido hacía años; pero sentía, sin duda alguna, que él era especial para mí. Como los manzanos. Como Geochang mismo.

No hacía falta que lo dijera, porque no iba a entenderme de esa manera: de hecho, yo creo que tal y como le estaba tratando él ya captaba la indirecta. Pero ojalá pudiera haberle bendecido en voz alta, como tenía ganas de hacerlo alguna vez en mi vida, y haberle bienvenido de una manera más directa como nuevo miembro de mi familia.


	3. Los nuevos vecinos

Llovió el resto de la tarde y de la noche, y a la mañana siguiente, al levantarme de la cama, el cielo no estaba completamente despejado por lo que llovería más. Pese a todo, se respiraba tranquilidad. La gran suerte de aquel tiempo es que no hacía falta que fuera a regar los manzanos durante unos cuantos días, porque ya tendrían una enorme cantidad de agua.

Fui a hacerme el desayuno. Cuando puse un pie en la cocina me di cuenta de lo frío que era el ambiente en aquel momento, y de lo pesado que me sentía yo. Como si tuviera piedras en la cabeza, en los párpados y, también, si cabe, en el cerebro. Intenté ignorar aquella sensación tan incómoda de fatiga cargante, pero cuando cogí la leche de la nevera y la puse sobre la encimera, sentí que el mundo empezaba a moverse muy pero que muy ligeramente, y me obligué a detenerme, parpadear y volver a mirar a mi alrededor. Tosí. También tenía los conductos respiratorios llenos de mucosa. Vaya, eso no estaba ahí cuando me metí en la cama.

—Yeontan —le llamé en voz alta.

Parecía que aquella palabra hubiera salido de mi nariz y no de mi boca, y me sorprendí. Me dolía la garganta. Vaya.

El perrito vino corriendo hacia mí, y se quedó mirándome sacudiendo la cola y sacando la lengua. Me agaché un momento y evalué su estado: él parecía estar bien. Ah, pero le había resguardado con mi chaqueta —que era más útil que taparme a mí, dado que Tannie era un cachorrito de dos meses y yo un chaval de veinte—. Pero menos mal que estuviera bien, y no como yo, que aparentemente no solo me había puesto enfermo, sino que además padecía mucosidad y tos seca que yo pensaba que no podían ir de la mano, pero ahí estaban, ambas campando a sus anchas en mi cuerpo.

Me dirigí inconscientemente a un armario de la cocina donde guardábamos los medicamentos, y me los miré un poco por encima. Alguno serviría, me dije, y cogí unos cuantos que me parecían útiles para la ocasión, tapándome con el reverso de la mano la tos. Le eché de comer a Yeontan, calenté la leche, cogí un poco de arroz que quedó de anoche y unas mandarinas y lo llevé todo al salón. Allí me envolví en una manta mientras, utilizando las gafas para ver mejor de cerca, comprobé la fecha de caducidad de los productos. Qué curiosidad. Había algunos que llevaban uno o dos años sin ser consumibles, pero otros hasta diez o quince. Parecía ser que nadie se había puesto enfermo desde hacía mucho tiempo en esa casa… o tal vez es que esos productos tan antiguos eran para combatir alguna enfermedad muy extraña. Prefería no pensarlo. Ya que mi abuelo debió morirse de algo.

Dejé los medicamentos en su sitio y decidí que tal vez debía ir a la farmacia. Salí a fuera a comprobar el frío y hacía mucho, así que cerré la puerta y volví a meterme en casa.

Pensé en algún remedio casero o algo así. En plan, cuidarme. Porque cuando de pequeño me ponía enfermo mi abuela no me daba ningún medicamento, simplemente me obligaba a no ir a clase, estar todo el día acurrucado a las mantas, comer mucho arroz caliente y recibir su amor eterno y purificador. A lo mejor me sentía tan bien con mi abuela que los problemas se curaban solos. Y, aunque sí creo en la ciencia, seguro que el método que usaba mi abuela para curarme también era muy científico. Porque solo tenía un resfriado y fiebre y tos seca y mucosidad. No era nada del otro mundo, tampoco.

Me senté en el sofá tapado con la manta más gruesa que encontré en la casa, y me puse a ver la tele. Echaban un programa de música donde unas chicas bailaban y cantaban al mismo tiempo una canción bastante pegadiza. Me interesaba la música, así que lo dejé como ambientación, aunque realmente no lo estaba viendo.

Me di cuenta de que me había dejado las gafas, muy redondas y con las pastas finísimas, puestas. Me daba muchísima pereza sacármelas, así que las dejé, sin más, ahí. Por el cansancio ya veía un poco mal, después de todo… Y me levanté a por el termómetro y vi que tenía treinta y ocho y medio de fiebre, y, sinceramente, aquello era un montón. Así que desayuné deseando de todo corazón que la comida me diera fuerza, porque sentía que mis músculos pesaban mucho, y puse en _Twitter_ que tenía el catarro del siglo y que si querían compartieran algún consejo para que me sintiera mejor porque lo necesitaba. No me sentía con fuerzas para pedalear hasta la farmacia…

Jimin me mandó un mensaje de preocupación infinita deseándome salud y fuerza y que comiera mucho arroz caliente y que, si podía, que pidiera ayuda de alguna manera. Se me ocurrió llamar a mi familia, para que viniera alguien, pero no quería preocuparles… porque si les decía que estaba así de mal vendrían enseguida y tenían otros quehaceres más importantes que cuidarme. No podía irrumpir así en su rutina.

En general, mis seguidores me recomendaron ir a la farmacia o pastillas varias. Pero sinceramente me sentía muy pero que muy mal y muy cansado, demasiado como para pedalear hasta la ciudad. Nunca me había levantado tan mal.

Me tumbé en el sofá para taparme mejor, y medité sobre mi fatídico estado, mientras el programa de música seguía sonando y Yeontan jugaba con un peluchito de Epi.

Me dormí. Y cuando me desperté fue por los ladridos del perrito, que debió pensar que me había pasado algo al no responderle en pleno día, y el sonido del timbre que no dejaba de sonar. En cuanto me incorporé, Yeontan cambió su aullido de tristeza a un gemido de alegría, saltó de aquí para allá y movió la cola, animado. Dejé las gafas encima de la mesa, me puse las zapatillas y salí a ver quién era. Lo malo es que tendría que trasponer hasta la puerta verde de aluminio y eso me daba la pereza más absoluta.

Me quedé en el porche y pregunté que quién era. Los vecinos. Qué querían. Que el perro estaba ladrando de forma extraña otra vez, tenía la tele encendida y nadie contestaba al timbre.

—¿Se oye la tele desde vuestra casa? —me extrañé.

—No, ¡qué va! ¡Pero se ve desde la ventana! —me avisaron.

Miré de reojo su casa y me pregunté por qué el arquitecto había construido con aquellos ángulos las ventanas o por qué mi familia había decidido poner la tele ahí. En realidad, me daba un poco igual que viesen lo que viera. Pensándolo dos veces, ¿por qué habían mirado con tanto interés por mi ventana? Ah, estarían preocupados por los ladridos de Yeontan. Con todas las mantas encima salí hasta la puerta de aluminio, tosiendo.

—¿Anda todo bien? —quiso saber el de los labios finos.

—Sí, no pasa nada. Me había dormido. Yeontan se pone así cuando ve que tengo un comportamiento fuera de lo normal… —les expliqué.

De nuevo, mi voz sonaba más nariz que persona.

—¡Vaya resfriado! ¿Quieres que te llevemos a la farmacia? —me propuso el de los labios gruesos.

Iba a declinar la oferta, porque no quería molestarles, pero si se había ofrecido debía ser porque no tenían nada mejor que hacer, o simplemente era una muy buena persona. Yo en aquel estado hubiera sido incapaz de desplazarme durante más de quince minutos hasta la ciudad, de hecho, no me sentía capaz ni de andar hasta la parada de autobús más cercana, así que realmente me estaba quitando un peso enorme de encima.

Accedí, agradeciendo de todo corazón su disponibilidad y buena fe. Él me dijo que no era nada y que les encantaba conducir a ambos, y que también tenían que comprar algunas cosas así que les iba de camino.

Me cambié. Al principio no iba a hacerlo porque hacía frío y sentía que quería cavar un agujero en el suelo para perder la poca energía que me quedaba, solo para echarme en él y enterrarme, pero saqué fuerzas, no sé de dónde. Me puse los pantalones más holgados que tenía, que aparentemente eran de pana, y yo odiaba la pana, pero mira yo qué sé era para ir a la farmacia. Con una camiseta de lana de cuello alto y unos zapatos de vestir horteras ya tenía el look perfecto. Lo combiné todo con un gorro porque tenía varios y no los había usado desde que llegué a Geochang, pero a último momento me lo quité porque, tal vez, era demasiado. Cuando iba a salir de casa vi que Yeontan me seguía, haciéndome ojitos tiernos, y tuve que llevármelo porque si lo dejaba en casa solo iba a sentirse triste, desamparado y mal.

Los vecinos no se quejaron y dejaron que le llevase sin rechistar.

—Por cierto, encantado de conocerte. Kim Seok Jin. Tú puedes llamarme solo Jin —se presentó.

Era el de los labios gruesos, y conducía.

—Kim Taehyung. Y él es Yeontan.

Él asintió mientras maniobraba, miraba el retrovisor, iba hacia atrás y etc., todo para sacar el coche del garaje. Hoseok cerró la gran puerta de aluminio de éste y también cerró la de la parcela. Luego ocupó el asiento del copiloto y me miró a través del retrovisor. Pero no dijo nada, a diferencia de lo que esperé. Solo sonreían, ambos, sin más. Comenzamos a avanzar hacia el norte, hacia la ciudad, sin decirnos nada.

Ellos dos comentaban de vez en cuando algo relacionado con la conducción, la carretera, los giros, las vueltas, las direcciones, los semáforos… tenía la impresión de que querían hablar conmigo de algo, de alguna manera, pero no sabían exactamente cómo iniciar la conversación, y estaban demasiado cómodos hablando entre ellos. Así que, cuando estaban en silencio, fui yo quien rompí el hielo, con mi congestionada voz.

—¿Quién cocina de los dos? —quise saber.

Ellos se quedaron un poco perplejos. Hoseok puso cara rara y Jin ni siquiera miró, estaba conduciendo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió el segundo.

—Ah, nada, es que a veces cuando vuelvo se huelen las comida o las cenas desde mi casa y, sinceramente, me entra muchísima hambre… por eso preguntaba, pero si os he molestado o algo yo… —empecé a disculparme.

—Ah, no —me tranquilizó Hoseok, alegrando la cara—. ¡El que cocina así de genial es Jin!

—Ay, Hobi, tanto como “así de genial”, no sé —se desmeritó Jin—. No es para tanto. Simplemente disfruto mucho de la cocina, así que suelo ser yo siempre el que prepara la comida, pero aún me falta mucho por aprender.

—Anda, pero si cocinas de maravilla, de verdad. Se nota cuando lo hago yo —le aduló Hoseok, con cierta dulzura en su sinceridad.

Asentí, con la boca abierta, sin poder decir nada.

—Nada, perdona, es que por un momento habíamos pensado que eras esa clase de persona que cree que entre dos hombres debe existir “la mujer de la relación”, que se dedica a las labores de casa. Nos ha pasado. No dudo que las mujeres sean impresionantes, pero nosotros solos ya nos las sabemos arreglar. Además, ¿si hubiera una mujer por qué tendría que cocinar y hacer ella las labores del hogar? No tiene sentido —explicó Hoseok—. Porque no lo has preguntado con esa intención, ¿verdad?

Tardé un poco en asimilar lo que me estaba diciendo, que realmente ni se me había ocurrido, mientras también digería la nueva información que logré leer entre líneas. Balbuceé.

—No, no, es que lo llevo oliendo desde que me mudé —les aseguré—, aunque tampoco sabía que fuerais pareja.

Puse cara de tonto porque era la que se me había quedado, porque no me lo esperaba. Más que el hecho de que fueran una pareja homosexual, que hablasen tan abiertamente sobre el tema. En Corea del Sur existía un gran estigma acerca de las relaciones no heteronormativas, y seguro que ellos dos estaban mucho más al tanto que yo, que nunca había tenido novio pese a que jamás hubiera descartado la opción. Obviamente apoyaba la relación, pero no me sentía preparado para haber escuchado aquello así que simplemente dejé la mandíbula caer. Tal vez esperaban conocer mi opinión, para saber si tenían un vecino con dos dedos de frente o no, pero más que eso, diría yo que les había tocado uno bastante impresionable.

Hoseok, ante mi gesto, sonrió armónicamente.

—Hemos llegado. ¡Abajo! —anunció.

Jin dijo que se quedaría en el coche cuidando de Yeontan y que ya me acompañaría Hoseok. Yo pensaba que iba a ir yo solo, pero no, el chaval me asistió hasta el establecimiento como si estuviera más enfermo de lo que realmente estaba, pero no me incomodó. Me pareció muy bonito actuar así con un vecino al que prácticamente no conocías, y, de hecho, me hizo recuperar un poco la fe perdida en la humanidad que supondré que todos los habitantes de la Tierra compartimos.

La visita fue rápida. Le pedí algo a la farmacéutica para curarme la gripe, o los catarros y otros síntomas que presentaba, ella me dio unos botes y los pagué mientras Hoseok miraba los estantes. Volvimos al coche y entonces él comenzó a hablarme del perro que tenían en su familia, que cuidaban entre sus padres y su hermana, y de que él y Jin en casa tenían tres “petauros del azúcar”, llamados _Eomuk_ , _Odeng_ y _Gukmul_ , y yo les pedí que me explicasen qué eran exactamente esos animales, porque jamás había oído la palabra “petauro”. Jin me dijo que eran una especie de hámster con alas de murciélago, más o menos, pero si me quedaba con las ganas podía ir a verlos cuando quisiera. 

Ahora tocaba ir a comprar. Me preguntaron si querría bajar con ellos, aunque no era muy recomendable en mi estado. Preferí quedarme en el coche con Yeontan, usando el móvil y leyendo los prospectos de los medicamentos, o intentándolo, porque sin gafas y así de enfermo hasta aquello era difícil.

Dicen las malas lenguas, y las no tan malas, que me dormí. Pese a que ellos no tardaron mucho en volver dado que necesitaban tan solo cuatro cosas, primero mi perrito se había sentado en mis piernas y se había quedado grogui, y luego le seguí yo. Me hace gracia quedarme dormido en los coches porque si la cabeza termina colgando, mi cuello luego se resiente, pero si me apoyo al respaldo la cara, que es donde está la verdadera fantasía, era todo un cuadro. Aunque Yoongi siempre ha dicho que soy demasiado guapo para parecer feo en algún tipo de situación, pero yo no opino lo mismo. Así que los vecinos me llevaron a su casa porque no querían invadir la mía, pese a que podían haberlo hecho porque tenía las llaves en el bolsillo. Cuando me desperté estaba en una de las camas de sus habitaciones, con un paño húmedo en la frente. Al principio me extrañé porque necesitaba ubicarme y después me extrañé otra vez porque necesitaba saber desde cuando Geochang se había convertido en el mismísimo cielo donde dos ángeles te cuidaban cuando estabas enfermo. Aunque me sentía una molestia y quise irme de allí.

Fui hasta el comedor, donde ambos estaban jugando muy animadamente con Yeontan.

—Hola —les saludé, bajito.

—¡Oh! ¡Te has despertado! —Hoseok se alegró.

—Iba a empezar a hacer la comida. ¿Quieres quedarte a comer? —comentó Jin.

—Oh… no… no quiero ser una carga… y perdón por… no sé, ¿qué hago aquí? —decliné su oferta.

—¡No eres ninguna carga, hombre! Te dormiste en el coche con el perrito y nos daba pena despertarte, así que te hemos traído aquí. ¡Si no quieres quedarte, lo entendemos! —explicó Hoseok.

No, bueno. En realidad, si cocinaba Jin… ¿quería quedarme? Quería probar su deliciosa comida. Y no me dio tiempo de meditar en detalle la cuestión, así que decidí restarle importancia a que me hubieran llevado hasta allí en contra de mi voluntad, porque no me retenían, y también podía entenderse como un acto de buena fe…

Hice ver como que me lo pensaba, aunque en realidad ya había decidido.

—Si no soy ninguna molestia, me gustaría…

—¡Que no, hombre! ¡Que nos encanta tener compañía! ¡Además, un nuevo vecino! ¡Seguro que tenemos millones de historias interesantes que contarnos! —Y se rio.

Jin se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina. Antes de abandonar el salón me dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que, acompañada de esos labios tan perfectos, no sé si pertenecía al más puro de los ángeles o al mismísimo diablo. Hoseok me hizo una señal para que me sentase junto a él en el salón y lo hice. La decoración era muy moderna y todo seguía una temática bastante minimalista, pulcra, blanca y cuadriculada. A gran diferencia de mi casa.

—¡Jin cocina genial! ¡No te arrepentirás! —me aseguró el hombre.

No lo dudaba. Aunque seguía sintiéndome extraño, porque no sabía si aquello realmente era abusar o no de su amabilidad…

—Gracias por todo esto, de verdad —le dediqué, conmovido.

—¡No hay de qué! ¡Somos vecinos, al fin y al cabo, estamos para ayudarnos! —le restó importancia.

Asentí, con cierta inseguridad. Pero poco a poco me fui sintiendo mucho más cómodo con aquellos dos. Comimos los tres juntos mientras Yeontan jugueteaba con un peluchito que yo solía llevar encima para él, bajo la mesa. Tanto Hoseok como Jin se habían enamorado completamente del perrito y comentaban sus movimientos con ternura y aprecio. Intenté aprovechar al máximo cada bocado porque no sabía cuándo volvería a probar algo tan rico, porque, realmente, Jin era un excelente cocinero: había hecho un _kimchi_ de una variedad inusual, pero muy sabrosa, con arroz caliente y sopa de marisco. Hacía mucho tiempo que no comía _kimchi_ , sopa de marisco o un arroz tan sabroso. Me pregunté cómo había hecho para que supiera así de bien sin ningún condimento, pero preferí no preguntar, aunque supuse que si lo hacía me lo dirían.

Hablamos durante la degustación, y cuando terminamos, tanto Hoseok como yo adulamos gratamente el talento de Jin y su dedicación, y agradecimos su esfuerzo. Me dijo entonces que me había preparado unas fiambreras con _kimchi_ que les había sobrado y arroz con carne caliente, porque sí, porque a veces te tocan unos vecinos que ni siquiera te hablan y, otras, unos que te regalan comida casera.

Luego propusieron que subiéramos a la habitación a ver a los petauros, que resultaron ser una monería y todavía eran un poco pequeñitos para saber volar. Jin y yo jugamos un rato con ellos y cuando se hizo tarde decidí que era hora de volver a casa, suficiente aprovecharme de la amabilidad de otros por hoy. Ellos accedieron, me llevé las fiambreras y me recordaron que la puerta siempre estaba abierta para mí.

Y justo cuando entré en casa con Yeontan en una mano y el regalo de los vecinos en la otra, me pregunté qué había sido todo aquello que había pasado. ¿Era normal que la gente fuera tan amable con prácticamente un desconocido? Había ocurrido, sin más, y sentí que era lo más cercano a una experiencia mística extrasensorial que viviría jamás. Había sido como visitar el cielo para que te atendieran unos ángeles que brillaban y sonreían más que el sol y literalmente lo hacían todo bien, tenían buenos ideales, buena conversación y sabían sacarte una sonrisa. Me pregunté qué había hecho yo para merecer unos vecinos así de perfectos. Porque, en principio, lo parecían.

Pero, aunque obviamente no iba a tentar a la suerte ni iba a ser tan irrespetuoso de meterme en su vida para intentar descubrirlo, al igual que hasta las rosas blancas tienen sus partes grises, las sombras formadas por sus otros pétalos, aquella pareja debía tener alguna imperfección.

O eso pensé.

 

Cuando me desperté, a la mañana siguiente, me tomé los medicamentos como me había indicado la farmacéutica y le di el desayuno a Yeontan. Salí un momento al portal porque realmente no sabía bien qué hacer y vi a Hoseok barriendo la entrada. Como siempre. Pensé que sería buena idea saludarle y agradecerle lo de ayer, pero hacía frío y yo seguía enfermo y hablarle se suponía pasar un buen rato en mi jardín, a merced del aire. Decidí entrar de nuevo en casa y jugar con Yeontan. Ya que no tenía nada más que hacer, porque los manzanos se habrían regado suficiente con la lluvia.

Me puse a cotillear por Twitter, cosa que hacía de vez en cuando, y estuve un rato hablando con Jimin sobre la vida. Me explicó que la exhibición de danza contemporánea le había salido muy bien, gracias al cielo, y que el público quedó muy satisfecho y él también, que era, realmente, lo que más le importaba. Eso sí, ahí donde lo veías, Jimin era realmente policía especializado en tráfico. Cuando lo descubrí tuve ganas de hacerle la bromita de “arréstame”, pero me pareció muy hortera en su momento y, finalmente, nunca lo hice. Lo que nunca llegué a comprender era de dónde sacaba el tiempo para estar todo el día controlando coches y bicicletas, pero también para bailar. Aquello me sugirió la imagen mental de que Jimin podía ser una de esas personas con una doble vida, que por la mañana era algo tan inofensivo como un policía y por la noche se convertía en una estrella del baile, grácil, despampanante, que con aquellos ojos afilados y asesinos te miraba y te robaba el alma y el cuerpo y la vida. Pero después pensé que no, que un policía realmente era más peligroso que un bailarín.

—Jo, algún día me gustaría ir a una de tus exhibiciones. Seguro que bailas superbién —le dije.

—¡Puedes venir cuando quieras! Sabes ubicar Busan en un mapa, así que no puedes perderte —contestó él.

¿Sinceramente? Sí, en aquel momento sí podía ir cuando quisiera. Además, que no estaba tan lejos. Y como prácticamente estaba en vacaciones.

—Bueno, ahora estoy malito… —envié.

—Jo, ponte bueno pronto.

Y a eso le adjunto varios _emojis_ de corazoncitos, plantitas, animalitos y estrellas. Todas cosas bonitas que me augurarían, sin duda alguna, una próspera recuperación.

En pocos mensajes más terminamos la conversación. Y recordé, vagamente, que pronto sería su cumpleaños. Un trece de octubre de mil novecientos noventa y cinco había nacido Park Jimin. Desde que éramos amigos, cada año nos decíamos algo por nuestros cumpleaños. E intentábamos regalarnos cosas y nos las mandábamos por paquete, porque o yo no tenía tiempo de ir a Busan o él tampoco de ir a Daegu. Aunque sí nos habíamos visto en persona varias veces, porque nos gustaba vernos, pero era difícil que pudiéramos en fechas de cumpleaños nuestros. Por alguna razón. Siempre había un imprevisto a principios de octubre, y el treinta de diciembre, el mío, Jimin prefería pasarlo con su familia. Como era de esperar.

Pero aquel trece de octubre de dos mil dieciocho, nada ni nadie me impedía ir a ver a mi amigo Park Jimin a llevarle un regalo por su cumpleaños. A no ser que siguiera enfermo para ese día, que lo veía poco probable, o que no fuera capaz de comprarle un regalo, que tenía uno pensado para él, pero por cómo estaba el panorama tal vez no sería capaz de ir a buscarlo… Aunque siempre podía comprarlo por internet. Pero me hacía cierta ilusión salir de tiendas, cosa que no hacía usualmente. Tal vez los vecinos podrían ayudarme…

Me asomé a la ventana y ahí seguía Hoseok, barriendo diligentemente, por alguna razón. Se pasaban mucho tiempo en el portal haciendo eso, y se iban turnando: un día estaba uno, al siguiente el otro, y así. Yo estaba un poco confuso, porque, como ya he dicho anteriormente, yo nunca había limpiado ni el porche ni el jardín ni la entrada y todo seguía, pues no impoluto, pero sí decente. Si total, las hojas que quitases mañana volverían a estar, o ya se habrían ido por el viento…

Como me seguía encontrando mal, aquel día me quedé en casa jugando con Yeontan, viendo la tele, jugando a la consola, leyendo Twitter y comiendo el arroz y el kimchi que Jin me había dado, que me iría muy bien para el estómago y el resfriado. Pero a la mañana siguiente no me encontraba mucho mejor, la verdad, así que decidí que aquel día tampoco era el más idóneo para ir a comprarle un regalo a Jimin.

De nuevo, al asomarme a la ventana, uno de los vecinos barría la entrada. Esta vez era Jin, el de los labios gruesos, que lo hacía con una indiferencia palpable. Yo le entendía, porque vaya aburrimiento ese de tener que barrer inútilmente la entrada cada día, pero no sé, si lo iba a hacer con tan pocas ganas que no lo hiciera directamente. O al menos eso pensaba yo.

Aquel día sí saqué a pasear a Yeontan, pero no me marché muy lejos. Me moví por la urbanización, más que nada, para que él se familiarizase un poquito más con ella, ya que siempre lo llevaba a los manzanos o a la ciudad, y no tenía mucho contacto con el vecindario. Hablé con varios ancianos, algunos me sonaban de cuando era pequeño, otros no, e hice un descanso junto al río. En aquel momento mi padre me llamó. Al principio tenía miedo de coger el móvil porque verían que mi voz era muy nasal y sabrían que estaba enfermo, pero pensándolo dos veces, daba igual si lo estaba: podía valerme por mí mismo, no hacía falta que viniera nadie a ayudarme. Bueno.

—Papá, hola —le saludé—. ¿Yo? Sí, muy bien. Ha hecho frío y ha llovido un poco estos días… sí, el perrito que adopté está bien. Yeontan, Yeontan se llamaba y se sigue llamando. —Hice una larga pausa para escuchar lo que me decía—. No, estoy bien, de verdad. No os preocupéis. Es solo un poco de mucosidad, por eso sueno así, pero no es tan grave. Además, ya he ido a la farmacia y me han dado unas pastillas. Sí, claro, estoy comiendo bien.

Se alargó un poco más la conversación. Nos reímos juntos un rato, y luego volvió a preguntarme que si de verdad no necesitaba que viniera un familiar. Que no. Tranquilidad. Y le repetí que yo solo ya podía cuidarme perfectamente, a lo que él seguía reticente a aceptar. Sin embargo, no era del todo verdad aquella afirmación, y si ahora estaba ahí había sido gracias a la ayuda de mis vecinos. No es que me costase aceptarlo, pero no alcanzaba a comprender lo importante que había sido su buena fe.

Y, sin embargo, no me sentía mucho mejor. Sí de ánimo, por supuesto, pero mi estado no mejoraba en absoluto. Pero tan solo había pasado un día desde que había empezado a medicarme, a lo mejor esas cosas llevaban más tiempo…

Cuando volví a casa me encontré a Jin barriendo el portal por fuera. Le saludé y le pregunté si me podrían llevar de compras uno de aquellos días, porque necesitaba un regalo de cumpleaños para un amigo. Él me sonrió amablemente y dijo que claro, cuando quisiera. Pero no tanto cuando yo quisiera sino cuando a ellos les encartase, realmente, porque luego recordó que Hoseok tenía que ir a un sitio importante aquella tarde, y que mañana no tenían el coche porque debían llevarlo a no sé dónde, pero que, si no me importaba que fuéramos andando, me acompañaban. En realidad, yo lo que quería era el coche y no la compañía en sí, aunque cuando él hizo la oferta me resultó muy tentadora…

—Me lo pensaré —mentí.

Y la tardé la pasé en casa y a la mañana siguiente decidí que ahí sí, tenía que ir a regar los manzanos porque no me quedaba otra, y daba igual si estaba enfermo o curado de espantos o como fuese, los manzanos necesitaban agua. Así que cogí la bufanda, el abrigo, coloqué a Yeontan en la cestita y comencé a pedalear hasta el huerto. Sin embargo, aquella vez no desprendieron para mí ese aura refrescante, revitalizadora y armoniosa que siempre traían consigo… sino que me cansaban. Y levantar la manguera… y encender el agua… y vigilar a Yeontan… incluso mirar al cielo se me hizo tedioso, y ni siquiera tuve miedo de que hubiera perdido la ilusión por la granja, porque sabía que no era eso, si no que algo iba mal con aquella gripe extraña.

Ni siquiera me quedé en el campo porque ya quería volver a casa, así que llamé a Tannie, Tannie al cestito, y pedalea que pedalea hasta casa. Jin seguía barriendo la entrada. Su hobby favorito. Gracias a todas las cosas de la vida y al universo que él estaba allí, sin embargo. Porque, en cuanto me bajé de la bici y coloqué la llave en la cerradura de la puerta verde de aluminio, todo se volvió borroso. Me tambaleé. Y sacudí la cabeza, intentando hacer ver que no era nada, pero entonces perdí el equilibrio, de alguna forma, y también la conciencia… lo que peor me supo es dejar caer la bicicleta, con el cesto y Yeontan en él…

Cuando me levanté me encontraba en la habitación del vecino en la que me había levantado hacía un par de días. Supuse que Jin me había llevado hasta allí. Me quedé muy aliviado al ver que, junto a mí, sobre las sábanas, Tannie también dormía. Sentí algo húmedo en la frente y me di cuenta de que era un paño blanco. El mundo ya no daba vueltas. Salí de la habitación para pedir disculpas y explicaciones.

Hoseok y Jin estaban tumbados en los sofás pulcros, minimalistas y blanco de su salón, y en cuanto oyeron mis pasos se giraron en seguida. Parecían haber estado hablando de algo muy serio, por sus caras, cosa que me parecía inusual. Se levantaron con preocupación y Hobi se acercó a mí para ponerme la mano en la frente. No me disgustó del todo que invadiese mi espacio personal porque lo hacía por mí.

—Pensábamos que te había pasado algo… quiero decir, obviamente te ha pasado, pero bueno, más grave. Sí, pensábamos que te había pasado algo más grave —me comentó, trabándose con las palabras.

Yo seguía asimilando la situación.

—Pero tranquilo, ya estás seguro. Quédate aquí, si quieres —me ofreció Jin.

Al principio no tenía intención de quedarme ahí, pero recordé la conversación con mi padre. Tal vez sí necesitaba a alguien. Porque vivía solo, con Yeontan, pero era yo quien me encargaba de él y no él de mí, y por tanto no tenía nadie que me cuidase. A parte de los vecinos. Que se estaban ofreciendo abiertamente. Creí que me estaba aprovechando de ellos, pero pensé que sería más feo rechazar su extraordinaria amabilidad.

—Claro, sí, muchas gracias —accedí.

Hoseok me dirigió del pasillo al salón, y me sentó en el sofá, a su lado.

—A ver, qué ha ocurrido. Seok Jin dice que te has desmayado junto a la entrada de casa. ¿Es que tu estado ha empeorado? —quiso saber—. Que no soy médico, pero algo podremos hacer todos juntos… ¿o prefieres que volvamos a la farmacia?

—No, no, está bien, de verdad… ahora lo último que quiero es salir de casa —rechacé—. Bueno, tampoco ha sido nada del otro mundo. Fui a regar los manzanos, y me sentía un poco mal… me parece extraño, porque mi salud no está mejorando demasiado, pese a que llevo un par de días tomando los medicamentos.

—¡Los medicamentos! —exclamó Jin—. ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa a buscarlos?

Intenté hacer ver que no me molestaba aquella petición, pero resultaba algo extraña. Me hizo desconfiar. ¿Iba a dejar que un extraño entrase en mi casa? ¿Aunque me hubiera dado de comer y se estuviera preocupando por mí? ¿De verdad creía que le iba a dar las llaves, de manera que pudiera campar a sus anchas por mi morada y hacer lo que quisiera? ¿Tanto creía que confiaba en él?

—Son el bote marrón con la etiqueta azul y la caja blanca con cositas naranjas. No me sé los nombres. —Le tendí las llaves.

Jin fue y volvió muy deprisa, y al regresar, pudimos comprender qué estaba ocurriendo. En su mano no había tan solo un bote marrón con etiqueta azul, sino dos: el que había comprado en el médico aquella misma semana y otro que llevaba caducado en el armario del salón más de cinco años. Comprendí entonces porque no me estaba bajando la fiebre.

—Ve con cuidado… tienes que mirar los botes antes de tomarte lo que hay dentro… —me reprochó Hoseok.

Pero lo hizo con tanta preocupación y ternura que no sentí que se estaba quejando de nada, sino que quería que no volviera a hacerlo para que mejorase mi calidad de vida. Yo asentí y expliqué que sin gafas no veía bien, pero que sí, era culpa mía por no mirar bien lo que me llevaba a la boca.

Jin y Hoseok se miraron con cierta pesadumbre. Luego se dirigieron a mí.

—¿Quieres que te cuidemos? Quiero decir. Si quieres pasar unos días aquí hasta que estés mejor. Sé que no tienes la gripe del siglo ni nada parecido, pero tú solo… en una casa… y con Yeontan… no es porque creamos que no puedas valerte por ti mismo, pero… —comenzó Hoseok.

—No, te entiendo. Y tienes razón. A veces, hay que buscar ayuda —comenté—, así que, gracias.

Así fue como, durante unos días, estuve viviendo en casa de Kim Seok Jin y Jung Hoseok. Por las mañanas hacían desayunos riquísimos, un poco al estilo europeo pero muy buenos, y luego por el mediodía siempre comían arroz con algo más, muchos vegetales y pescado. Parecía que a Jin no le gustaba la carne especialmente, y a Hoseok le gustaba lo que a Jin. Cuando salían de casa me preguntaban si quería ir con ellos y me obligaban a ponerme chaqueta y abrigo y bufanda y guantes, si era necesario también. Paseaban a Yeontan por mí porque yo tenía que reposar, me cambiaban la compresa fría de la frente regularmente y siempre sonreían. Siempre. También tenían una extraña manía de decir repentinamente “hoy te toca a ti”, y asentir e ir a barrer la entrada, por alguna misteriosa razón, aunque no quise preguntar para no parecer tonto, ya que ellos tenían el motivo bastante claro.

Pensé que eran una familia un poco empalagosa, por así decirlo, pero también lo era la mía. Creo que por esa razón me costó muy poco adaptarme y llevarme bien con aquellos dos. Los tres estábamos acostumbrados al cariño, a los abrazos, a las caricias y al afecto entre los seres humanos. Aunque no estaba tan acostumbrado a que me cuidasen extraños, pero ellos ya habían dejado de serlo.

Finalmente, llegó el día en que mi fiebre se había rebajado. Ya no me sentía pesado ni el mundo se tambaleaba cuando hacía un gran esfuerzo. Llegó la hora de marcharse. Lo hablé con los vecinos y ellos se alegraron por mi pronta recuperación —que tampoco era para tanto, quiero decir, era un resfriado que se había venido arriba, simplemente—. Me regalaron más fiambreras con arroz caliente y otros manjares saludables, y se despidieron de mi con un “hasta la vista”.

Lo primero que hice al abandonar su casa, en la que tan bien me habían recibido, fue ir a los campos de manzanas con Yeontan. Él estaba contento de volverlos a ver, y se notaba en la forma en la que iba y venía de parte a parte del campo. Y yo también me sentí feliz de estar allí otra vez; regué, comprobé que seguían sanos y luego iba a tumbarme sobre la fresca hierba, pero preferí quedarme en la casa de la granja, con la ventana cerrada, porque las temperaturas cada vez bajaban más y no quería volverme a resfriar. Aunque había oído que, si tu cuerpo aprende a combatir un virus, es difícil que vuelva a verse afectado por el mismo, a no ser que haya evolucionado. Así que, hasta que no se las ingeniasen para crecer y volverme más resistentes, no volvería a ponerme enfermo. Visto así, estar malito dejaba de ser contraproducente.

 

A la mañana siguiente me entraron ganas de tocar el saxofón, pero no quería porque lo llenaría de gérmenes, ya que, aunque había mejorado mi salud, el resfriado no se había ido del todo; y cuando lo tocase estando recuperado podría volver a ponerme enfermo. Qué dilema. Después de comer no tenía nada que hacer así que le mandé un mensaje a Hoseok, que me había dado su número de teléfono, pidiéndole pasar la tarde en su casa porque no sabía qué hacer. Él aceptó y dijo que me estarían esperando con los brazos abiertos y mucho amor y a mí eso último me pareció un poco incómodo al principio, pero Hoseok era así de pegajoso y, la verdad sea dicha, a mí también me gustaba el afecto. Me vestí, tomé a Yeontan y fui, un día más, a pasar el rato a casa de Hobi y Jin.

Aquella tarde jugamos a un juego de mesa y después hablamos de la vida. Me preguntaron que a qué me dedicaba, curioso que no lo hubieran pedido antes, y yo les dije que era profesor de saxofón en el conservatorio de Daegu, y eso les pareció una gran proeza y muy interesante y dijeron que tenían muchas ganas de escucharme, aunque ya lo habían hecho porque de vez en cuando había tocado el saxofón en el jardín o en casa con las ventanas abiertas. Pero que me había tomado un tiempo de descanso y allí estaba, cultivando manzanas.

—Y vosotros, ¿cómo os ganáis la vida? —quise saber.

Aparentemente, Jin era actor y modelo, y no me extrañaba con los bonitos labios, ojos, barbilla, frente, mofletes, nariz, dientes, torso, brazos, piernas y pelo que tenía. Yo nunca le había visto en ninguna película o drama, pero es que tampoco veía demasiados porque me interesaban más la música o los documentales de animales. Hoseok era coreógrafo y tenista. Tenista por hobby, aunque, según palabras suyas, no se le daba especialmente bien; pero el baile era su verdadera pasión y le sacaba provecho. Me explicó que trabajaba para una compañía que le pagaba muy bien y solo tenía que inventar las coreografías y enseñarles a los miembros de un grupo cuando tenían _comebacks_ , es decir, cuando sacaban disco, vídeo musical y esa clase de cosas, tres o cuatro veces al año.

Una vez más, quedé muy impresionado.

—Entonces, ¿tienes un huerto de manzanas? Eso debe ser _superguay_ … nosotros nos mudamos porque queríamos más calma y tranquilidad y aquí, sin duda, las hay, pero también queríamos plantar algo… lástima que nuestra parcela no nos lo permita —explicó Hoseok.

—Ah no, si yo no lo planto en casa, tengo una granja a diez minutos en bici. Allí están —desvelé.

Hoseok abrió mucho la boca, sorprendido, y Jin se rio al verle. Era una pareja muy cómica, sinceramente, así que yo también me reí.

—Hablando de manzanas —comenzó Jin—, ¿sabéis qué le dice un gusano a otro?

Tanto Hoseok como yo no lo sabíamos así que nos miramos con incertidumbre.

—Voy a dar la vuelta a la manzana —autocontestó él.

Y se empezó a reír de manera que parecía que alguien estuviera limpiando los cristales, pero, en efecto, nadie estaba frotando ninguna superficie para dejarla impoluta, solamente era él. Yo sonreí, un poco avergonzado, e intenté hacer ver que me reía.

—No hace falta que te rías, si ha sido malísimo —me tranquilizó Hobi.

—¡Eh! —se quejó el otro—. Bueno, tengo uno mejor, lo juro. ¿Sabéis cuál es el santo de las frutas?

Hoseok dejó los ojos en blanco y dijo que no lo sabía y pensé que tal vez ya estaría cansado de vivir con sus chistes malos, o a lo mejor se había acostumbrado sin más, pero a mí, sinceramente, me parecía refrescante.

—La sandía —reveló Jin.

Y volvió a reírse de manera que él hacía más gracia que su propio chiste, aunque ese en concreto me había gustado. Hoseok le estaba mirando muy fijamente conteniendo la sonrisa a duras penas. Jin le devolvió el gesto.

—Este era gracioso —se defendió.

—Bueno —dudó Hobi.

—A ver, no puedes dejarme mal delante de nuestro querido vecino eh —se quejó.

—No si a mí me da igual —intervine, ya que me había mencionado—. Quiero decir. Es un chiste malo. Se supone que tiene que ser una tontería.

—Ves, él entiende —se alegró Jin.

Hoseok siguió poniendo la misma cara, y en las comisuras de sus labios se formaron dos adorables hoyuelos. Dijo que bueno, que daba igual, que en el fondo le gustaba cuando decía cosas de ese estilo, pero no porque hiciera gracia sino porque se reía y tenía una manera especial de hacerlo, o a lo mejor eso no lo pronunció en voz alta, pero era lo que sus ojos cargados de ternura decían por él.

Como se hizo tarde, Hoseok me invitó a cenar, pero dijo que solo si esta vez ayudaba a prepararlo, aunque aquello no era especialmente buena idea, porque no es que yo fuera la dejadez culinaria en persona y no supiera ni hervir agua, pero no se me daba especialmente bien tampoco. Jin dijo que daba igual, que ya vería cómo la comida sabía mejor si se preparaba con amor y en familia.

Familia.

Me acordé, entonces, de mi abuelo. Su muerte la llevaba mucho mejor que la de mi abuela. No es porque le quisiera menos, aunque si era cierto que a ella la había querido más, pero tal vez, al morir él después, ya sabía cómo afrontar la situación. O el campo había hecho milagros. Aunque yo no creía en esas cosas ni en que el campo fuera la cura mágica a todos los problemas, ya que yo había vuelto allí a huir de la monotonía o de la muerte de mi abuelo. Nunca había escapado de ella. Esta vez la había aceptado, tal vez muy rápido, tal vez era la de mi abuela la que había asimilado demasiado lento. Pero, en el fondo pensé, sin reparos, sin necesidad de ocultarlo, que probablemente estaba creciendo. Me estaba convirtiendo en un adulto. Porque da igual si tenía veinticuatro, o dieciocho, o diez, o setenta. No es solo la experiencia o la altura lo que te convertía en alguien más mayor, porque tus vivencias pueden ser de una o de otra manera, y hay experiencias y experiencias, y no todas te hacen crecer lo mismo o convertirte en alguien igual de bueno. Pero, fuera como fuera, yo sentía que crecía. Positivamente, y yo solo. Siempre había estado muy pegado a mi familia y les agradecía infinitamente todo lo que me habían ayudado y enseñado, pero ya era hora de que viviera —que no es lo mismo que seguir viviendo— por mí mismo.

Jin se dio cuenta de que me había quedado en las nubes y me mandó a encender los fogones, pero solo si quería y con por favores. Accedí, mientras él y su pareja compartían una mirada condescendiente.

Terminamos de preparar la cena y nos pusimos a comer.

—Ei, ei, ei, ¿sabéis cómo queda un mago después de cenar? —preguntó Jin.

Otra vez. Ni yo ni Hobi dijimos nada y esperamos a su respuesta.

— _Magordito_ —contestó.

Aquel era el típico chiste que te encontrabas en tops de internet de “los mejores veinte chistes malos” y cosas del estilo, y yo no me reí porque no me hizo demasiada gracia, pero apreciaba el esfuerzo. Hoseok tampoco se rio.

—Bueno y la comida qué tal buena eh —comentó rápidamente, intentando cambiar de tema.

Por la velocidad en que lo había dicho y la manera, nos reímos todos. Me di cuenta que cada uno tenía su manera de hacerlo: Jin parecía que fregaba ventanas, Hoseok lo hacía con la boca muy abierta y yo intentaba tapármela con la mano, a cierta distancia. Mis padres decían que les gustaba cuando me reía porque mis labios hacían la forma de un rectángulo, pero nunca me había mirado al espejo riéndome tanto para ver si era cierto.

Pero sí, la comida sabía muy bien. La carne la habían hecho entre Jin y Hoseok, y yo había ayudado con el arroz, los condimentos y a cortar las verduras. Nunca imaginé que fuera tan sencillo preparar algo tan rico, pero supuse entonces que era porque nunca había probado o no había prestado demasiada atención.

Me recordaba a cuando comía en familia. O cuando la cena la hacía mi abuela. En Daegu raramente preparaba platos, y cuando mi abuelo murió y nos reunimos todos, no estuve demasiados días con mis padres y mis hermanos. Por tanto, hacía tiempo que no comía tan bien acompañado y manjares tan deliciosos, pero tan simples. Me sentí abrumado.

Paré un momento de comer, dejando los palillos sobre la mesa con cierto cuidado. Hoseok me miró con curiosidad.

—¿Pasa algo? —se preocupó.

—¿He echado alguna salsa que no te guste en la carne o algo? Perdona —se disculpó Jin, de antemano.

—No, no, no es eso —me apresuré a decir—. Qué va. Si está todo buenísimo. Solo quería darlos las gracias por todo. —Les miré con cierta gravedad. En aquella casa no era algo común, pero no se molestarían por un poco de seriedad—. No me conocéis de nada, prácticamente, y me habéis acogido con los brazos abiertos. Me habéis ayudado cuando lo necesitaba, y gracias a vuestra compañía y apoyo el resfriado se me está curando mucho más rápido. La verdad es que todos me han tratado muy bien en la vida, y me siento muy agradecido, pero entre todas las personas que se han preocupado por mí, vosotros sois los que más desinteresadamente lo han hecho. Me alegro de tener unos vecinos como vosotros.

Noté cómo Hobi se emocionaba, por su expresión de sorpresa y sus ojos brillantes. Jin negó con la cabeza.

—No, no es nada, tranquilo. Entre ciudadanos nos tenemos que ayudar. Más si somos vecinos. ¿Cómo podríamos haberte dejado solo en casa si no tenías forma humana de ir a la farmacia a por medicamentos, cocinar adecuadamente o tomarte bien las pastillas? ¿O si necesitas más compañía que la que te da el pequeño Yeontan? No debería parecerte extraño. El apoyo entre personas es normal. Tanto si cuesta como si no, pero te aseguro que a nosotros no nos cuesta nada que estés aquí o llevarte y traerte, eh —se explayó Jin.

—Es más, ¡nos encanta! ¡Tu perro es muy educado y una monería, y tú también! Además, eres buena persona. Te mereces todo esto —añadió Hoseok.

—¿Cómo estáis tan seguro de que soy buena persona? Quiero decir, no es que no lo sea, pero me parece ingenuo pensar que… —comencé.

—Porque fue tu abuelo quien nos demostró que, entre vecinos, debemos ayudarnos —reveló Hobi.

—Nosotros solíamos ser muy individualistas antes, también. Pensábamos que entre dos individuos que vivían cerca no tenía por qué existir alguna relación, cada uno con lo suyo, ¿sabes? Pero verás, un día Odeng se coló en tu casa y se quedó atascado en un sitio. Entonces tuvimos que hablar con tu abuelo para que nos ayudara a salvar al pequeñín… nunca olvidaré el momento en que rescatamos a Odeng de allí. Bueno, el caso es que así empezamos a conocernos. Al principio la relación era muy injusta, porque él daba mucho más de lo que recibía, pero cuando se ponía enfermo íbamos a cuidarle, porque no contaba con nadie… dijo que tenía una familia increíble pero que se sentía muy pero que muy malito, y no quería preocuparos… así que agradecía de corazón nuestra ayuda, porque no solo le estábamos salvando a él, sino a todos los demás. Pero, al final, supongo que no podemos hacer nada contra… la biología, supongo —explicó.

Sentí que mis ojos comenzaban a empañarse y traté de contenerme. Me lamí los labios repetidamente, intentando desviar mi atención hacia alguna parte de mi cuerpo que no fueran mis párpados.

—Tu abuelo nos enseñó a ser mejores personas. Y mira que yo ya estoy mayor ja, ja, ja —se rio Jin.

—Pero si solo tienes veintiocho años, qué me estás contando —le reprochó Hoseok.

—Bueno, el caso es que nunca se es suficiente mayor para aprender algo nuevo. Y tu abuelo nos demostró eso y muchas más cosas. Era un buen hombre —resumió Jin.

—¡Y también nos hablaba mucho de ti! De todos tus hermanos también, por supuesto, pero de ti se sentía especialmente orgulloso, puede que sea porque eres el mayor. No lo sé, la verdad. El caso es que siempre habíamos supuesto que eras bueno. El día del entierro te vimos, aunque no te saludamos, y nos pareciste educado, sincero y sensible —continuó Hoseok.

—Así que nada, no nos des las gracias a nosotros, sino a él —añadió Jin.

No pude soportarlo más y eché a llorar silenciosamente. Por mucho que me hubiera contenido durante aquel rato, tenía mis límites. No quise preocupar a mis vecinos ni alarmarlos, así que intenté desahogarme de la forma menos llamativa posible. Aunque, tal vez, entre un grupo de tres personas, que alguien se muestre así llama mucho la atención. Hoseok se levantó apresuradamente, diciendo “Oooh” con ternura, me abrazó para reconfortarme y me dio un besito en la cabeza. Luego me acarició el hombro y me dijo que no pasaba nada y que estaba superbién que llorase. Jin colocó una de sus curiosas manos sobre mi hombro y luego intentó secarme las lágrimas.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos así y cuándo volví a casa exactamente, pero, ¿importaba realmente? Porque aquello también era un hogar, donde Yeontan corría y disfrutaba, Eomuk, Odeng y Gukmul pasaban sus días y sus noches, entretenidos y juguetones como siempre, y Hoseok y Jin me esperaban con muchas ganas de reír y los brazos bien abiertos, demostrándome que vivir en comunidad no era una simple palabra compuesta, o que las personas del mismo pueblo no eran completamente ajenas: estábamos ahí para el resto. Para ayudar. Porque todos éramos humanos y si respetamos, merecemos respeto.

Por eso me alegré infinitamente de que, además de contar con mi perro, también contase con esos dos fantásticos, increíbles y alegres nuevos vecinos.


	4. Una nueva perspectiva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo parece sacado de un fanfic vmin pero no, no lo es.

Todavía recuerdo como si fuera ayer el día en que Park Jimin y yo interactuamos a través de Twitter por primera vez, hace más de cinco o seis años. Subí un vídeo tocando el saxofón. Él tenía que preparar aquella canción para una exhibición de baile, y me comentó. Y me empezó a seguir. Como yo en aquel momento no tenía muchos mutuals, le di _follow back_. Sentí curiosidad por él, revisé su perfil y vi que había subido algunos vídeos donde bailaba. Me quedé fascinado al instante por su gracilidad, elegancia, aplomo, perfeccionismo y equilibrio, y pensé que era muy afortunado porque una persona así se interesase por mí. Era como si alguien que llevara mucho tiempo admirando se diera cuenta de que existo, con la única diferencia de que a él lo había conocido aquel mismo día.  De vez en cuando nos decíamos cosas, nos dábamos algún que otro _like_ y tal. Y un día empezamos a hablar, sin más. Recuerdo su mensaje todavía. “Siempre he tenido muchas ganas de hablarte”, o algo así, seguido de que le parecía una persona muy interesante. Y desde entonces, hemos sido un apoyo el uno para el otro.

Vagamente recuerdo una época en la que Jimin “no estuviera ahí”. En cualquier momento y situación podía mandarle un mensaje y me contestaría en menos de un día. Si me sentía mal él podía animarme, si no sabía algo él podía ayudarme, porque tenemos la misma edad y, si estudiábamos cosas parecidas, al ser él más aplicado que yo, me sacaba de apuros; también recibía lo que daba. Porque no me gusta ser injusto, e intentaba devolverle todo lo que entregaba, y si alguna vez creíamos que uno se quedaba corto, lo decíamos, y pronto aclarábamos que así no era nuestra relación. Podíamos ser como quisiéramos entre nosotros, porque nuestra inclinación era tratarnos bien. Y, aunque sé que a veces, incluso sin querer, se puede herir a los otros, con Jimin nunca se dio ese caso. Para mí era como Geochang y los campos: libertad. Una razón más por la que seguir luchando en los momentos más duros, para esforzarme cada día más, para llorar de felicidad.

Sí. Eso era exactamente Jimin para mí.

Aunque nos hubiéramos conocido en internet, nos habíamos visto en persona alguna vez. Siempre que quedábamos solía ser en Busan, ya que sus padres eran mucho más controladores y protectores que los míos y no le dejaban ir a Daegu solo. Pero yo encantado, porque a quién quiero engañar, Busan es cien veces más interesante que muchas otras ciudades en Corea. Y nos lo pasábamos muy bien juntos: comíamos en el _McDonald’s_ , íbamos al karaoke, recorríamos la ciudad… él siempre tenía preparado qué quería que viéramos, monumentos, fuentes bonitas, arquitectura interesante, tiendas entretenidas, algo nuevo… Él no era espontáneo, como yo, y le gustaba organizarse, a diferencia de mí. A mí me gusta tener las cosas bien cuadradas en mi cabeza, entenderlas, pero me da igual si están ordenadas o si no se cumplen. A él no.

Me supo un poco mal no haber comprado su regalo con anterioridad, pero estuve enfermo. Al principio tenía intención de ir a Busan de incógnito y darle una sorpresa, pero pensé que tal vez su horario de trabajo no se lo permitiría, y hablé con él. Me hizo un hueco para que pasásemos la tarde juntos y quedamos a las cuatro en una estación de Busan.

Dudé si llevar a Yeontan o no. Le había dicho a Jimin que estaba cuidando al perrico, seguramente, y querría verlo, pero a lo mejor el pequeñín se estresaría ante los enormes edificios, la gran concentración de personas en las calles y el zumbido insistente del ruido, que confeccionaban la ciudad. Y tampoco sabía cómo o si podía llevarlo en el tren, así que quedé con los vecinos una tarde para pedirles que me cuidaran a Yeontan en mi ausencia.

—Solo estaré unas horas. Por la noche seguramente vuelva, pero de madrugada, así que vendré a buscarlo por la mañana —les expliqué—. No hace falta ni siquiera que lo llevéis a pasear, con que esté acompañado será suficiente, porque si no, llora.

Aceptaron casi al instante y de hecho se ofrecieron para llevarme a la estación, pero yo dije que eso no era necesario, porque la verdad es que quería comprar el regalo antes de tomar el tren. Sí, solía dejar las cosas para el final. Pero no porque yo quisiera, de una forma u otra el mundo y el azar se ponían de acuerdo para que siempre me pillara el toro por los cuernos.

Aquel preciso tema surgió en la conversación, de la mano de Jin.

—Qué, ah… em… bueno, ya sé qué regalarle. —Sonreí.

—Estamos a día diez —me recordó Hobi.

Él era, según tenía entendido por comentarios de su marido, la típica persona que lo prepara todo con infinita antelación. No sabía si estaba ofendido ante mi aparente falta de interés o suprema vagancia, pero levanté los hombros notoriamente. Había estado enfermo. Él hizo como que no con la cabeza, pero por la ternura en sus ojos sabía que no me estaba culpando de nada. A él en especial, se le notaba en la cara cuando estaba enfadado, molesto o disgustado de verdad.

—¿Quieres que cocine algo para que se lo lleves? Como unos pastelitos de arroz. Seguro que le encantan —propuso Jin.

Al principio me quedé a cuadros, ya que no entendía por qué tendría que llevarle comida. Pero, pensándolo mejor, si nos veíamos tan poco quedaba bien. Además del regalo. Encima no iban a ser comprados, no, tendrían la magia que Jin utilizaba al cocinar, y, sinceramente, nada me haría más feliz que Jimin probando algo tan rico.

—¿No te sabe mal? Quiero decir, si puedes hacerlos hazlos, pero si no tienes tiempo o lo que sea no…

—Iba a hacer _manggaettok_ de todas formas. —Rio—. Y si quieres te llevas unos cuantos para que los pruebe. No me cuesta nada, en serio, si me encanta cocinar —me tranquilizó.

Asentí y accedí.  

 

Por la tarde fui a pasear a Yeontan por las afueras de la ciudad. No cogí la bici y fui directamente andando, con la bufanda por si me volvía a resfriar. Nada me hubiera gustado menos que no poder ir a ver a Jimin por otra enfermedad. Y me di cuenta de que empezaba a hacer frío, ciertamente, porque ya estábamos en octubre. Bonito mes. Me gustaba porque el otoño es una buena época del año: no hace especialmente frío, ni tampoco calor, no hay tanta humedad como en primavera y, aunque la vegetación no es tan viva, la paleta de colores cálida asociada a ese tiempo me gustaba. Aunque, si se me permite, diferiré un poco: en Geochang seguía todo con su color verde azulado oscuro característico, y las hojas de los manzanos mostraban todo su vigor. Pensando en el huerto, recordé que pronto sería época de recoger los frutos que habían sembrado mis abuelos, había cuidado yo y ahora, compartiría con todos los que conocía.

Contemplé mi entorno, satisfecho: varias casas se aglutinaban a mi alrededor, formando lo que venía siendo la urbanización donde vivía, separada de la ciudad, poco contaminada, muy espaciosa y con grandes zonas sin urbanizar, de tierra, o con árboles. Más allá estaban los huertos, y, por donde yo andaba, simplemente la carretera y uno de los pequeños afluentes del río más grande que atravesaba directamente la ciudad. Aquel paisaje me liberaba, de alguna manera, como lo hacía todo el condado, y sin darme cuenta había comenzado a andar dando saltitos y Yeontan estaba tratando de imitarme, con la lengua fuera. Cada segundo que había invertido en aquel lugar me estaba mejorando muchísimo en salud, y me sentía muy realizado al vivir de aquella manera, por fin. Con unas responsabilidades que disfrutaba.

Pero no era lo más rentable, sinceramente. No es que yo fuera el saxofonista más rico de todo Corea, ni mucho menos. No me había pedido la baja por depresión ni nada del otro mundo, sino que había pedido un mes de vacaciones pagadas que estaba a punto de terminar —el día diecisiete de octubre—. Pero eso realmente no importaba, porque aquellos días de fiesta me los habían pagado y, de todos modos, había pedido que me reincorporasen en el segundo trimestre, es decir, a partir de marzo. Así que hasta esa fecha no volvería a tener más ingresos y tenía que vivir con lo que había ahorrado hasta ese momento. Sabía que no iba a ser suficiente. De hecho, al principio había pensado ayudar a mi abuelo hasta el año siguiente, para así hacer algo… y tendría suplida la parte económica, porque hubiera vivido por él, pero aquel plan no podría efectuarse, qué va. Por tanto, más o menos, me había hecho a la idea de que en cuanto se me acabase el dinero volvería a Daegu con mi familia o me buscaría algún trabajillo hasta marzo. Pero en Geochang, si no eras granjero no tenías otro empleo, y yo no quería vivir del campo, sino simplemente disfrutarlo. Volver a Daegu y buscar algo allí era lo que veía más factible. Y sí, echaría de menos los campos, y los manzanos, y a los vecinos, pero podría volver en vacaciones. Además, aunque todavía no quería dar por terminada mi completa recuperación, emocionalmente ya había sanado mucho.

Y un virus que te ataca una vez, a no ser que se vuelva mucho más fuerte, no puede pillarte tan fácilmente una segunda.

Bajé de la carretera hasta el riachuelo y jugué un rato allí con Yeontan. Le tiraba un palito y él iba a buscarlo y volvía, y mientras yo lanzaba la rama y esperaba a que el perrito regresara con ella, me pregunté por qué no estaba comprando el regalo para Jimin en aquel momento, si tenía tiempo, pero es que me daba pereza trasponer a la ciudad con bici… y si iba en bus me ahorraba mucho esfuerzo, pero es que ya pronto iba a atardecer…

Así que volví a casa, un día más, sin el regalo. Que yo ya sabía exactamente qué quería comprarle, pero bueno.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente sí me subí en la bici, con Yeontan en el cestito, y fui por la mañana a ojear algunas tiendas de Geochang. A ver el género, más que nada, y a no ir con las prisas al día siguiente, aunque no comprase nada, tendría controlado qué habría para no estresarme más de la cuenta. Yo quería un gorro para Jimin. Él literalmente siempre llevaba una _beanie_ , porque decía que tenía la manía de peinarse el pelo hacia detrás a cada rato, y si no llevaba el gorro lo hacía muchísimo más a menudo y eso le ensuciaba el pelo, y si se lo lavaba muchas veces a la semana, los químicos de los productos podían dañarlo. Vale, Jimin. Ciertamente le preocupaban cosas, pero las tenía más que calculadas. Como llevaba un tiempo decolorándose el cabello y pintándoselo de rubio cenizo, sentía la necesidad de cuidar más de él. Yo también me lo había decolorado, al principio porque quería tenerlo amarillo, pero a medio camino decidí que el cabello castaño claro ya me gustaba, y así se quedó.

Bueno, la cuestión es que quería comprarle un gorro, pero no como los que siempre llevaba, sino una boina francesa, de las que a veces solía llevar yo. De hecho, en Daegu las usaba mucho, dado que mi profesión, desde mi punto de vista, exige un mínimo de elegancia y buen gusto a la hora de vestir. Y, al igual que Yoongi iba siempre con cuello alto, largas chaquetas negras, la bufanda que no era del todo bufanda pero que se la ponía igual porque le quedaba bien, zapatos oscuros y un aire de misterio en la cara, como buen profesor de piano que era, yo, que enseñaba a tocar el saxofón, debía parecer como muy francés. O eso creía, que tampoco había estado nunca en Francia, pero si aquello se llamaba “boina francesa”, aparentemente y según internet, pues algo europeo tendría que tener. Jimin siempre me había dicho que quería una cuando me comentaba en las fotos que me hacía con ellas.

Me pregunté si le quedaría mejor uno de un color plano, cuadros, rayas o qué, y la verdad es que en Geochang no había muchas calles grandes ni demasiados centros comerciales, pero entre lo poco que había, la bici, Yeontan, mucho pedalear y yo, conseguí encontrar algunos gorros interesantes.

Tal vez podría haberlo comprado por internet antes, o eso es lo que me dije cada vez que en una tienda me repetían que no vendían boinas francesas; pero un día antes del cumpleaños de mi amigo sería un poco tarde para encargarla.

Sin embargo, yo proseguí esperanzado. Hasta que encontré uno que supe que le iba a gustar y a quedar bien. Era una boina roja con una cintita gruesa y negra que dibujaba la forma de la cabeza. En ella había una chapita plateada. Yo consideraba que el color rojo o granate, depende de cómo se mirase, le quedaba muy bien a Jimin por fotos suyas que había viso, y porque conjuntaba bien con la claridad de su cabello. Era, tal vez, un poco cara, pero qué más daba si era un regalo para Jimin.

 

Por la mañana fui a regar los manzanos, de forma rápida. Esta vez me fijé especialmente en que los frutos ya eran bien grandes y de un color muy rojo, pero no brillaban como en los anuncios o las manzanas del supermercado. Cogí una, la lavé, la probé y sentí que aún les faltaba un poco para estar completamente listas, pero sonreí, satisfecho porque todo el esfuerzo que había invertido en ello estaba dando sus frutos, nunca mejor dicho. En realidad, llevaba dando un resultado positivo desde el primer día, y eso me ponía todavía de mejor humor. Y por la tarde iba a ver a Jimin. Casi nunca lo notaba, pero tenía bastantes ganas de verle…

Comí en casa algo de preparación escasa y fui a llevarles a Yeontan a los vecinos. Les indiqué cuando comía, cómo dormía, y le di la camita y todo, y les dije la hora aproximada a la que se acostaba también, porque a lo mejor si se iban a dormir muy pronto o muy tarde, Yeontan lo notaba y se ponía nervioso. Y era un perrito muy pequeño que necesitaba dormir muchísimas horas. Le di un besito de despedida, Jin me entregó los preciados _manggaettok_ en una fiambrera rosa con florecitas, muy cuca, y me pidió que por favor se la devolviera porque era de sus favoritas. Tanto él como Hoseok me abrazaron y me pidieron que me lo pasase muy bien con mi amigo, que no me cansase mucho y que fuera con cuidado por las calles de Busan, que las ciudades como aquella al ser grandes tienen más gente y al haber más gente son más peligrosas, a veces. Pero Corea del Sur no era un país, precisamente, donde sus propios habitantes fuesen lo más preocupante.

Antes de salir de casa me aseguré de que no me dejaba el regalo de Jimin —lo más importante después de mí mismo—, tomé la cartera, me puse la chaqueta y me acerqué a la parada más cercana a casa, a unos diez minutos a pie. El bus me llevaría a la estación de tren de Geochang, donde podría coger un tren directo hasta Busan. Aunque el trayecto duraría varias horas. Pero yo tenía mi propia mente para entretenerme. Y el móvil. Y una novela que había cogido así al azar de la estantería, porque nunca viene de más leer un libro. Y con eso hice tiempo, y cuando llegué a mi desino ya había devorado unas cuarenta o cincuenta de las cien o doscientas páginas que tenía el manuscrito —nunca he sido un gran lector—, había chateado un poco con Yoongi, había conversado con mi madre, mirado las noticias en _Twitter_ y revisado algunas canciones que tenía guardadas en mis archivos.

Cuando bajé del tren me sentí abrumado. Me encontraba en una parada subterránea, y, pese a que no hacía especialmente calor y era muy espaciosa dentro de lo que cabía, demasiadas personas iban y venían, sin reparar en nada. O reparando en todo, yo no lo sabía, y tampoco tenían por qué fijarse en algo. Pero a mí me pareció muy distinto al campo y, de hecho, también se me hizo muy diferente a Daegu. Porque allí a lo mejor las instalaciones no eran tan modernas —lo que también se me hacía grande—, pero no había tanta gente. Me pregunté cómo iba yo a encontrar a mi amigo entre la multitud.

Salí del andén y le mandé un mensaje.

—¿Dónde estás?

Algo me decía que iba a perderme, así que me paré cerca de una de las salidas, con miedo incluso de encontrarme con enormes rascacielos, más polución, coches y ruido si subía las escaleras que me separaban de la estación y el exterior.

—Fuera —contestó Jimin—, al lado de una máquina expendedora. Creo que no tiene pérdida.

—Ah, _okai_. Ahora voy —le aseguré.

Sin embargo, un poco más tarde le volví a escribir.

—Oye, ¿podrías venir tú? Es que no sé en qué salida estoy ni nada… _porfi_ —le pedí.

Jimin accedió y le indiqué el camino todo lo bien que pude. Pronto lo vi bajando aquellas escaleras que tanto había temido subir, y corrí hacia él. Le abracé con fuerza y lo levanté del suelo, llamándole por su nombre y sonriendo. Él al principio parecía sorprendido, pero pronto comprendió la situación, se le iluminó la cara y me pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello.

Cuando nos separamos, le miré de arriba abajo un momento. Llevaba unos pantalones negros rotos por la rodilla, unos zapatos elegantes y brillantes, una camisa roja oscura, de cuadros, una _beanie_ granate y gafas de sol grandes y cuadradas, que se las sacó para verme mejor y las guardó en un bolso de mano de cuero negro que llevaba. Pensé que era una persona muy chic. Y, pese a que yo también me había vestido de forma elegante, sentí que su estilo cuadraba más con la ciudad, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Nos saludamos con palabras. Dijimos que hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, y, antes de que pudiéramos iniciar una conversación, Jimin sugirió que saliéramos de ahí en medio porque obstruíamos el paso y había mucho ruido. Así que salimos y fuimos a un parque cercano. Pese a lo que había temido, la ciudad no me dio ningún miedo: era grande, enorme, todo estaba hecho a una mayor escala, y las calles principales eran muy anchas y las que no lo eran, eran muy estrechas, pero se veía el cielo, uno significativamente parecido al que se veía desde Geochang, así que no me supuso un problema. O tal vez era porque Jimin estaba conmigo. No lo sabía.

—He traído _manggaettok_ … para que comamos después, o ahora, o cuando quieras —le avisé—. Lo ha hecho el vecino… cocina muy bien.

La mirada de Jimin se iluminó. Me agradeció el detalle y dijo que ya comeríamos después, que teníamos toda la tarde. Entonces le deseé feliz cumpleaños, y le iba a dar la boina, pero la llevaba en la bolsa con todo lo demás y le dije que el regalo ya se lo daría luego, con una mirada traviesa, porque teóricamente luego iríamos a su casa.  

Primero paseamos por un parque, hablando de todo y nada, y en un momento de la conversación me dijo que me tenía que quedar hasta la noche porque era cuando más bonita se veía la ciudad, y que había quedado con unos amigos suyos para cenar y que me viniera también. Yo no había tenido la intención de estar allí hasta tan tarde. La verdad. Pero si Jimin decía que lo hiciera, con la mirada tan brillante y sincera, y diciéndome que era algo bonito que debía ver, y que me llevaría bien con sus amigos, supuse que debía hacerle caso. Y cuando nos recorrimos todo el parque me llevó a otro, luego a ver unas fuentes muy bonitas, más vegetación y ya entonces, a su casa, un piso bastante céntrico, pero muy espacioso, con muchísima luz, ventanas enromes y una buena decoración.

Allí merendamos los _manggaettok_ , que estaban buenísimos, por cierto, y él me pidió que le diera las gracias a Jin y que si se abría un restaurante iría cada día sin falta. Prometí decírselo. Luego le di la boina de regalo. Él la miró de arriba abajo, por dentro, por fuera, todos sus ángulos, con una sonrisa pintada en los labios, y me miró con un torrente de ilusión encerrado en sus pupilas.

—Te juro que me encanta. Gracias —me dijo, endulzando la voz.

Se la probó y me preguntó que cómo me quedaba mejor y yo no supe decirle porque de todas las maneras le quedaba bien, porque el rojo combinaba divinamente con el color de su pelo. Y con su cara. Las facciones de Jimin me parecían muy curiosas. Me gustaba la forma de su barbilla y sus contornos, tenía un ángulo inusual, que, añadido a su nariz chata pero alargada, generaba un efecto elegante e hipnotizador. Sus ojos también eran bonitos, finos y con un único párpado muy sinuoso, y cuando sonreía todavía se cerraban más. Además de tener una encantadora cara, y unos encantadores torso y piernas, su personalidad también era genial. Al menos, congeniaba muy bien con la mía. Yo era quién tenía las ideas espontáneas y él quien las entendía y las cumplía. Yo era el que pensaba en hacer las cosas y él quien conseguía que las hiciésemos. Aunque, obviamente, él también tenía iniciativa.

Estuvimos en su casa jugando a la consola, y dijo que le gustaba que yo viniera porque él era francamente malo en todos los tipos de juegos posibles y que le hacía ilusión que alguien usase sus máquinas debidamente. A mí me gustaban los videojuegos, y no se me daban mal, aunque ya estaba bastante oxidado.

Entonces, cuando volvimos a salir, hacia las siete o las ocho, se interesó por la granja. Sabía que había estado alicaído, y me sentó bien recibir la pregunta “qué tal te va viviendo en Geochang”. Le dije que muy bien. Aunque, tal vez, había echado un poco de menos la compañía al principio, pero ahora con Yeontan y los vecinos me sentía muchísimo mejor que en Daegu, donde había estado solo y triste. Él se alegró mucho por mí. Luego seguimos andando, diciendo tonterías y riéndonos de nosotros mismos. Yo intenté ver si pillaba algunas referencias de _memes_ de _Twitter_ , porque me interesaban, pero nunca podía hacerlas dado que no tenía tantos amigos jóvenes que las entendieran. Jimin se rio y me preguntó si me estaba refiriendo a lo que él creía. Y nos pusimos a conversar sobre la cultura de internet y fijándonos en las calles.

Le pregunté entonces con qué amigos íbamos a cenar, y él dijo que no me preocupase porque me caerían bien, que algunos eran de danza, otros policías y otros de miscelánea. Yo le pedí que me explicara a qué se refería con eso de la miscelánea y él me respondió que cuando no sabía cómo catalogar algo, decía que era pues aquello, miscelánea. Me pareció un bonito uso para la palabra. Pero vamos, que yo solía entenderme con la gente. No me iba a costar llevarme bien con ellos.

Volvimos a ver algunas fuentes, que con las luces encendidas eran muchísimo más bonitas, y entonces me dijo si quería ver el puente y la autopista, y me guio a un mirador cercano desde el cual podía verse con claridad la vía brillante que hacía una curva, por encima del mar, evitando el callejeo para los conductores, yendo de una costa de Busan a otra. Si yo tuviera coche me encantaría pasar por ahí, me dije. Y el puente también era precioso, y mucho más con las luces. La ciudad también se veía espléndida desde ahí, con sus diferentes y enormes edificios grises, pero con bombillas y LEDs de muchos colores, y las farolas de las calles que eran muy pequeñitas, y los coches, y la gente que pasaba. Pensé, en aquel preciso instante, que las ciudades también guardaban una gran belleza y que tal vez debí valorar más Daegu cuando estaba allí. Porque en las zonas tan urbanas hay de todo, a diferencia de Geochang. Y, al igual que hay belleza en la tranquilidad, también la había en el constante movimiento. Solo tenía que saber encontrarla. Y no es que Busan fuera mejor que Daegu, de hecho, a mí también me gustaba Daegu, pero no sé. ¿Si hubiera vuelto en aquel preciso instante, qué hubiera pensado yo del lugar? ¿Lo vería todo distinto porque había pasado un mes en el pueblo? Lo hubiera pensado si fuera más interesante que hablar con Jimin. Y es que daba igual sobre qué lo hiciéramos, todo se volvía interesante si era entre nosotros dos.

Llegó la hora de la cena, y mi amigo me llevó al restaurante donde ya estaban todos esperando. Me los presentó brevemente.

—Él es compañero de la policía… y él es amigo de siempre. Jeon Jungkook. Atleta —terminó.

El chaval me saludó con un “qué pasa” mientras sostenía una lata de cerveza y oye no quiero ofender a los que beben ni a los que dicen “qué pasa” pero no me inspiró la confianza que él trataba de transmitir con el gesto y las palabras.

Jimin y yo nos incorporamos a la mesa, donde ya habían empezado a calentar la carne —de esto se encargaba el más mayor, el amigo policía de Jimin—. En total éramos ocho o nueve. Me di cuenta de que Jimin tenía muchos amigos cercanos, porque con ellos parecía llevarse de maravilla. Quiero decir, no los había invitado sin más, o no todos los miembros de sus círculos podían estar aquella noche ahí. O eso intuí. Esos desconocidos para mí eran importantes para él. Y encontrarme entre ellos me hizo, francamente, muy feliz.

El tal Jungkook estaba sentado delante de mí, y me preguntó si yo era “el granjero”. Primero le pregunté si Jimin le había hablado de mí y me dijo que sí, y muy bien, y poco a poco fui notando que el chico se iba destensando, porque al principio sus movimientos eran muy rígidos y confeccionados, como calculados para quedar bien. Sería tímido.

—Entonces… ¿tú también estás aquí solo por Jimin? —le pregunté.

Me refería, obviamente, que si conocía a los demás o no.

—Ah, sí, solo conocía a Jimin. Pero el resto son majos también. Son sus amigos, después de todo —reflexionó.

Era cierto. Jimin no tenía mal criterio y había que confiar en él.

Al escuchar su nombre, el cumpleañero, que estaba sentado y sonriendo junto a mí, me miró. Nos preguntó que si pasaba algo y si nos sentíamos cómodos y dijimos que sí, bastante, y él se alegró.

Por fin estuvo hecha la carne y comimos todos. Yo no bebí, porque a mí el alcohol se me sube un poco pronto y luego hago el tonto, pero todo el resto de seres humanos allí presentes sí, y bastante, tanto cerveza como brebajes tradicionales que pidieron, y me pregunté cómo podían tener tanta tolerancia, en especial Jimin. O a lo mejor es que como siempre sonreía mucho, no podía diferenciar si estaba borracho o no. A Jungkook, sin embargo, se le notaba bastante, y eso que tampoco lo estaba tanto.

Cuando terminamos de cenar seguimos hablando y así se nos hicieron las once o las doce, no lo recuerdo, pero el caso es que a mí me tocaba acompañar a Jimin a casa. Mientras se despedía de sus compañeros, y yo le imitaba, estaba deseando con todo mi ser que no estuviera muy borracho, o al menos que su cordura le permitiese llegar a casa sano y salvo sin que yo tuviera que hacer ningún esfuerzo extraño; pero, a diferencia de lo que yo había esperado, se desenvolvía bastante bien. Pensé, entonces, que era bastante inteligente y muy considerado: conocía sus límites con la bebida y no los había ni alcanzado ni sobrepasado. Mientras volvíamos a casa caminando, casi creí que estaba más sobrio que yo, que andaba un poco cansado, y me preguntó si me habían caído bien sus amigos y si me había sentido cómodo. Sí. Había estado muy bien conocer desconocidos y pasar una cena entretenida.

Me sentí realizado. De alguna manera. El ambiente nocturno de Busan me gustaba, porque las calles más grandes estaban llenas de luces y de gente, y había una pequeña brisa que me revolvía el pelo y me hacía sentir como el protagonista de una película cuando sube a lo alto de una montaña y sale el paisaje y una épica banda sonora. Solo que yo estaba andando junto a Jimin, que me estaba hablando —lo siento, no te escuchaba— y en el centro de una ciudad. Pero la percepción fue la misma. Y me sentí ajeno, porque yo ya había adoptado una identidad de pueblo, pero al mismo tiempo me encontraba arropado por la amabilidad del lugar, e integrado.

Miré a Jimin. Bajo la oscuridad de la noche, pero los colores de los carteles y las luces de las farolas y las pantallas de los edificios encendidas, su nariz chata y sus ojos oscuros y finos parecían mucho más mágicos que aquella tarde. Sonreí.

Se dio cuenta de que le miraba y me miró también.

—¿Pasa algo, Tae? —quiso saber.

—Ah, qué, ah, nada —le tranquilicé.

Asintió.

—Me hace mucha ilusión que hayas venido hoy, la verdad. ¿Sabes? Estaba un poco preocupado por ti —admitió.

Como entre las voces de la multitud y el barullo de los bares y las tiendas no pude escucharle bien, me lo repitió cuando llegamos a casa y cerró la puerta.

—Porque entiendo lo que es estar mal… quiero decir, no digo que haya estado en tu misma situación exacta, porque cada uno lo vive de una manera y tal… pero sí sé qué es no sentirse bien. Y no estar conforme —me explicó—. Así que estoy muy contento de que tu ánimo haya mejorado, de verdad. Te lo mereces.

Me sentí un poco azorado y desvié la mirada. De noche, el apartamento de Jimin se percibía de forma distinta. No estaba lo suficientemente alto para que se viera el mar desde ahí, pero a través de los enormes ventanales, la tenue luz de la ciudad que vivía bajo aquel piso se colaba por los cristales e iluminaba suavemente el salón. Y se veían las estrellas. En cuanto entré allí no pude evitar sorprenderme, dejar caer la mandíbula y pedirle a mí amigo que, por favor, no encendiera la luz.

—A mí también me gusta cuando esto está así —admitió.

Cogió algo que supuse que era licor u otra bebida alcohólica de un cajón, se sentó en el sofá y contempló las vistas.

—De hecho, es una de las razones por la que lo compré: dependiendo de la hora del día, los colores de este salón cambian. Y me encanta. Me hace pensar en la fugacidad de las cosas, y en que tanto el cielo como la ciudad están en constante movimiento. —Me miró, con una sonrisa—. Me gusta tenerlo siempre todo bajo control. Menos esto. No me importa que este salón cambie continuamente. Quiero decir… me da la sensación de que hay cosas que se escapan de mis manos… por alguna razón. Y no me molesta. —Rio—. Se me da fatal explicar estas cosas, lo siento.

—No, creo que te entiendo —le aseguré—, el sentimiento que quieres transmitir, digo. Como que sientes cierta libertad y despreocupación al ver este salón en sus distintos “modos”, ¿cierto?

—Sí. Puede que exactamente quisiera decir eso —admitió, tras un corto suspiro que pareció una risa.

—Es que a mí el campo me hace sentirme de la misma manera. No suele gustarme tener responsabilidades, pero cuidar de Yeontan y de los manzanos me encanta. No es que ser profesor no me guste, y más de un instrumento que tanto amo, pero he probado algo nuevo, me he arriesgado, he salido de lo que he estado acostumbrado a hacer… y me ha gustado. Me ha hecho sentirme lejos de la monotonía, y eso me ha liberado —comenté.

Me senté en el sofá de enfrente al de Jimin. Permanecimos callados un rato, observando el color apago de la sala, azul, y los pequeños destellos continuos, y los otros que aparecían de vez en cuando, las luces de los coches, de las calles, de los edificios más lejanos y los colindantes, de la luna… aunque no se vieran tantas estrellas como en Geochang…

—Deberías venir un día a la granja. Y de noche. A ver las estrellas. Me gustaría que vieras eso —le aconsejé.

—Seguro que es precioso —supuso Jimin.

—Lo es… al igual que tú siempre me muestras cosas preciosas, como esta, y como Busan… yo también quiero enseñarte cosas bonitas. Y hacer que tu vida sea más plena, tal vez —admití.

—Qué cursi —soltó él.

—¡Eh! —me quejé, lanzándole una acusadora mirada, sonrojándome.

Pero él se rio con esa particular forma que tenía de hacerlo, cayéndose hacia un lado, o agachándose completamente si no tenía nada sobre lo que apoyarse, y esta vez flexionó hacia atrás la espalda, se tumbó en el sofá blanco y cuando terminó de reírse se reincorporó.

—Era broma —apremió—, gracias.

Yo hice pucheros, me quejé de él de forma burlona y luego nos reímos ambos. Con Jimin siempre me reía mucho. Sentía que podía ser yo mismo sin tapujos, y aquello me hacía muy feliz.

—Y, sinceramente, creo que opino igual. Me gusta hacer felices a los demás, y si puedo hacerlo tan solo siendo un poco dedicado y detallista… no me resulta difícil. Y me alegro por esto, también, porque hay personas a las que le cuesta querer y demostrar que quieren a los demás, y no me quiero ni imaginar cómo me las apañaría siendo así —admitió.

Pensé inconscientemente en Yoongi, porque era exactamente esa clase de persona: quería muchísimo a los demás, pero le costaba que se dieran cuenta. Había que saber ser paciente y entenderle, de alguna manera, porque si no parecía un chaval muy frío cuando en realidad era la molla de un pan. O como un bollito caliente de chocolate. O como un gatito que se deja acariciar si te ganas su confianza y ha preparado su suavísimo pelaje solo para ti. Yoongi se preocupaba mucho por la gente y era un humano conformado por pequeños pedacitos de amor, pero había que conocerlo para comprenderlo.

—¿Quieres? —me preguntó Jimin, repentinamente.

Se refería al licor o lo que quisiera que estuviera bebiendo. Decliné la oferta, recordándole que no bebía alcohol, porque en general no me hacía mucho tilín y se me subía algo rápido.

—Jo… venga, para hacer un brindis. Una copa no te matará… ¡si esto no lleva nada! —intentó convencerme—. Va, que es mi cumpleaños…

Si me lo pedía de esa manera, tenía que aceptar. Brindamos y me tomé aquello y me sentó un poco mal en la garganta y exhalé profundamente y con una voz muy grave, a diferencia de Jimin que se bebió todo el recipiente de un tirón y se relamió los labios.

—Si bueno, oye, lo que queda para ti que yo ya no quiero más —le propuse.

Se rio, me revolvió el pelo y me quitó la copa de las manos.

—Eres un bebé —se burló.

No, a ver, yo no era ningún bebé. Era un hombre con sus buenos veinticuatro años, me salía barba y tenía que cortarla, aunque cuando me daba pereza no lo hacía, y tenía la voz tan grave que podría haber demolido un edificio con ella, vamos, que un bebé no era. Y por no beber no era menos adulto que él. Me quejé.

—Nada, nada, era broma —se rio.

Volvió a servirse más licor y se lo tomó, de nuevo, de un tirón. En aquel momento me pregunté dónde iba yo a dormir. No porque quisiera irme ya a la cama, pero por curiosidad.

—¿Dónde duermo yo? —quise saber.

—En mi habitación —contestó él.

—¿Y tú?

—En el sofá.

No me parecía muy justo, sinceramente. Era su cumpleaños, aquella era su casa… el sofá no era precisamente incómodo, y si se miraba desde cierta perspectiva, era más respetuoso que yo durmiera en su cama porque era “el invitado”, pero me iba a sentir mal si él no se encontraba a gusto.

—¿No te molesta? Ya puedo dormir yo en el sofá, si quieres —sugerí.

—No, no, tranquilo. Por una vez que vienes aquí no voy a hacerte dormir en el sofá, hombre. Deja que te trate bien. No te preocupes que ya te veo, te juro que estaré bien aquí —intentó tranquilizarme.

Se levantó y se estiró.

—¿Pero quieres dormir ya?

—Eh, ah, no, a ver, bueno, no exactamente eso. Es que les dije a los vecinos que por la mañana estaría recogiendo a Yeontan y si no estoy voy a sentirme mal y… —expliqué.

—Conociéndote, y por cómo cocinan, juraría que tus vecinos deben estar encantados de ayudarte y de cuidar a tu perrito, así que no se molestarían porque tardases un poco más, eh —me aseguró—, aunque entiendo que quieras ser fiel a tu palabra.

Guardó la botella de licor o lo que fuera en el armario del que la había sacado.

—Pues nada. Buenas noches —dijo.

Levantó las extremidades y fui a abrazarle, perezosamente, aunque terminamos haciendo un bailoteo extraño pero divertido.

—Es esa puerta de ahí. Puedes ponerte un pijama mío si quieres… aunque… a ver soy más bajito que tú, pero no tanto, yo creo que te valdrán —me permitió.

—¿Y tú? —quise saber.

—Ah, es verdad —hizo.

Entró en su habitación y salió poco después con un pijama blanco de rallas amarillas en la mano. Parecía suave.

—Ale, _nanit_ —se despidió, pasando por delante de mí para volverse a sentar en el sofá.

Asentí y comencé a andar hacia la habitación. Luego recordé que tal vez no volvería a verle en persona durante algún tiempo, y que por la mañana probablemente con las prisas no me despidiera bien de él. Cabía esa posibilidad.

—Oye, gracias por todo. Si mañana me tengo que ir muy pronto o algo… que sepas que me lo he pasado muy bien. Feliz cumpleaños —le dije.

El me dedicó, de nuevo, como muchas otras veces, una sonrisa, y me dio las gracias. Asentí y entré en su habitación. Cogí un pijama aleatorio de los del cajón —que, sinceramente, ya podría haberme dicho cuál era porque me ahorraba buscarlo en ropero ajeno— y me metí en su cama.

Pronto sentí, como siempre hacía, la necesidad de abrazar algo, así que me dispuse a colocar el cojín de forma que pudiera rodearlo mis dos extremidades superiores y al mismo tiempo acolchase mi cabeza, pero me encontré con un problema y es que era muy corto. Y yo no podía dormir de aquella manera, me era antinatural, así que decidí buscar otro cojín por la habitación con la mala suerte de que el diseño minimalista no permitía objetos acolchados colocados aleatoriamente y a la vista, y no tenía ganas de empezar a abrir cajones otra vez. Así que fui más inteligente, hice un _burrunchón_ con las mantas e intenté abrazar éstas, pero de aquella manera tenía frío en la espalda porque no llegaban a cubrirme enteramente, y no quería volver a enfermarme o no guardar el calor, porque estábamos en otoño y las temperaturas no eran muy altas precisamente.

Recordé haber visto cojines en el salón, así que salí a por uno. Ahí me encontré de nuevo el enigmático reflejo de los colores de la ciudad, que atravesaba con insultante facilidad la distancia y las vidrieras de las ventanas. Y, en el sofá, arropado con unas mantas, estaba Jimin, que intentaba dormir. Volví a sentirme mal por él porque seguro que aquello era más incómodo que su cama, y me acerqué, intentando no hacer ruido por si ya no seguía despierto. Cogí el primer cojín que pillé. Y me iba ir. Pero me sentía una mala persona dejándole allí, sin más, aunque hubiera sido él el que me había obligado a quedarme a dormir en Busan, cuando yo iba a tomar el último tren para volver a casa antes del amanecer.

Pero, no sé, actué más por impulso que por otra cosa. O porque realmente tenía ganas de estar con él; me tendí junto a Jimin, a su espalda, y le abracé. La manta que había cogido era cálida de sobras, aunque más lo era su cuerpo, mejor que cualquier almohada, y su suave pijama.

Permanecimos un momento en silencio, porque por su suspiro de sorpresa supe que seguía despierto.

—¿Tae? ¿Qué haces aquí? —quiso saber, tratando de girarse para verme mejor.

—Buscaba un cojín para abrazarlo. Y lo he encontrado —bromeé, sonando más serio de lo que pretendía.

Él intentó voltearse, pero mi posición no le dejó.

—Aquí nos vamos a caer. El sofá es grande para uno, pero pequeño para dos —informó—, mejor vámonos a mi cama, que además tiene más mantas…

Accedí y le seguí hasta su cuarto. Me impresionó lo sobrio que estaba para todo lo que había bebido y, sinceramente, me alegró, aunque se notaba que estaba cansado del día. Nos tumbamos juntos y me arropó como si fuera un hermano pequeño, y dejó que me abrazara a él, reposando yo mi cabeza contra su pecho.

—No sabía que necesitases abrazar cosas para poder dormir. Me parece poco común, ¿no crees? —inició la conversación, susurrando.

—Ya. Bueno. A ver, dormir puedo dormir de todas formas, pero prefiero hacerlo así, tardo mucho menos y me siento mejor —expliqué—. Así que gracias.

—No hay de qué —respondió él, rápidamente, en voz baja—. ¿Sabes? A veces pienso en la repercusión que tienen las diferentes personas que conocemos en nuestra vida. Cómo nos influencian. Porque yo estoy seguro de que, si no te hubiera conocido a ti, o a algún otro amigo, muchas cosas serían distintas. Tal vez, no todas. Y tal vez serían peores. O mejores. Pero entonces me doy cuenta de que, si nunca hubiera hablando contigo sentiría que falta algo. O, mejor dicho, si hubiéramos dejado de hablar lo hubiera sentido. Y tal vez no hubiera podido sobrepasar los momentos difíciles, y quién sabe si otras personas podrían haber tomado tu papel… me resulta curioso pensarlo. ¿Cómo hubiera sido todo si no hubiera sido así? Si no hubieras estado en los momentos difíciles, ¿o si no nos hubiéramos enseñado tanto a través de la amistad…? —se explayó—. Ah, perdona, debo estarte aburriendo. Solo quería agradecer tu presencia. Me alegro de que seas tú el que ha estado ahí. Porque eres bueno. Y ojalá todo lo que te pasase fuera igual.

Sí, la verdad, ojalá. ¿Era lo que me merecía? No estaba muy claro. No opino que nadie mereciera algo “malo”, nunca, no al menos la gente buena y respetuosa, pero yo de vez en cuando reflexionaba sobre mí mismo y me preguntaba: ¿tan bueno soy? Porque yo no lo sentía de aquella manera. Porque por mucho que intentes hacerlo todo siempre lo mejor posible, a veces pasan y haces cosas malas. Como lo de mi abuela y mi abuelo. Aunque eso no fuera “malo” en sí, es la vida, es una cosa que pasa y obviamente te pilla por sorpresa y te pone triste, pero no está relacionado con la maldad. Y, si mis abuelos hubieran muerto y ya está, yo no me habría sentido mal. Pero… los había abandonado, ¿no? ¿Por vivir en Daegu? ¿Por trabajar en el conservatorio? ¿Ese era mi sueño? ¿Cuál era mi sueño?

Mi sueño, probablemente, era que mis abuelos estuvieran vivos otra vez, para pedirles perdón por no haber estado para ellos como ellos habían estado para mí. Y me di cuenta de que tal vez lo que había que arreglar no solo estaba en el entorno, sino en mi interior, y comencé a llorar porque no sabía cómo arreglarme y abracé más fuerte a Jimin.

—¿Estás bien? Perdona —se disculpó, sobresaltado.

—No, si tú no tienes la culpa. Toda la culpa es mía. Toda —sollocé.

—La culpa de qué, Tae, me estás asustando. Pero confío en ti. Seguro que no tienes culpa de nada, debe ser un malentendido… —intentó tranquilizarme.

—No. No es eso. Es que da igual cuántas personas me digan lo bueno que soy y todo el bien que hago, que muchas gracias, pero quienes necesito que lo digan para quitarme esta carga de encima ya no están, y no van a volver nunca —recité, alzando la voz.

Jimin me atrajo más hacia sí y me oprimió con fuerza. Me acarició la nuca con dulzura. Noté en su respiración el peso de la preocupación. No hacía falta que le mirara la cara, de hecho, ni mirándole hubiera visto demasiado a causa de la oscuridad, para que pudiera imaginármela. Facciones serias. Y los labios rectos.

—Sé que, a la hora de afrontar los problemas, siempre buscas soluciones antes que apoyo, como si pudieras seguir adelante sin él. Es verdad, si arreglas algo y eliminas el problema de raíz, el dolor desaparece a veces, se reduce significantemente otras… pero si de momento no sabes cómo actuar, simplemente llora. O grita. O abrázame —susurró—. Tranquilo. No hace falta que hagas o digas nada más. Yo estoy contigo, y siempre voy a estarlo.

Y seguimos abrazados, y yo seguí llorando y él acariciándome el cabello, porque probablemente aquello no iba a cambiar absolutamente nada, pero con probabilidades nunca se sabe. Comprendí lo que quería decir. Y, de alguna forma, conseguí calmarme y dormir.

 

Por la mañana Jimin se levantó muy pero que muy pronto porque tenía que ir a trabajar, y me despertó a mí también porque tenía que coger uno de los primeros trenes para llegar a la granja antes del mediodía.

—¿Te gusta el café? —me preguntó.

—No mucho… —respondí, medio dormido.

Él comenzó a hacerme cosquillas para que dejara de holgazanear y me lo hubiera tomado mal sino hubiera sido precisamente Park Jimin. Me reí. Intenté incorporarme, y cuando él creyó que iba a levantarme fue a hacer el desayuno, pero me volví a tumbar y me tapé de nuevo para seguir durmiendo un poco. Pronto volvió Jimin y abrió las persianas para que toda la luz me golpeara en la cara, y entre eso y que ya no tenía nada que abrazar, terminé despertándome.

—Si por mi fuera, te dejaba quedarte aquí mil años —admitió—, pero Geochang te está esperando, ¿no crees?

Oh, cierto.

Me preparé y salí al salón, y por la mañana era también precioso, probablemente lo más blanco e iluminado y angelical que había visto en mi vida, parecía el cielo, y si era el cielo entonces Jimin era un ángel y me di cuenta de que aquel apartamento le quedaba como anillo al dedo. También me asomé a los cristales y me di cuenta de que el amanecer en Busan era muy bello, que en otras partes del mundo también lo era, pero en aquel momento me pareció muy mítico y especial.

Jimin me empezó a meter un poco de prisa, me dio una taza de té porque dijo que, si no me gustaba el café, aquello era lo único que tenía, y también tomamos los _manggaettok_ de Jin sobrantes, mientras desde el sofá contemplábamos el cielo y los edificios, las calles y, en general, la ciudad de Busan.

Me pregunté yo si a él Busan le daría la misma libertad que encontraba yo en Geochang, y pronto me di cuenta de que incluso yo mismo encontraba en aquella enorme metrópolis algo muy parecido a eso. Tal vez no era lo mismo. Pero era un sentimiento intenso y positivo. ¿Tal vez influenciado por Jimin? No lo sabía. Y no era por restarle puntos a la ciudad, que era preciosa, ni a mi pueblo, que era majestuosísimo, pero, sin duda alguna, la compañía influenciaba en la manera de ver las cosas. A veces más o a veces menos. Pero me había dado cuenta de que una enorme ciudad me gustaba, y mucho. Cuando volviera a Daegu, ¿me gustaría de la misma forma?

No lo sabía. Pero estaba contento de haber visto tantas cosas en un solo día desde aquella nueva perspectiva.

 


	5. El nuevo inquilino

Desde que visité el apartamento de Jimin, comencé a fijarme mucho más en las diferencias de los manzanos y la casa de la granja a lo largo del día. Por la mañana todo era luz, ilusión, nada me indicaba que no hubiera tomado la decisión correcta al decidir vivir aquella nueva vida, y los árboles se veían perfectamente, vivaces, con sus coloridos frutos rojos, y la montaña se apreciaba con claridad, y el cielo. En general, por las mañanas me animaba especialmente porque me recordaba a que todo era bueno y yo estaba progresando, y me estimulaba para seguir haciéndolo. Yeontan en aquella franja horaria era cuando menos corría, prácticamente, porque estaba un poco dormido, pero sé que le gustaba respirar la humedad que restaba de la noche y sentir en el pelaje el comienzo de un nuevo día. Por la tarde la cosa cambiaba un poco: al igual que por la mañana y el mediodía, todo era muy claro. Los manzanos, los colores, los olores, todo seguía en calma, pero había en ello algo extraño. Porque llevaba mucho tiempo despierto, ya, y aquella era la hora en la que solía llevar a Yeontan al parque, entonces él estaba muchísimo más atolondrado, corría más deprisa de aquí para allá y ladraba mucho de felicidad. Era una especie de etapa de tránsito diaria para la huerta. Del esplendor máximo, porque todo brillaba, al sosiego: el cielo empezaba a apagarse, tras la aventura que había supuesto la tarde, y las primeras estrellas ya podían verse. Todo caía en un sopor naranja y relajante, y era el momento en que yo y mi perro solíamos sentarnos, ya no en el césped, sino más bien dentro de casa, y recogernos un poco. Nos preparábamos para la noche. Pese a que la mañana fuera muy brillante, su contraria no se quedaba atrás: la luna alumbraba los campos con su dulzura y la limpieza del campo hacía que los millones de puntitos blancos fueran mucho más claros. El cielo negro tenía un aura especial que le regalaba a las montañas, y los manzanos reposaban, pero no los insectos o la tierra, que parecía seguir ajetreada, más pausada, pero en movimiento. A mí me gustaba mucho ir de noche a los manzanos, aunque no lo hiciera a menudo, porque la tranquilidad del silencio y la oscuridad se mezclaba con un extraño sentimiento de incertidumbre. Tumbarse en el césped era todo un reto, y cuando lo hacías era placentero. Yeontan, de noche, a veces se dormía directamente en el cestito, o dentro de casa, o junto a mí, sobre la hierba. Y sentía que yo allí, al igual que los millones de bichitos, era el único que seguía despierto. Mirando la luna. Y las estrellas. Era como mucho más íntimo.

Y sí había barruntado algo así antes de ir a Busan, pero todo esto se hizo mucho más notorio luego.

Los vecinos me habían abarrotado a preguntas y besos tras mi vuelta, y dijeron que Yeontan se había portado muy bien, y le habían llevado a pasear y que era un perro muy educado. Yo nunca había hecho nada del otro mundo por hacer que fuera mejor perro, la verdad, solo le corregía cuando era necesario y le daba afecto. Tal vez es así como hay que tratar a este tipo de mascotas. Porque él era un buen compañero.

Mi padre llamó por la tarde para conversar y le estuve hablando de que había ido a Busan con Jimin, y que había sido una experiencia muy enriquecedora. Él se alegró mucho y luego me pasó a mi hermana, que me estuvo hablando de sus dramas escolares y pidiéndome consejo, porque decía que con su otro hermano mayor —uno de mis hermanos pequeños—, no se podía hablar de estas cosas. Me dijo que se había enfadado con una amiga o, mejor dicho, que ella se había molestado por una tontería, y que no sabía cómo hacerle ver que no era para tanto sin herirla. Yo había sido bueno dando esa clase de consejos cuando estaba rodeado de gente, en otros tiempos, y también cuando era más pequeño, pero aun así intenté asesorarla lo mejor posible usando el sentido común. Me dio las gracias. Se despidió y colgó.

Por alguna razón, en ese momento, pensé en dinero. O, mejor dicho, cuánto me quedaba para seguir viviendo allí, ya que condicionaba mi estancia. Había cobrado mi mes de vacaciones, por lo que ya no tendría más ingresos hasta marzo, y aquello me preocupaba bastante… porque si no podía pagar la luz, el agua, el gas, la comida, las necesidades de Yeontan y todas estas cosas… tendría que volver a Daegu, con mi familia, o compartir la casa de Geochang con ellos. Y no es que quisiera monopolizarla, pero necesitaba estar solo y seguir con mi propia vida por un tiempo, al menos hasta que estuviera mejor o hasta que volviera a Daegu en marzo para seguir con las clases. Pero, contando el dinero que tenía y lo que había gastado durante aquellos días, no me quedaba tanto tiempo de vivir allí.

¿Y si me dedicaba a vender manzanas? Apetitosa iniciativa al principio, que descarté casi en seguida, porque la parcela familiar solo tenía una pequeñísima parte de huerto, es decir, no produciría suficientes frutas como para venderlas a un precio óptimo para los compradores, y si las vendía muy baratas no me saldría rentable a mí. Prefería comérmelas, ya que las había cuidado con tanta paciencia y afecto, compartirlas con mi familia, los vecinos, Yoongi, Jimin… a venderlas baratas para hacer un poco de dinero. No. Abrirse una tienda de manzanas no era una opción.

La segunda era pedirles dinero a mis padres. De hecho, era la última opción, un poco triste que fuera directamente mi plan B. Pero en menos de un mes y medio dejaría de tener dinero para pagar mi estancia en Geochang, y eso que la casa ya estaba del todo comprada. Qué mal. Yo no quería irme tan pronto…

Decidí que ya lo pensaría más adelante, porque el tema administración y dinero no era de mi agrado, y fui a casa de los vecinos a pasar la tarde con Yeontan porque me habían llamado. Me quité la ropa de andar por casa y me puse algo más formal, y salí de mi portal para meterme, justamente, en el de la parcela contigua. Jin me recibió con una camiseta rosa pastel, su encantadora sonrisa y me dijo que estaban probando unos pasteles de arroz que acababa de hacer, porque se había apuntado a un curso de repostería online y estaba practicando. Yo acepté con agrado.

Estuvimos degustando la pequeña muestra culinaria de Jin, hablando sobre mi visita a Busan, Jimin y el sabor del relleno de los bollos. Hoseok se interesó especialmente por Jimin, ya que le hablé que de vez en cuando hacía exhibiciones de baile y él era coreógrafo. Según tenía entendido, Jimin era de los mejores alumnos que jamás haya tenido la escuela de danza de Busan, y le pagaban por hacer espectáculos para animar a la gente a apuntarse. Se especializaba en contemporáneo, pero se le daban bien prácticamente todos estilos. Hobi dijo que le encantaría conocerlo y yo le juré que, si algún día venía a Geochang, le avisaría.

—¿Sabes que tenemos nuevos vecinos? La señora Jeon Min ha alquilado la casa a una pareja de extranjeros, creo que para lo que queda de año y el siguiente. Nos invitaron el otro día a un evento que harán en su casa para conocernos a todos —comentó Jin, repentinamente.

—Qué, ah, no… supongo que ese día estaba en Busan, ¿no? —quise saber.

—Creo que sí. ¿Quieres venirte?

—Pero a mí no me han invitado —objeté.

—Ah, qué más da, dijo que era para todos los vecinos, así que siéntete aludido —añadió Hoseok.

—Exacto, además que es a la hora de comer. Llámame loco, pero estoy seguro de que nos darán de comer. Qué majos. Entienden cómo funciona la vida —opinó Jin.

Bueno, vale, por qué no. Acepté la invitación indirecta y por esa razón, a la mañana siguiente fui con ellos a aquel evento. Los vecinos eran una mujer morena y baja y un hombre alto de pelo castaño, de piel clara. Nos dieron la bienvenida con un acento inglés extraño, del hombre, y uno que no sé de dónde era, de la mujer. Jin les entregó una caja de pastelitos de arroz para agradecerles la invitación, porque iba a sacarle el mayor partido posible al curso de cocina online. Los vecinos nos acompañaron hasta el jardín, donde tenían preparadas unas mesas en las que había sentadas otras personas de la urbanización —la mayoría de tercera edad— y una parrilla. Ah. Era una barbacoa al aire libre.

Jin y Hoseok pronto comenzaron a saludar al resto de invitados cálidamente, y yo les imité, aunque me sonasen todas las caras, pero no reconociera concretamente a nadie. Las ancianas supieron en seguida quién era y empezaron a pellizcarme las mejillas, decir que qué guapo estaba, que cuánto había crecido y a preguntarme si ya tenía novia. No, señoras, y la verdad es que tampoco tenía intención de tenerla en aquellos momentos.

Los vecinos se presentaron. Él era americano, de Texas, y ella de un sitio que se llamaba España que yo francamente no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, pero luego dijo Barcelona y ya nos sonó a todos, que hicimos “Ah” largamente. Europa. Me parecía un continente muy interesante por el aura que desprendía, los monumentos, la cultura, los distintos idiomas… por eso, intenté hablarle en mi chuchurrido inglés —¿no hablaba en inglés todo el mundo fuera de Asia? —, y me contestó amablemente.

Conversé con ella un rato y luego, colectivamente, hablamos de diversas cosas, y los más mayores se pusieron melancólicos y nos contaron la historia de Geochang y de Corea del Sur entera, por qué no, y a diferencia de lo aburrida que me había parecido en la escuela, esta vez escuché con atención y gusto. Los dos inquilinos también parecieron contentos con la explicación. Luego comenzamos a hacernos preguntas entre nosotros, como que por qué habían venido desde tan lejos, y a qué se dedicaban, y ya de paso me hicieron a mí las mismas cuestiones y tuve que contar un poco de mí, que cultivaba manzanas y que Geochang siempre había sido mi casa y era un sitio muy tranquilo. Hoseok y Jin explicaron muy por encima a qué se dedicaban y entonces Jin empezó a hacer chistes malos en coreano que los dos inquilinos no pillaron demasiado bien, porque no tenían tanta fluidez con el idioma, y entonces decidió hacer un esfuerzo e intentar algunos en inglés. Debieron ser muy graciosos porque todos se rieron menos yo, que entendía el idioma un poco a trompicones.

Pasamos un buen mediodía. La carne estaba muy buena, aunque no fuera la típica que se servía en Corea, y nos conocimos un poco más entre todos. Los inquilinos de la señora Jeon Min parecían muy agradables, además, aunque se notaba que la muchacha era bastante más abierta que su marido, pero ambos eran simpáticos.

Jin, Hoseok y yo volvimos a casa prácticamente los últimos. Cuando entré me pareció un milagro que Yeontan no se hubiera puesto a llorar mientras no estaba, pero supuse que tampoco habría sido tanto tiempo y que, además, se estaba haciendo mayor.

Pero en cuanto me puse a jugar con él paré de golpe, porque se me había ocurrido una maravillosa idea: alquilar habitaciones de mi casa. Los inquilinos de la señora Jeon Min eran buenas personas, ¿por qué no podía encontrar yo gente maja y que me pagasen por vivir aquí? No sería tan difícil, seguro, y si ponía bajo el precio, ya que yo no necesitaba mucho para subsistir, podía salir la cosa muy bien.

Lo estuve pensando detenidamente toda la tarde en casa, haciendo cuentas de cuánto necesitaba, y cada vez la idea se me hizo más apetitosa. ¡Tal vez encontraba a alguien agradable y nos hacíamos amigos! ¡Podía ser que conectásemos tan bien como había hecho yo con los vecinos! Solo veía algunos pequeños problemas: no podría decírselo a mi familia, porque se sentirían mal al ver que recurría a eso antes que a pedirles ayuda —no sabía cómo reaccionarían, en realidad, así que simplemente decidí hacerlo por mi cuenta ya que la casa era temporalmente mía, y ahorrarme más posibles connotaciones emocionales—; sería difícil encontrar a alguien que quisiera vivir en mitad del campo y tampoco sabía dónde iba a buscar a esos interesados.

Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue decirlo por Twitter. Tenía bastantes seguidores para lo poco que solía entrar, y la mayoría eran surcoreanos, aunque realmente no me importaba que fueran de otros sitios mientras supieran un poco de coreano o inglés, que algo entendería, aunque no se me diera especialmente bien. No entendí, con lo que a mí me gustaban los idiomas y las diferentes culturas, por qué nunca había buscado tiempo para aprender mejor inglés. Pero bueno. Yo puse el mensaje, que alquilaba habitaciones en Geochang, y que si estaban interesados que me mandasen un mensaje directo. No añadí requisitos ni nada, pero yo escogería y tendría cierta forma de filtrar, no en vano estaba hablando de compartir mi casa.

De momento nadie contactó conmigo, y no me extrañó, pero muchos compartieron la información.

Qué suerte que mi familia no me seguía en Twitter.

Como se hizo de noche miré la tele un rato y luego me sentí un poco melancólico y toqué el saxofón. Hice memoria y me di cuenta de que Yeontan jamás lo había escuchado, así que intenté hacerlo sonar muy suavemente, para no asustarle. El perrito se colocó a mi lado mientras la música sonaba, en el porche del jardín trasero. La oscuridad que nos rodeaba solamente se interrumpía por la luz blanquecina de la cocina, que había dejado encendida porque consumía muy poca energía y me gustaba que siempre estuviera ahí. Yeontan se durmió acurrucado contra mi muslo, y cuando terminé de tocar me dio un poco de reparo levantarme y despertarlo, así que me quedé un rato mirándolo. Había crecido bastante. Recordé lo pequeñito que era cuando lo recogí del parque, y lo mucho que lloraba antes cuando le dejaba solo en casa, y que ya no lo hacía. Estaba madurando, como todos hacemos en esta vida. Hablando de crecer… pronto me tocaría recoger las manzanas. Tenía ganas de probarlas y regalarlas entre mis parientes, mis amigos, los vecinos… y a lo mejor podría hacer tartas con ellas o pedir a Jin que me enseñase a hacerlas, porque él seguro que sabía más que yo de esos temas.

El día que llegué a Geochang, los manzanos estaban bastante destartalados y mal cuidados. Porque nadie se había encargado de ellos mientras mi abuelo estaba enfermo, en sus últimos meses de vida, y cuando yo llegué les devolví el decoro, los regué, los quise y los mimé. Pero yo cuando estaba en Daegu, cansado de la monotonía, también estaba destartalado y mal cuidado, y tampoco tenía alguien a mi lado que se encargase de mí, o, mejor dicho, no quería depender de los demás para vivir y ser feliz. Y, cuando yo llegué a Geochang, ellos me devolvieron el color en mis mejillas y miles de sonrisas y ganas de vivir más. Así que no nos debíamos nada. Nos ayudábamos mutuamente, intuyendo que el otro iba a darnos algo a cambio por nuestro servicio. Y no me hacía daño. Nunca me había sentido tan poco dolido durante toda mi vida, o eso creí. Y no es porque Daegu fuera un mal lugar, como siempre repito, pero yo había caído en una espiral de monotonía y tristeza que no podía soportar… pero ya estaba. La había cortado. Y no lo había hecho solo yo: los manzanos, Yeontan, Jimin, los vecinos… ellos también habían colaborado. Pero no dependía de ellos.

No quería depender de nadie nunca más.

 

A la mañana siguiente me sentía muy bien. Revisé las redes sociales, desayuné, peiné a Yeontan, le di de comer, me vestí y vi un poco la tele. Echaban un programa de cocina en el que te enseñaban a hacer recetas para empezar el día con energía. Me entraron ganas de aprender a hacerlo, y me dije a mí mismo que algún día tendría que pedirle a Jin que me diera clases o algo. Seguro que él, encantado, las daría.

Salí a la calle y coloqué a Yeontan en el cestito de la bici. Ladró con ímpetu y colocó las patitas en el borde del mimbre, a duras penas, porque su altura actual ya se lo permitía y además había añadido un cojincito. Saludé a Hoseok, que barría la entrada con fervor y comencé a pedalear dirección la granja. Me sentía ilusionado. Pronto tocaría cosechar las manzanas. Recordé que de pequeño solía ayudar a mi abuela a recolectar verduras y frutas, y me hinché de emoción. Yeontan asomó la cabecita por el cestito y observó el paisaje, abrumado, con la lengua fuera.

Dejé la bici donde siempre, apoyada contra la pared de casa, y fui a donde estaba la manguera después de dejar a Yeontan suelto por el campo. Comencé a llenar de agua los canales que separaban los árboles y esperé con detenimiento. Había ideado una especie de táctica con la que podía dejar la manguera a su aire y yo corretear por ahí con Yeontan: cada fila de manzanos estaba a un nivel diferente, porque seguían la forma del relieve y en aquella zona había un pequeño desnivel hacia abajo, así que había conectado los canales con trozos de manguera rotos, tejas, y otros objetos que había en la caseta de herramientas, para que el agua descendiera sola por los canales. Así no tenía que estar cambiando la manguera de canal cada cierto tiempo y podía disfrutar más de mi visita a la granja.

Fui a buscar a Yeontan para tumbarme con él sobre la hierba, pero pronto noté algo extraño en su actitud: estaba ladrando desmesuradamente. No era el grito que solía hacer cuando le dolía algo, sino que era más bien de alarma. Fui con él, sin saber muy bien qué iba a encontrarme, y me sorprendí al ver por qué había alzado la voz.

Había un tipo recostado en uno de los troncos de la última fila de manzanos. Me extrañé. Nunca había visto a nadie merodear por ahí, ¿era tan extraño? Si, ¿no? No me inspiró ninguna confianza, sinceramente. Llevaba un libro y lo estaba leyendo, supuse, por cómo lo sostenía, pero desde mi posición no podía verle la cara. No entendí cómo podía estar tan calmado si Yeontan estaba ladrando tanto, y cuando estuve frente a frente me di cuenta de que estaba dormido.

Era un hombre más grande que yo, pero tampoco demasiado, con el cabello pintado de un naranja asalmonado, un sombrerito de paja y una camisa roja desabrochada sobre una camiseta de manga larga blanca. Tenía la nariz muy redondita y el cutis muy bien cuidado, a decir verdad, y si no fuera porque roncaba más alto que lo que ladraba mi perrito, hubiera pensado que era bastante mono. Bueno, en realidad me pareció un poco estúpido dejar de pensar que alguien era adorable o no por si roncaba, porque por qué roncar no lo era y qué era serlo, así que simplemente concluí con que tenía las facciones suaves y redondeadas.

Pero qué estaba haciendo ahí.

Analicé su postura y su equipaje —ninguno, no llevaba nada más que el libro—, para deducir si era o no peligroso, y creí que no. Tampoco tenía unos brazos muy fuertes o unos hombros de metro y medio, como Seok Jin, y, aunque era un ser humano bastante alargado, no me pareció un gran problema. Intenté despertarlo chasqueando los dedos frente a sus ojos, pero no reaccionó, así que le sacudí los hombros.

—Cinco minutos más… —murmuró.

—No, a ver, estas en mi parcela —intenté dialogar con él.

—¿Qué parcela? —balbuceó.

—Mi huerto —maticé.

Parpadeó rápidamente, se recolocó las gafas y miró a su alrededor. Me hizo un gesto con la mano para que le dejase pensar durante unos segundos y se levantó, con notable confusión en su cara.

—Aaaaaaah —hizo, comprendiendo—, vaya, perdone.

—¿Qué hacías en mi parcela? —le pregunté, más extrañado que él.

—Ya lo entiendo, ya lo entiendo todo, vaya —murmuró.

—Oye —le llamé la atención.

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Perdone! —volvió a disculparse—. A ver. Bueno. Es que es un poco largo de explicar.

—No importa, tengo todo el día —insistí.

Quería saber qué narices estaba haciendo allí aquel hombre, tanto para saciar mi curiosidad como para saber si realmente merecía mi perdón. Si había venido a robarme las manzanas o a cualquier cosa negativa sin motivo, no debería ser tratado con mucho respeto…

—No, no, en serio, que da igual, solo pasaba por aquí. De verdad que lo siento. Perdone. Ya me voy —repitió.

—No, pero que ahora tengo la intriga. ¿Qué hacías en mi huerto? —exigí.

¿Sinceramente? No parecía mal tipo. Me hablaba de usted, cosa que me parecía muy extraña dado que él era obviamente mayor que yo, aunque cierto era también que no nos conocíamos, pero por sus gestos torpes y nerviosos y su mirada culpable pude adivinar que se sentía mal de verdad. Supuse que merecería mi amabilidad, porque no parecía tener malas intenciones.

—No, no, si yo me iba ya, siga con su trabajo —concluyó, con ademán de irse.

Y comenzó a andar hacia la carretera sin más, y yo me pregunté si había hecho todo el camino andando porque no veía ningún vehículo más allí aparte de mi bici, y si había venido solamente con el libro, que me parecía todo muy bizarro y si me dijeran que era un espejismo o un espíritu del campo me lo creía más que si fuera un humano.

—Espera, hombre. —Le seguí.

Él tomó una bolsa de mano de piel vuelta, marrón, que había dejado junto a la casa de la granja —que yo no había visto, tal vez debería llevar las gafas más a menudo—, e hizo caso omiso a mis palabras. Me situé junto a él y le tomé del brazo suavemente.

—¿Has venido hasta aquí andando? El pueblo más cercano está como a veinte minutos o más en bici —quise saber.

—Ah, sí, bueno, me gusta andar. No se preocupe, señor, que estaré bien —me aseguró, con una sonrisa.

Dos bonitos hoyuelos se marcaron en las comisuras de su boca. Suficientemente llamativos como para que olvidase al instante que me había llamado señor, pero bueno.

—Pero, ¿qué hacías aquí, en mi huerto? No puedes meterte en parcelas ajenas así como así, tienes que ir con más cuidado —le aconsejé.

—Bueno. —Miró hacia el cielo y se rascó la nuca—. Es que me da vergüenza contarlo.

Me reí por dentro pero luego me sentí un poco mal por él. Yo era un joven que no solía tener vergüenza a la hora de decir o hacer las cosas, y por tanto aquel me parecía un impedimento un poco molesto. Debía ser duro vivir con constante vergüenza.

—Bueno, pues nada, da igual, buen viaje —le deseé.

—Voy a decírselo —anunció, solemne.

Una ligera arruguita dejó verse sobre mis cejas.

—Sus manzanos me han traído hasta aquí. Me inspiran, y yo he de seguir a mis musas —habló.

Y siguió hablando sobre qué había sentido al ver mi huerto, y todos los que había por la zona, y todo lo que le decían. Yo le escuché a medias, porque había algunas palabras que raramente oía en las que mi cerebro hacía hincapié y perdía el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Y me he dormido bajo sus manzanos mientras revisaba unas anotaciones, discúlpeme —terminó.

Se inclinó hacia delante educadamente y volvió a incorporarse. Yo le miré con cara de no enterarme de nada.

—A ver, vale, me parece bien, pero no entres en parcelas que no son tuyas. Sé que no hay vallas ni nada, pero es feo. Aunque sea para inspirarte. Inspírate mirando de lejos, si puedes, yo qué sé —le comenté.

—Pero la tierra es de todos —objetó.

Suspiré roncamente.

—No. Este cacho de tierra es mío y de mi familia, y bueno, que tú no tenías malas intenciones, pero que no puedes entrar igualmente, ¿de acuerdo? —le corregí.

Él me miró muy fijamente, como procesando la información, y asintió con mucho convencimiento. Yo puse los brazos en jarra.

—¿Quieres que te lleve al pueblo o a algún sitio? Tardarás mucho si vas andando —le propuse, intentando ser amable.

—Ah, bueno. No, si yo me siento muy inspirado al andar por aquí. La naturaleza habla su propia lengua, y aunque no puedo entenderla, siento que sí la escucho, y me llena mucho por dentro. Me inspira —explicó de nuevo—. Así que no, pero muchas gracias. Observar toda la zona es parte del proceso creativo.

No supe si se lo estaba inventando o no, pero lo del idioma de las plantas me pareció interesante y lleno de intriga. Pero, aun así, me daba miedo que ese hombre anduviera por los campos, porque al igual que había entrado en la mía, podría entrar en todas las parcelas que le inspirasen y los otros dueños a lo mejor no eran tan majos como yo y lo denunciaban directamente —que no lo veía muy probable, pero quién sabe—.

Si le insistía me hubiera sentido muy mala persona, más que si hacía el favor de llevarle, así que decidí dejarlo allí a su suerte, y si se metía en casa ajena era su problema, yo ya le había advertido. Fui a apagar la manguera, tomé la bici, coloqué a Yeontan en el cestito y la subí hasta la carretera. Allí, el extraño hombre del sombrero y el libro estaba leyendo lo que él había llamado unas “anotaciones”, con una característica mueca en los labios. Tannie le ladró y levantó la mirada.

—¿Ha sido usted? —me preguntó, perdido.

Yeontan asomó la cabeza fuera del cestito y volvió a ladrar amistosamente, con la lengüita fura. El hombre intentó contenerse, pero no pudo evitar mirarle con los ojos cargados de dulzura. Luego me miró de reojo y me hizo adiós con una pequeña inclinación y un gesto con la mano.

Yo empecé a pedalear muy lentamente, para seguirle el paso.

—Se llama Yeontan —informé.

Él intentó pronunciar su nombre, desconcertado, y pronto cayó en la cuenta de que me refería al perrito.

—Oh, pues es precioso. Hola, Yeontan —le saludó.

Colocó la palma de la mano en frente del perrito, para que se la chocase, pero Yeontan solamente ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender. Qué extraño, a mí me la daba siempre.

El extraño retiró la extremidad, avergonzado, y se disculpó.

—Nada, hombre —le tranquilicé.

—Oye… pasear con bici por aquí cada día debe ser toda una experiencia, ¿no? —quiso saber.

—Oh, sí bastante. Geochang es un lugar muy enigmático, la verdad —comenté.

—¿Es granjero? —me preguntó.

Dudé mi respuesta. Porque no lo era, pero en realidad vivía como si sí. Solo era un profesor de saxofón que se había tomado unas vacaciones no pagadas bastante largas, sinceramente, y se reincorporaría en el siguiente semestre si se veía con cuerpo para hacerlo.

—Me encargo del huerto, pero no, no lo soy —contesté—. ¿Y tú?

Por curiosidad. Porque me parecía una persona poco común, aunque he de admitir que todos somos únicos, pero dentro de la generalidad me parecía un tipo que despertaba la intriga en mí, que eso no le hacía ni peor ni mejor ni era bueno ni era malo, solamente era así.

—Me gusta escribir —resumió.

Se azoró, por alguna razón.

No era desagradable hablar con él, pero a ese paso burra no llegaríamos al pueblo ni en cientos de años. Tampoco es que tuviera nada mejor que hacer, realmente, pero quería volver a casa para comer, o para sacar a Yeontan de paseo, o yo qué sabía.

—¿Quieres subirte en la bici? Para sentir el viento en la cara y la emoción de bajar esta carretera rodeada de huertos —intenté convencerle, riéndome de mis propias palabras.

No porque creyera que sentir el viento en la cara y la emoción de bajar aquella carretera en bici no era importante o revelador para el crecimiento personal de uno mismo, pero sabía que comúnmente no resultaba tan interesante como podía parecer, además de que estaba contento y me quería reír, lo importante es que no lo hacía con intención de burlarme.

Los ojos del hombre se llenaron de ilusión.

—S-Si no le importa…

—Que no, hombre, sube —le animé, con alegría.

—Vaya, es usted muy pero que muy amable. ¿Es así toda la gente del campo? —preguntó.

—Qué va —respondí con tajante sinceridad—. Aquí hay buenos y hay malos, como en todas partes. Aunque sí es cierto que en esta zona nos conocemos un poco entre todos, y no hay nadie malo en particular.

Entonces pensé que él no era de Geochang. Eso era muy obvio, sinceramente, porque no tenía ni el acento ni las formas ni le reconocía yo de los alrededores.

—Si permites que pregunte… ¿de dónde eres?

—Ah, de Ilsan. He venido aquí en busca de inspiración para mi nuevo proyecto —contestó, mientras se subía a la bici—. Discúlpeme.

Se agarró a mis hombros, porque el asiento trasero de la bici —que ni siquiera era un asiento, eran hierros— no parecía lo más seguro del mundo. Ni lo era.

Comencé a pedalear a una velocidad decente, no muy alta para que el pobre hombre no se cayera, pero tampoco muy lenta, porque si no no llegaríamos al pueblo nunca. Era suficiente para que la brisa acariciase nuestras caras con la emoción de la aventura, y el cabello nos volara hacia atrás. Mi acompañante tuvo que agarrarse el gorro con una de sus grandes manos, para que no cayera, y se sorprendió notablemente ante la sensación que producía ir en bici por aquellos campos.

—¡Guau! ¡Es increíble! —exclamó.

Intenté no desconcentrarme, pero miré atrás un momento para luego volver a mirar hacia delante, y darme cuenta de que no tenía sentido que le mirase cuando estaba conduciendo aquella bici. Pero tenía razón. A mí en aquel momento me pareció que exageraba, pero yo también me había sentido muy renovado y lleno la primera vez que bajé aquella cuesta. Fue mi forma de decir “soy libre, y si quiero hacer locuras las haré”. Aunque no había hecho nada fuera de lo común, pero eso era porque era maduro y no me gustaba hacer tonterías contraproducentes. Pero bajar una cuesta no lo era. Ni regar. Recordé que aquel día fue cuando comprendí que yo también podía tomar las riendas de mi propia vida ahí, y ser feliz con mis responsabilidades, como si el aire del campo tuviera propiedades mágicas y curativas que te hicieran entender las cosas bien. Solo había cambiado de entorno.

Pero no, no exageraba el hombre, porque ser libre es una de las mejores cosas que se pueden sentir.

No me paré en mi portal porque me daba reparo que aquel extraño supiera dónde vivo, y le pregunté dónde quería que le dejase. Me dijo que se alojaba en un hostal cercano, pero de cercano un cuerno, estaba pasado el puente y eso era la ciudad y le dije que le dejaba un poco antes de allí, que en realidad se tardaba bastante en llegar. Y yo tendría que volver.

—Muchísimas gracias por su amabilidad, buen hombre —me agradeció cuando todavía no habíamos llegado a nuestro destino.

Por lo menos, había dejado de llamarme señor. Le dije que no era nada, que a pie hubiera tardado mucho más y no me molestaba ayudarle, aunque yo sí quería estar en casa más o menos a la hora de comer.

Le dejé delante de un supermercado, le deseé suerte con su proyecto y me marché a casa a preparar la comida. Antes de irme volvió a darme las gracias, y me felicitó porque tenía un huerto muy bonito de manzanos, y yo me sentí muy bien ante aquel cumplido porque estaba muy orgulloso de ese huerto, a decir verdad.

Cuando volví a casa comí, al igual que Yeontan, y me puse a ver vídeos en internet, dispuesto a pasar un rato cómodo sin hacer nada. Pero entonces escuché el coche de los vecinos, que lo usaban normalmente cuando iban al centro comercial, y les pregunté si iban a eso o a otra cosa, porque si iban a comprar podían llevarme con ellos. En efecto, aquel era el motivo de su viajecito a la ciudad. Les acompañé, llevando conmigo a Yeontan, para comprar algunas cosas que me faltaban. Volvimos hacia la noche. Justo cuando entré en casa Yeontan se fue a su camita y se durmió, y yo estuve mirando Twitter y pasando el tiempo sin hacer nada destacable.

A la mañana siguiente me hice una macedonia de frutas porque me apetecía y porque tenía algunas que había comprado hacía mucho tiempo y no quería que se pudrieran. También era conveniente dejar espacio para la cosecha, que debía hacerse por aquellas fechas. Cuando acabé decidí que aquel día no iría a los manzanos porque no tenía muchas ganas, así que paseé a Yeontan por los alrededores y pasé la tarde procrastinando, básicamente. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no realizaba aquella actividad como tal, y me sentí muy bien al hacerla, de alguna forma, o mejor dicho relajado. Era una manera de sentirme libre. Y, aunque en muchos momentos la había asimilado como un “no estás haciendo nada útil” o “estás perdiendo el tiempo cuando tienes muchísimas cosas que hacer”, esa vez no fue el caso. Aunque también cabe decir que me encontraba en una posición privilegiada, dado que la vida en el campo para mí no casaba con el estrés. Pero bueno.

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, sí que fui a los manzanos. Ya que habían recuperado el color, la compostura y el brillo, intentaba no regarlos cada día, que realmente no era tan bueno para su salud —según internet—, sino cada dos o tres. Aquella concreta mañana me encontré con una extraña sorpresa: a un lado del camino de tierra, sin pisar la parcela siquiera, el hombre que había estado durmiendo el otro día en los manzanos contemplaba los árboles. En cuanto me escuchó llegar intentó desviar la mirada pretendiendo que así no iba a verle o a preguntarle que hacía ahí, con timidez. Paré justo a su lado.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —inquirí, cortésmente.

Él me miró fingiendo desconcierto, tanteando.

—A-ah, hola. No, si ya me iba —mintió.

—¿Qué haces aquí en medio? Puede ser peligroso —hice.

Pero no era verdad que fuera peligroso, porque en dos meses todavía no había visto un solo coche pasando por allí. Pero sí era un poco extraño que estuviera ahí parado, justo frente a la parcela, mirándola sin mover un solo dedo. No estaría…

—¿Mirabas mis manzanos? —quise saber.

Se puso todavía más nervioso, y abrió la boca para intentar responder, pero no le salió nada coherente y se quedó mirando al suelo pensativamente con el índice en la mejilla. Una dulce sonrisa se formó en mi cara, un gesto de placer. Me reí. Me hacía ilusión que a alguien le gustase mi huerto, tanto hasta el punto de venir andando desde la ciudad hasta ahí, solo para verlos.

—¿Es porque te dije que no podías entrar en la parcela? —le pregunté con picardía.

—Qué, eh, bueno, pues… —comenzó él.

Yo pasé de largo arrastrando la bici, y Yeontan emitió un enérgico ladrido de felicidad.

—Puedes pasar. Pero solo porque estoy aquí —le apremié.

El hombre se sorprendió de su propia suerte, asintió y me siguió, con torpeza.

—Pero tienes que ayudarme con algunas cosas. Si no te importa —le pedí.

—No, señor, lo que usted quiera, si es un placer poder ver estos árboles tan lozanos —accedió.

Le mandé llevar la manguera hasta los manzanos, que era lo que a mí más pereza me daba siempre, mientras yo encendía el agua. Luego comprobé que lo había hecho bien, porque yo al principio tampoco sabía cómo tenía que colocar la manguera ni nada, y él tampoco, no en vano era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Y ya estaba. Tiempo libre hasta que me marchara. Le dije al hombre que ya habíamos acabado, y que cuando todos los hoyos se hubieran llenado era el momento de recoger y de irnos. Él quedó maravillado ante el sistema que había creado para regar aprovechando la leve pendiente de la montaña, y mientras yo iba a tumbarme sobre la hierba con mi perrito, él estuvo analizando y mirando los árboles con mucho interés. ¿Eso le ayudaba a escribir mejor? Qué curioso.

Pronto se cansó y se acercó a mí, que estaba jugando a que Yeontan me siguiera la mano, aunque terminaba poniéndome las patas —sucias— por toda la cara y lamiéndome la nariz y las mejillas. Yo cerraba los ojos con mucha fuerza para que no me entrase nada y me reía genuinamente, sin saber muy bien por qué. El hombre me preguntó si podía tumbarse junto a mí, tímidamente, y yo le dije que claro que sí. Parecía una persona un poco reservada, o, más bien, con inseguridades. O simplemente era muy respetuoso.

—Ei, perrito —hizo, con voz de pito.

Intento imitar mi forma de mover la mano para que Yeontan la siguiera, pero él, en vez de jugar con el extraño, se quedó parado con la lengua fuera y ladeó la cabeza. Él se rindió y se tumbó cuan largo era sobre la hierba, como yo.

—Perdone por no presentarme. Me llamo Kim Namjoon —me dijo.

—Kim Taehyung. Un placer —respondí.

Miramos juntos el cielo matutino, con su azul esplendor y el brillante sol que nos acompañaba. La brisa era agradable, las montañas se desperezaban, las mariposas emprendían sus primeros vuelos y algunos pájaros gorjeaban. Era como estar inmerso en un sueño del que nunca querría despertar…

—¿Qué es lo que sientes al ver los manzanos? —le pregunté a Namjoon, con curiosidad.

No esperaba concretamente que adulara mi huerta, pero sí tenía ganas de saber qué había visto en ella. Por qué le gustaba tanto y le inspiraba así. A lo mejor teníamos opiniones parecidas.

—Aunque sea escritor, no sé si sabré explicarme muy bien con respecto a esto… digamos que me inspiran mucha confianza. Tengo la sensación de que son muy pero que muy felices y eso me atrae. Se ven sanos. Es como si sonriesen todo el rato… No sabría describirlo, pero es que cuando los veos me siento bien conmigo mismo. Incitan al pensamiento y a la introspección, pero de una manera suave y alegre. Son gentiles y emiten energía positiva. Es la clase de sentimiento que me impulsa a seguir hacia adelante viéndolo todo de una manera tranquila y serena —se explayó.

Asentí, comprendiendo. Estaba de acuerdo con él: a mí también me habían evocado esa calma y esa seguridad alguna vez. Era como si el poder de la naturaleza hablase a través de ellos, y, como no sabe reconocer el bien o el mal, es amable con todos.

—¿Y por qué Geochang? Seguro que también hay campos de cultivos en Ilsan… —quise saber, oteando las nubes.

—Ah, no sé. Es el lugar que me ha cautivado. Para este proyecto voy viajando de un lugar a otro. Así que el hecho de que tus manzanos me hayan inspirado tanto es una gran noticia. Quiero decir, he estado mucho tiempo buscando algo así y por fin lo he encontrado. Sé que mi actitud parece extraña, pero he dado con algo que realmente quería conocer… Así que si tengo muchas ganas de ver este huerto es por eso, no me malentiendas —argumentó.

Yeontan se colocó sobre mi torso y se tumbó allí mismo, con la intención, supongo, de dormir. Forcé la vista para observarlo desde mi posición y no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver cuanta calma le imbuía mi cuerpo al animal.

—Pero tampoco creas que es porque son algo fuera de lo común —añadió repentinamente Namjoon—. Son muy bonitos y están bien cuidados, pero no es que sean únicos, o no más que el resto. Sí son los que a mí me han cautivado, pero no porque sean especiales, sino porque me han cautivado y ya está. No sé si me explico…

Sí, entendía lo que quería decir. Aquello no era especial. Era normal. Manzanos normales en un huerto normal de una ladera normal de un normal condado como era Geochang. Que fueran míos no los hacía especiales, ni que los hubiera plantado mi abuela, pero sí los hacía importantes para mí. Para mí eran diferentes. Eran mis árboles, y yo debía cuidarlos. Pero no lo eran en sí mismos. Dependía de quién fuera el que hablaba de ellos.

—¿No te está costando mucho lo de viajar de aquí para allá? —quise saber.

—¿A qué se refiere? —se sorprendió él.

—Al dinero —respondí.

Sentí que debía explicarme mejor porque era difícil entender por qué había llegado a la conclusión de que preguntar aquello era buena idea.

—Yo no suelo vivir aquí. Trabajo en Daegu. De hecho, estoy aquí porque me he tomado unas vacaciones, y no llevo ni dos meses y ya tengo problemas de dinero… si tienes algún consejo para darme, soy todo oídos.

A veces Kim Taehyung se convertía en una persona práctica pero no mucho. 

—Aaaaaaah —hizo—. Pues la verdad es que bueno, voy tirando. Intento alojarme siempre en hostales baratos. Como muchas verduras y fruta, que son más asequibles. Esa clase de cosas —comentó.

Asentí. No tenía esperanzas de que él me solucionase la vida, pero por probar…

—¿Y solo vives de los libros? —pregunté.

—Eeeeh, bueno, sí. Hasta ahora he vivido con mis padres, pero mis últimas novelas están teniendo bastante tirón y he hecho un poco de dinero. Aguanto con eso —me explicó—. Pero tampoco creas que es para tirar cohetes…

—Qué guay. Yo también vivo de lo que me gusta. Es lo mejor que hay —opiné.

—Tienes toda la razón —coincidió.

Y se levantó de sopetón, como si tuviera prisa, despertando a Yeontan.

—Bueno, tengo que irme. Se me ha hecho tarde. Disculpe —dijo.

—No es nada. Y puedes dejar de llamarme de usted, si quieres —le propuse—. No es que me moleste, pero creo que soy más pequeño que tú.

—Yo soy del noventa y cuatro —informó él.

—Noventa y cinco, casi noventa y seis por aquí —me presenté yo.

—Oh, vaya, disculpe. —Me reí—. Ah, quiero decir, disculpa. Es que estoy acostumbrado a hablar así…

—Nada, nada, no hace falta que lo sientas. Buen viaje de vuelta —le deseé.

Aquel día no iba a llevarle yo porque los manzanos todavía no se habían regado y no iba a dejar la manguera ahí encendida solo para llevar a Namjoon a su hostal, y luego volver, y tener que arreglar el desbordamiento de agua. No. Y no me sentí mal ni nada del otro mundo, porque tenía la certeza de que no se metería en parcelas ajenas una vez estaba advertido de que no era correcto, y si andaba mucho y se cansaba había sido una elección que había tomado él mismo. Sin duda.

Cuando recogí la manguera y Yeontan corrió a mis brazos para que lo cogiera, fui a pasear entre los manzanos. Las manzanas estaban prácticamente listas. Tal vez la semana siguiente o dentro de unos días sería el momento idóneo para recoger los frutos, y pensé que necesitaría la ayuda de Seok Jin y Hoseok para meterlo todo en cajas y llevarlas hasta casa con su coche, porque yo no tenía el tesón suficiente —y sería de tontos tenerlo— para ir y volver setecientas veces de la granja a casa en bici y con grandes cajas. Aquella tarde lo comentaría, después de comer, o si me encontraba a uno de los dos barriendo la entrada.

Por el camino no vi a Namjoon y eso me preocupó un poco, pero después lo vi al llegar a casa, paseando por mi urbanización, y me saludó levantando el brazo y meneándolo. Aparqué la bici frente a la puerta de aluminio verde y él se acercó a hablar conmigo.

—¡Hola! ¡Veo que ya has acabado! —hizo.

Yeontan empezó a gruñirle de forma extraña, y yo le mandé a callar haciendo una especie de siseo que él entendía. Tuve que acariciarle para que no le ladrase.

Namjoon miró un momento al perro y le sonrió. Pero, por alguna razón, a Yeontan no le gustaban tanto como a mí sus sonrisas.

—En efecto, he terminado —corroboré.

—Entonces, ¿vives aquí? —me preguntó.

Como había parado la bici y me había acercado a la puerta, era bastante obvio. Me había delatado a mí mismo. Aunque tampoco tenía demasiado reparo en que Namjoon supiera cuál era mi hogar.

—Ah, sí. Esta es la casa donde crecí con mis abuelos, es un sitio muy importante para mí. Aquí resido en Geochang —afirmé.

—Bonita vivienda —aduló—. Bueno, nada, debo irme. ¡Gracias por dejarme ver el huerto!

—No hay de qué —le recordé.

Nos despedimos con un gesto y él se marchó. Me di cuenta entonces de que Jin había sido testigo de la escena, dado que cualquier cosa era más interesante para él que barrer la entrada. Supe que no había querido espiarnos ni nada del estilo…

Me acerqué a él. Nos saludamos con cordialidad, y él me soltó un chiste que carecía completamente de atractivo, pero hice ver que me reía y él me dio las gracias por reírme, porque él mismo sabía que había sido muy pero que muy malo. Pero que me deseaba un buen día. Como cualquier otra persona hubiera podido hacer, Jin no me pidió explicaciones sobre el extraño que me había estado hablando.

—¿Podríais ayudarme con la recolecta de manzanas? Os daré una parte. Es que yo sé que no podré hacerlo solo. Son bastantes, aunque no lo parezca, y sacan más manzanas de las que había calculado… necesitaría que trajeseis el coche y tal —le pedí.

Él dejó de barrer —aunque tampoco lo estaba haciendo antes— y colocó las dos manos sobre el palo de la escoba, recto. Pensó.

—Sí, claro, podemos ayudarte. Creo que tenemos libres estos días. ¿Para cuándo sería? —quiso saber.

—Entre esta semana y la que viene, cuando os vaya bien a vosotros dos —le indiqué.

—Oh, vale, entonces perfecto. Hablaré con Hoseok —me prometió.

—Muchas gracias, Jin —le dije.

Le tendí la mano y él me la estrechó con energía y complicidad. Nos acercamos el uno al otro y él me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, como deseándome ánimos.

—Ya te avisaré para el día —me aseguró.

Y se metió en su casa y yo en la mía, a hacer nuestra vida individual, y luego, más tarde, me llegó un mensaje diciendo que a Hobi le parecía bien y que si podía el sábado por la tarde, después de comer. Pese a mi apretada y ocupadísima agenda —no—, accedí. Me dije a mí mismo que el próximo día de riego tendría que invertirlo también en mirar si tenía cajas suficientes en la granja, para no tener que comprarlas nuevas, y después de comer fui a pasear a Yeontan por la urbanización.

Yeontan era un perro más casero de lo que uno podía imaginarse, pero también le gustaba salir si era conmigo. Si se alejaba era porque algo le había llamado infinitamente la curiosidad, y no solía hacerlo prácticamente en ningún momento. En casa le gustaba sentarse conmigo cuando veía la tele, miraba Twitter, usaba el ordenador o me quedaba en el sofá, y le encantaba que le acariciase y jugase con él. Como mordía cosas muy a menudo, intentaba tener siempre algún juguete porque prefería que se llevase eso a la boca y no algo sucio del suelo de la calle.

Hablando de limpieza, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, pero no era difícil mantener decente la casa, pese a que era mucho más grande que el piso en Daegu. Aunque muchas de las habitaciones estaban completamente intactas porque no me gustaba entrar. Y había aprendido a mantener las cosas ordenadas, aunque me había costado hasta ahora. Tal vez es que las responsabilidades te hacen más adulto. O más limpio. No sabía si la higiene y la adultez tenían mucho que ver, pero la responsabilidad y la higiene sí y mucho.

Cuando volví a casa cogí la bici y fui a la granja a contar las cajas con las que contaba para la recolecta de manzanas, porque no sentía que debía hacer otra cosa aquella tarde, así ya adelantaba faena. Mientras Yeontan y yo reposábamos sobre el césped, después de comprobar el número, me llegó un mensaje de _Twitter_. Era nada más y nada menos que Jimin, que decía que uno de sus amigos tenía interés en alquilarme la casa, pero que no estaba confirmado todavía. Pero que no iba a ser por más de una semana.

—Hombre, si es por una semana… yo tenía pensado cobrar al mes —me quejé.

—Ya, pero Jungkookie solo quiere estar ahí para andar por la montaña unos días y luego volver a Busan. Por eso no va a quedarse mucho tiempo… —argumentó.

—¿Te ha dicho cuándo sería? Porque con esos brazacos podría ayudarnos muchísimo con la cosecha, je, je —escribí.

—No lo tiene decidido aún, lo siento. Ya te avisaré si me dice algo más —me prometió.

Le agradecí que me hubiera avisado y volví a casa en bici. Allí jugué con Yeontan a que persiguiera los peluches, e intenté que me diera la patita y esas cosas. Había leído por internet que los pomeranos eran perros muy inteligentes, y quería probar suerte. Como no tenía ni idea de amaestrar perros, no me hizo demasiado caso. Ladeaba la cabeza mientras clavaba sus ojitos negros y brillantes en mi entusiasmada sonrisa. Que se rindió después de mis innumerables intentos.

Tal vez en la protectora de animales había alguien que pudiera enseñarme.

A la mañana siguiente fui a la oficina de correos para ver cuánto iba a costarme mandar manzanas a Yoongi, a Jimin y a toda mi familia. El transporte a Busan era el que me salía más caro, pero me daba igual porque mi mejor amigo también merecía manzanas; el de Daegu, por suerte, salía algo más barato. Como estaba en el pueblo, decidí darme una vuelta, ya que me daba demasiada pereza hacer los quince minutos de camino que había para llegar a casa y los demás que hacían falta para llegar a los manzanos. No pasaba nada si no regaba un día.

Paré en el parque donde había conocido a Yeontan, después de comprar un piscolabis en el supermercado, que me comí sentado en un banco. También me había traído una golosina para el perrito, que comió ávidamente.

Aquel lugar era un buen sitio. Los árboles hacían sombra, perfecto para el verano, pero también llegaban los rayos del sol al suelo, idóneo para el invierno. La gente iba y venía, algunos más rápido y otros más deprisa, muchos se tomaban el tiempo de observar la vegetación y luego se iban…

Me encontré a Namjoon de vuelta a casa. El volvía del otro lado, probablemente de los campos. Le saludé y le pregunté de dónde venía, para cerciorarme.

—¿Eh, yo? De ningún sitio en particular. Estaba paseando —me contestó.

Largos paseos se pegaba el señor Kim Namjoon, pensé yo. Se me ocurrió que tal vez iba y venía de vez en cuando a mis manzanos para ver si yo estaba allí, porque siempre que iba me lo encontraba, ¿no? ¿Iría cada día? Tal vez quería ocultar aquello. Ciertamente era un poco extraño, pero si le inspiraba la vegetación y el camino también era productivo, no entendía qué razón existía para esconderlo…

—Por casualidad… ¿no habrás ido a mis manzanos? —quise saber.

—No he entrado en ninguna parcela —se defendió.

Se había delatado. Sonreí tímidamente y me pasé la lengua por los incisivos superiores. Él se dio cuenta de que le había pillado y miró al suelo en un acto reflejo. No quería incomodarle, la verdad.

—Si quieres te doy mi número y así te aviso cada vez que voy. Si no te molesta —le propuse.

—¿Haría eso por mí? —se sorprendió, levantando la cabeza.

—Claro. No pasa nada mientras yo te acompañe —reafirmé.

Él se quedó atónito, y calló un momento, como tratando de recordar algo.

—Pero no serviría de nada. De todos modos, tengo que marcharme de Geochang. El hostal donde me alojo va a cerrar por falta de clientes, y no he encontrado más por aquí. Y no tengo dinero para pagarme un hotel durante tanto tiempo —reveló, con tristeza.

Oh, vaya. Me sentí un poco mal, porque Namjoon era una persona que me caía bien. Me gustaba que se hubiera interesado tanto por mis manzanos y que supiera valorarlos, y en general era educado y entendía las cosas cuando se las decías. Era majo.

—¿Y a dónde irás? —le pregunté.

—Ni idea, de momento. Esta tarde buscaré otros hostales cercanos, aunque probablemente eso esté o en Daegu o en otra parte de Gyongsan de Sur. No lo sé. Pero sea a donde sea que vaya, espero que haya huertos y bosques tan bonitos como aquí. A lo mejor me voy al norte de Geochang, pero dudo que en el Parque Nacional haya muchos hostales… ¿no crees? —bromeó.

Hice ver que me reía, pero no me hacía realmente gracia. Porque, al no encontrar alojamiento, se iba a marchar.

Oh, espera, un momento.

—Oye, si no encuentras hostal en Geochang puedes quedarte en mi casa —le propuse.

—Qué —hizo, sin terminar de creérselo—. Oh, no, no por favor. No me podría quedar en un sitio sin pagar y…

—Que no, no, te alquilo una habitación. Tengo a montones en casa. Mi familia es muy grande —puntualicé.

—¿Pero la casa está llena o…? —quiso cerciorarse.

—No, qué va. Está vacía, solo estamos Tannie y yo —contesté—. Como he dejado de trabajar una temporada para venir aquí no tengo ingresos, así que si alquilas una habitación me harías un gran favor.

—No, hombre, no, que seguro que es muy caro —se quejó.

—Te lo dejo a lo mismo que pagabas en el hostal si me ayudas con la limpieza—propuse.

—Pero no, mi presencia solo sería una molestia —volvió a mostrarse en contra.

—Qué va, si nos llevamos bien. Yo creo que no habría problema, y así sabrías cuándo voy a los manzanos y cuándo no. Hasta podrías ir a regarlos por mí, me quitas faena… —añadí al acuerdo.

—No, en serio, no tienes por qué hacer eso por mí, de verdad —se negó.

Me estaba empezando a molestar su actitud. Hice una mueca de despecho con los labios, moviendo también las cejas en el acto. Me había mosqueado. Cuando alguien te ofrece ayuda para ayudarte a cumplir sus sueños no le pones quinientos millones de pegas, a ver. Es que no. Sacudí los hombros y comencé a andar hacia delante, habiendo decidido mentalmente que Namjoon no era ya una persona merecedora de mi tiempo, yo qué sé, por qué no quería que le ayudase, es que eso era ya jugar con mi buena fe. Pero él me agarró el brazo cuando vio que me iba.

—¡Espera! —gritó.

Me giré, haciendo pucheros y poniendo los ojos en blanco, para mirarle.

—Perdone. Es que me había mentalizado tanto ya de que tenía que irme que… lo siento. Soy débil —se disculpó.

—¿Y solo porque te habías hecho a la idea de que tenías que marcharte, ibas a darte por vencido? —le pregunté, alzando la voz.

—S-señor Taehyung…

—Nunca tires la toalla. La esperanza nunca tienes que perderla, solo cuando haya pasado el último momento. Si quieres acabar esa historia y aquí es donde puedes, no pierdas ninguna oportunidad para quedarte. Aunque hayas decidido que ibas a irte. Porque darse por vencido no debería ser jamás la primera opción de todas —sermoneé.

Namjoon asintió.

—Gracias.

—Fabuloso —comenté—, ah, y deja de llamarme de usted, que soy más pequeño que tú.

Comenzamos a andar entonces hacia casa, para enseñarle las habitaciones y a ver cuál le gustaba más y con cuál se quedaba, y él se disculpó por tratarme de usted en vez de tú todas las veces, y, de alguna manera, sentí que era un poquito más feliz que cuando me lo encontré andando hacia el hostal. Me alegré de poder ayudar a alguien y que éste me ayudase a mí.

Y así es como conseguí que Namjoon se convirtiera en el nuevo inquilino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Entre enero y febrero voy a dedicarme a otro proyecto, así que es muy probable que no actualice esto hasta marzo! Si alguien lo lee, espero que estés disfrutando de las aventuras de Taehyung en el campo <3


	6. Un nuevo tipo de felicidad

Namjoon se adaptó rápidamente a la casa de Geochang. Recogió sus cosas del hostal, les deseó lo mejor y se instaló en lo que sería su nuevo hogar por indefinidos meses. Yo le expliqué que muy probablemente en marzo volvería a Daegu, o incluso antes, y que gracias al dinero del alquiler aquello sería posible. Él me comentó que tal vez no se quedaría tanto tiempo, ya que cuando terminase la novela marcharía hacia su nuevo destino. Probablemente Ilsan, su tierra natal, para corregirla con más calma y hablar con el editor sobre publicarla. Pero la nota de ilusión y gratitud en sus palabras fue lo que más me reconfortó. Me sentía bien ayudando a alguien así.

Por tanto, cada vez que iba a los manzanos él me acompañaba. Me ayudaba a regar y a limpiar en casa. Tenía una extraña tendencia a romper todo lo que tocaba, así que me abstenía de darle escobas u otras herramientas mínimamente peligrosas. No le dejaba cocinar porque él mismo me dijo que se le daba fatal, y yo no es que fuera chef, y como cocinero lo hubiera tenido crudo, pero me las apañaba. También le pedí que echase una mano en la cosecha. Claro que sí, señor Taehyung. No me hables de usted. Perdón.

Pese a ello, pensaba que con su presencia podría dejar a Yeontan en casa con mayor tranquilidad, pero qué va: no se terminaban de llevar bien. A lo mejor Tannie se había vuelto muy territorial, y Namjoon me explicó que en Ilsan tenía un perro llamado Rap Monster —vaya nombre para un perro, oye—, y que a lo mejor por eso el mío reaccionaba así. Porque lo olía. Tienen el olfato muy desarrollado.

La mañana anterior a la cosecha fui a la protectora de animales. La encargada me recibió con agrado, y los perros también, y me agradeció que volviera. Le mostré a Yeontan y le saludó. Tannie se acordaba de ella. Y le dijo que estaba muy grande, y sí que lo había hecho, pero al perrete todavía le quedaba mucho por crecer.

Le pregunté si podían enseñarle a hacer trucos, o enseñarme a mí a que me hiciera caso si le pedía que me diera la patita, besitos en la mano o que se tumbara. Ella me dijo que no, pero que tenía un amigo que sí y me dio su teléfono. Vivía en Geochang, así que no había ningún problema.

Compré cosas antes de volver a casa y, cuando me tumbé en el sofá, recordé que tenía que avisar a Jimin de que no necesitaba ningún inquilino. Bueno. A ver, si el tal Jungkook quería venir y pagaba, no iba a ser yo quien rechazase su dinero, porque tenía allí habitaciones de sobra; pero ya no era tan urgente. Se lo dije. Jimin, después de contarme un poco de su vida, dijo que el propio chaval no estaba muy seguro todavía de si vendría o no, pero que si lo hacía me avisaría.

Fui a visitar a Namjoon a su cuarto para ver qué estaba haciendo, seguido de Yeontan. Lo malo —o bueno— del perrico es que ladraba muchísimo cuando olía al nuevo inquilino, así que no podía acercarme a él sin que se notase, porque Tannie siempre estaba conmigo. Así que cuando me asomé a la puerta, él ya sabía que venía. Estaba frente al ordenador. Le había dado una de las habitaciones de mis tíos, con cama doble, vistas al desván de los vecinos, escritorio, quinientas fotos familiares y cuatro armarios, dos de los cuales estaban llenos de ropa antigua. Quejarse no podía.

—¿Escribes? —quise saber.

—A-ah, eh, sí —contestó.

—¿Quieres comer ya? Yo es que llevo toda la mañana de arriba para abajo y… —sugerí.

—Oh, claro —accedió.

—Perfecto. Había pensado hacer sopa de pescado y… —comencé.

—Pescado —hizo él.

—Pescado, sí.

—Disculpe, es que no como pescado —confesó.

—¿Y eso? —me extrañé.

—Soy vegano, pero solo de criaturas marinas —explicó.

Vegano… ¿pero solo de lo que provenía del mar? Eso era algo nuevo. ¿Necesitaba más detalles? No supe muy bien si estaba autorizado yo, por cuestión de respeto, a preguntar, pero cierto era que me moría de saber por qué. No por qué era vegano, sino por qué era vegano solo de peces y no de carne normal y corriente también. Qué le lleva a una persona a solo preocuparse por un sector de los animales y no todos.

—¿Y las vacas y eso no te dan pena? —inquirí.

—No es que no me den pena, es que no soy capaz de vivir sin carne. Lo siento. Me gustaría poder, pero… está tan buena… —me contó.

 —Ah —comprendí, sin confianza—. Vamos, que no comes peces porque no te gustan más que por ayudarles.

—No, no, a ver. Yo estoy muy concienciado con la fauna marina. Los cangrejos son mi pasión, ¿sabe? Pertenezco a una asociación que lucha por los derechos de los crustáceos. Es que son tan bonitos… me encantan los cangrejos —explicó, con los ojos llenos de amor y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Cuando Namjoon sonreía se le marcaban mucho los hoyuelos. Era adorable.

—Perdóneme por ser tan egoísta, pero no puedo luchar por todas las causas. Además, que yo coma o no carne, o tú, no hará que la industria deje de generar y maltratar animales. Esta lucha hay que enfocarla desde otro lado. Pero, aun así, la comunidad crustácea está muy desprotegida, y siento que es mi deber defenderlos —argumentó. Se inclinó hacia adelante a modo de disculpa—. Perdóneme por ser así. Me esforzaré por mejorar el día de mañana y dejar mi egoísmo y ruindad de lado.

—A ver, a ver, no es para tanto, no eres ruin, en serio, tranquilo, hombre —intenté calmarle.

Se incorporó y me miró, perdido.

—Espero que pueda respetar que soy incapaz de comerme a un pececillo. O a un cangrejito. Lo siento —me pidió.

—Que no, hombre, respetadísimo, tranquilo, come lo que puedas.

Él asintió.

—Entonces, quieres… em… ¿caldo de pollo o algo así? ¿Y arroz? Es que es de las pocas cosas que hago bien. —Y me reí un poco.

Quería intentar destensar el ambiente como fuera, y una sonrisa sincera siempre era la mejor opción. Él pareció sentirse un poco fuera de lugar, pero rápidamente asintió y me dio gracias por hacerle la comida.

Yo no era el mejor chef sobre la faz de la tierra, sinceramente, y en Daegu siempre pedía comida o iba a la cafetería o directamente me quedaba en ayunas los días que no tenía muchas ganas de hacer nada; así que prácticamente había empezado a cocinar hacía dos días. Pero me gustaba. Era entretenido.

Cuando le llamé para comer bajó y Yeontan le ladró como si estuviera poseído por el demonio y le mandé a callar y no calló hasta que no le di un poco de pollo así que no supe si lo había hecho para conseguir comida o por la presencia de Namjoon; éste se había adaptado bien a todo, pero el perrico no se había adaptado bien a él. El hombre esbozó una sonrisa incómoda, bendijo la mesa y comenzamos a comer.

—¿Y de qué trata tu nueva historia? —le pregunté.

—Oh, es la segunda parte de la anterior —contestó.

—Ya, pero cuál es el argumento, de qué va —insistí.

Engullí una hoja de lechuga con arroz y pollo mientras esperaba una respuesta más reveladora.

—Oh. Pues verá. Es una historia sobre la juventud, sobre las decisiones que tomamos, el azar del destino, lo bueno y lo malo… Hay engaños y alegría y esperanza, aunque también muerte, desasosiego… frustración… —parloteó—. Es la historia de siete muchachos que conforman una pandilla. Al principio todo giraba entorno a dramas escolares, era una especie de crítica al sistema educativo; pero al salir de la clase chocan de lleno contra la cruda realidad. Dejan de ser niños para convertirse en adultos, y se ven envueltos en paradojas temporales, desgracias… pero es otro momento de aprendizaje. Tal vez, uno más real —explicó—. Pero la segunda parte trata sobre quererse a uno mismo. Hay más cosas, pero serían _spoiler_. Básicamente uno de los muchachos se da cuenta de que si no se quiere a sí mismo no podrá avanzar y gracias a esto avanzan todos… más o menos.

Permanecí en silencio un rato, asimilando toda aquella información. Me pareció una obra muy interesante, sinceramente. Abarcaba temas muy importantes y, conociendo un poco a su escritor, seguro que daba mucho lugar a la introspección y la reflexión.

—¿Y mis manzanos donde entran? —quise saber.

—Ah, los árboles son un elemento importante en esta parte, al igual que las flores. Existe la figura de un arboreto, una orquídea esmeralda… y las manzanas mismas se relacionan con uno de los personajes, que es engañado por otro —me contó—. Pero en sí mismos, sus manzanos creo que podrían transmitir lo que yo quiero transmitir con esta novela. Esa calma. Esa paz. Esa esperanza de que es posible estar bien contigo mismo, aunque solo sea en algunos momentos… porque, realmente, no podemos amarnos a nosotros mismos siempre. ¿O no? Hay días y días.

Asentí, tratando de esconder mi sonrisa tras el bol de arroz. Me azoraba un poco que Namjoon hablase así de mis manzanos, porque yo los había cuidado con muchísimo amor y dedicación, y los había plantado mi abuela. A mí también me habían dado la libertad que necesitaba, y estaba contento de que alguien más percibiera lo mismo que yo.

—Ah sí, me llamaron los vecinos esta mañana. Esta tarde voy a su casa, vente conmigo, si te parece bien —anuncié—. Como mañana es la cosecha tenemos que terminar de concretar algunas cosas.

—¿Los vecinos? —repitió.

—Sí, Hoseok y Seok Jin. Son muy majos, seguro que te llevas bien con ellos —le garanticé.

Sorbió un poco de sopa de pollo, pensativo.

—Son dos Seok. Qué curioso —puntualizó.

Me reí.

—Y nosotros dos Kim —hice notar—, y Jin también es Kim, así que somos tres Kim.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír, también, y dos tímidos hoyuelos aparecieron en las comisuras de su boca.

—De hecho, creo que Hoseok es del noventa y cuatro, como tú —añadí.

Namjoon asintió largamente, sin dejar de comer. Personalmente, tener un amigo de mi edad, como Jimin, era algo que me encantaba. Me hubiera gustado muchísimo que todo el mundo pudiera disfrutar de una relación así alguna vez. ¿Era algo que solo se podía hacer con los de tu mismo año? No. Pero era una cosa más en común, y tenía la sensación de que en la sociedad coreana eso unía.

Él asintió. Y continuamos hablando de más cosas, muy mundanas, pero no por ello poco importantes porque a mí me gustaba cada segundo que pasaba en buena compañía, aunque fuera incluso en silencio.

Por la tarde nos vestimos, tomé a Yeontan y fuimos a visitar a los vecinos. Le había dicho a Namjoon que tenían una casa muy elegante, así que me preguntó si debería ponerse un esmoquin y yo le dije que no, tranquilo, no es tan elegante pero sí un poco, con ropa limpia y cómoda te bastará.

Una vez entramos en aquella morada, pudimos oler algo cociéndose en la cocina y Hoseok nos recibió con una sonrisa más brillante que el mismísimo sol.

—¿El nuevo inquilino de Tae? —preguntó a Namjoon.

—Eh, ah, sí, encantado —contestó, tendiéndole la mano.

Luego, nos sentamos en la sala de estar y Namjoon lo observó todo con interés y asombro. Se notaba que la casa le parecía bien decorada. Y cuando vino Jin con unas infusiones y unos pastelitos que había preparado se nos hizo la boca agua a todos, y le dijimos que era un cocinero excelente, pero él le restó importancia alegando que tampoco era para tanto, era todo gracias a que tenía dinero para pagarse los cursillos de cocina, que eran muy útiles. Estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero, aunque pagues los cursos, si no le pones ningún empeño no se obtienen resultados.

Terminamos de cuadrar las cosas para el día siguiente, Jin nos contó unos chistes muy malos de los que nos reímos por compromiso y volvimos a casa tras agradecer los aperitivos. Namjoon me dijo que le habían caído muy bien los vecinos, y, sinceramente, ¿a quién no? Aunque a lo mejor no todos pudieran encontrarse tan cómodos como yo me sentía con ellos, eran personas encantadoras. Sería muy difícil odiarlos.

Por la noche se me hizo un poco difícil dormir. Estaba nervioso por lo que me deparaba el mañana: la cosecha. De pequeño, alguna vez había ayudado a recoger lo que sembrábamos, pero me limitaba a cumplir lo que me pedían mis abuelos y hacía más de diez años que no lo hacía, así que… Pero no podía ser muy difícil, ¿verdad? Tenía planeado envolverlas con plástico, ya que según había leído en internet eso hacía que las manzanas permanecieran más tiempo sin pudrirse, y guardarlas en el garaje —estaba lo suficientemente frío para conservarlas y siempre había visto a mis abuelos poner lo que no vendíamos allí—. Tenía pensado dar tres cajas a la familia, que ahora estaba en Daegu. Una o dos para Yoongi, y otra para Jimin en Busan. Los vecinos podían escoger las que quisieran, dado que me iban a ayudar y ponían el coche y la gasolina. Lo tenía todo bajo control.

Solo había un problema: ¿no eran demasiados manzanos? No los había contado, pero había plantadas unas cuatro filas de seis manzanos. Eso eran veinticuatro manzanos. Si, según internet, cada uno daba una media de cien manzanas, eso se convertía en dos mil cuatrocientas manzanas que no me podría acabar yo ni comiendo tres manzanas al día durante dos años. ¿Y cómo iba a caber todo eso en las cajas? Por suerte, aquello era solo la teoría. Yo no veía que mi jardín el más prolífero, pese a que estuviera muy bien cuidado, y los manzanos eran de una variedad más bien enana y bastante nuevos. No sabía si aquello último los hacía más productivos o no, pero entre el follaje verde como las montañas, yo no contaba más de treinta frutas por tronco. Que a lo mejor mi vista me engañaba.

Si sobraban manzanas, yo qué sé, lo dejaría para otro día y compraría más cajas. Esta hipotética vez no haría falta que Seok Jin o Hobi me acompañaran, porque lo fuerte lo recogeríamos al día siguiente.

Parecía sorprendente pero sí, yo, Kim Taehyung, lo tenía todo controlado.

 

Namjoon se había puesto el sombrerito de paja que llevaba cuando lo encontré durmiendo en los manzanos, como si aquel accesorio le preparase para el campo de una manera definitiva. Yo opté por no llevar la gabardina debajo del abrigo esta vez, y me vestí cómodamente porque sabía que iba a estar agachándome y haciendo más esfuerzo que cuando iba a regar solamente. Hobi y Jin se habían levantado puntualmente, habían barrido la entrada y luego nos habían recogido. Ellos habían elegido la ropa más desgastada de sus armarios.

El día era espléndido. El sol brillaba y la luz cegaba ligeramente, como todas las mañanas en Geochang, y hacía todo el calor que podía hacer a las diez a finales de otoño.

Proporcioné guantes de jardinería a mis compañeros —tenía bastantes en el cuartito de herramientas— y nos pusimos manos a la obra; Namjoon y yo empezaríamos por un lado de una fila y él por la otra, y Jin y Hoseok empezarían por la fila más alejada a la nuestra. Les expliqué qué manzanas tenían que coger y cuáles no, y les dije que tomaríamos un descanso si veía que era necesario, pero realmente no sabía cuánto íbamos a tardar.

—Ahora que estamos rodeados de árboles, creo que es el momento idóneo para este chiste. Lo he estado guardando para este momento —anunció Jin.

Hoseok puso los ojos en blancos como si le molestara, aunque por su sonrisa y por lo que le conocía, supe que le encantaba que él hiciera aquellas bromas. Aunque no tuvieran gracia.

—¿Un chiste? ¿Qué clase de chiste? —preguntó Namjoon.

Él todavía no conocía la verdadera naturaleza de Kim Seok Jin. Me miró con curiosidad, y luego a Hobi y luego a Jin.

—Dale —accedí.

—¿Sabéis qué le dice un jardinero a otro?

Se estaba riendo él solo. Aunque intentase aguantarse la risa.

—Disfrutemos mientras podamos —completó el chiste.

Permanecimos en silencio unos segundos, buscándole la gracia, y cuando la encontramos nos pareció decente, pero lo suyo era no reírse porque era muy malo, y los sonidos del campo sonaron más alto que Jin intentando reprimir su risa.

—Venga, manos a la obra —nos apresuró Hoseok.

—Eh, era gracioso, no podéis decir que no. ¡Vaya reacción! ¡Qué malos sois! —remugó Jin, siguiendo a su pareja hasta la primera fila de manzanos.

Namjoon se había quedado sin palabras. Le miré y no supe descifrar su expresión. ¿Estaba enfadado, actuaba así por contraponerse a la risa, no le gustaban nada los chistes…? No lo supe, porque en cuanto le avisé sacudió levemente la cabeza y también comenzó a andar hacia el trozo que le había asignado para empezar a cosechar.

La labor fue bastante dura, pero el clima no era especialmente irritante y el sol brillaba, y en adición, era uno de esos brillos que no cansa y solo te da ganas de dar lo mejor de ti mismo. Y tampoco es que diera mucho calor. Recordé que cuando era pequeño, en párvulos, me habían dicho que fuera con cuidado con este tipo de soles porque “te engañaban”: parecía que iba a hacer calor y entonces salías al recreo destapado y te resfriabas. ¿Pero por qué el sol querría que te constipases? Sé que solo era un cuento que las profesoras explicaban para que no saliéramos de clase sin el abrigo. Pero me quedó muy pero que muy grabado en la memoria, porque era verdad: parecía que haría calor, pero no era así. Y a la sombra se estaba mucho peor.

Recoger manzanas no me pareció ni divertido ni aburrido. Simplemente había que mirar la fruta una por una y meter en la caja las que ya estuvieran listas. De hecho, mientras las observaba no sentí tanto mi orgullo hacia aquel campo como después, cuando paramos a descansar. Pronto me di cuenta, sin embargo, de que yo era mucho más rápido que Namjoon porque él se detenía a mirar cada pieza como si tuviera que leer su pasado, presente y futuro, y adivinar cuántos centímetros medía a ojo; y, a su vez, Hoseok y Jin eran más rápidos que nosotros dos, pero principalmente porque Hobi lo hacía muy deprisa. No sé cómo. Pero me alegré.

De cada manzano salía, pongamos, una caja y un tercio. No había yo contado con aquella asombrosa productividad. Y, haciendo unas matemáticas rápidas y sencillas, aunque pregunté a Namjoon por si acaso, ya que tenía pinta de ser un tipo listo al que las matemáticas se le daban bien, necesitaríamos unas treinta cajas de manzanas y solo contábamos con veinticinco. Fabuloso, oye. Pero, como aquello era todo teórico, no quise arriesgarme: seguro que nos las apañábamos para que cupiesen todas en lo que teníamos. Si no, estaba seguro de que en alguno de los viajes podríamos coger bolsas de casa, de la bolsa de bolsas que todos tenemos en ese cajón de la cocina.

No descansamos hasta que nos quedamos sin cajas y todavía había unos pocos manzanos que vaciar. Hoseok se frotó las manos contra los pantalones y luego se secó el sudor de la frente. Me miró, inquisitivo.

—¿Qué hacemos?

Claro, era mi manzano. Pese a que él estuviera mucho más capacitado que yo para dirigir las operaciones, o Jin, era mi parcela. Mis árboles. Mis frutas. Era yo el que decidía cómo se hacía y cómo no. No pensé que aquel sentimiento sería una de las estrellas del día, pero me gustó aquello. Yo tenía la última palabra, porque era mío; pero que fuera de mi propiedad no excluía que pudiera compartirla con mis amigos. Y aquel pensamiento me sacó una sonrisa.

—Taehyung —me llamó Jin.

—Ah, sí, disculpad —hice—. Si queréis, que alguno coja el coche y vamos a mi casa y cojo bolsas, mientras otros dos se quedan aquí y llevan esto al lado de casa, para que sea más fácil meterlas luego en el coche —sugerí.

—Ah, si es por eso Jin y yo tenemos muchas bolsas que no usamos en casa. Así puedes quedarte tú aquí. Volvemos en nada —propuso.

Acepté, y mientras ellos cogían el coche, Namjoon y yo transportamos las cajas llenas a una zona más llana, justo al lado de dónde habían aparcado el coche. Como al terminar los otros dos aún no habían vuelto, Namjoon propuso que nos tumbásemos un rato sobre la hierba a descansar. A mí personalmente me gustaba acabar el trabajo todo de una tacada porque si no nunca lo terminaba, pero estaba cansado. ¿Así que, por qué no?

Nos tumbamos sobre la hierba, frente a casa, y Yeontan vino a ponerme las patas sucias en la cara y a lamerme la nariz y yo cerré los ojos, muy fuerte, y sonreí; me lo quité de encima suavemente, llamándole la atención con un timbre divertido. Namjoon nos observó y se rio. Intentó captar la atención del perrito con la mano, pero este le ignoró. Vino hacia mí dando saltitos y se tumbó sobre mi vientre, intentando no resbalar con el abrigo. Namjoon también se dejó caer sobre la hierba, sujetándose la nuca con ambas manos.

Respiré el aire. Qué pureza. El mentiroso sol hacía un cielo azul muy vistoso, y había pocas nubes, y las montañas que nos rodeaban y la naturaleza, todo, era muy harmónico. El silencio del campo hipnotizó mis oídos. La respiración de Yeontan iba descompasada con respecto a la mía, pero aquella imperfección solo hacía más perfecto aquel momento.

No sé qué procesos químicos realizó la sangre de mi cuerpo, pero me sentí muy bien. ¿Esa sensación que ocurre después de haber hecho ejercicio? Algo parecido. Pero mejor. El aire frío acariciando mis mejillas no me enfriaba dado que mi cuerpo estaba a una temperatura mucho más alta, debido al trabajo realizado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no realizaba tanto esfuerzo físico.

Cuando Hoseok y Jin volvieron con más bolsas, Yeontan ya se había dormido y Namjoon estaba de camino. No quisieron romper nuestra relajación, así que Jin se tumbó a mi lado, intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible, y Hoseok se agachó y me susurró que tan solo me daba cinco minutos más. Teníamos que acabar la faena cuanto antes, porque, si no, no la acabaríamos nunca. ¿Pero cómo iba a despertar yo a mi perrito, con lo adorable que estaba reposando? Pocas veces me había encontrado con tal dilema, aunque había visto por Twitter a mucha gente hablando de este tipo de situaciones. Ciertamente, era complicado. No quería despertarle, pero tenía que levantarme a seguir.

Hice una seña a Hoseok y él me entendió al instante. Con todas las narices del mundo —aunque la suya era, indudablemente, la más bonita—, agarró suavemente al perro con ambas manos, y entre caricias y mimitos lo atrajo hacia sí. Lo dejó sobre el césped intentando que volviera a conciliar el sueño allí, pero éste volvió a mi pecho de nuevo. Hobi hizo pucheros.

—Tan… tu papi tiene que trabajar —le dijo, dotando su voz de gran dulzura.

—Tan… —repetí yo.

Namjoon, que intentaba conciliar el sueño, se removió y acercó su mano a mi cara para taparme la boca. Con la mala suerte de que eso no era mi cara, sino la espalda de Yeontan, y el perrico se levantó de un salto y le empezó a ladrar.

Hobi se rio y Jin comenzó a levantarse ágilmente, comprendiendo que, si no nos poníamos en marcha en aquel momento, nunca terminaríamos de cosechar la fruta. Namjoon, perplejo, se recolocó las gafas, y tras asimilar lo que había ocurrido intentó hacer callar a Yeontan.

—Tontito —regañé al perrito, apartándolo con suavidad de mí.

Y seguimos recolectando. Namjoon y yo acabamos de recoger la fila que nos quedaba y Hobi y Jin acabaron la otra, de manera que ambos habíamos hecho dos de los surcos.

Cuando terminamos, metimos todas las cajas que pudimos en el maletero del coche, y comenzamos a hacer viajes para llevarlas de la granja hasta el garaje de mi casa. Me preguntaron entonces cómo pretendía comerme todas aquellas manzanas y mantenerlas sanas mucho tiempo, y les recordé que iba a darles a ellos unas cuantas, las otras para Yoongi, más para mi familia… ah, y para Jimin. También podía mandarle una caja a Jimin para cada uno de sus amigos, porque con las que habíamos hecho…

—¿Y en el garaje se conservarán bien? —quisieron saber.

—Mi abuela lo hacía —les contesté.

Y sí, la temperatura de la estancia haría que no se pudrieran durante tres o cuatro meses, pero había demasiada fruta. Eso sin contar las manzanas que aún no estaban a punto, que habíamos dejado en el árbol a madurar y que yo tendría que recoger más tarde. Aunque regalase una caja a todas las personas que pasasen por delante de mi casa, me quedarían de sobras para bastante tiempo… y no quería malgastar ni una. Era lo que quedaba de mis abuelos, me sentaría fatal…

—¿No has pensado en venderlas? Ya que estás mal de dinero… —propuso Namjoon.

—Tampoco sé dónde se hace eso, la verdad. ¿Hay alguna cooperativa o algo parecido por aquí? Sé que mi familia antes vivía de esto, pero no sé cuál era el proceso que seguían para cobrarlas —admití.

—¡Oh! ¡Yo sé un sitio! —saltó Hoseok.

Acababa de dejar una de las últimas cajas en el garaje, ordenadamente, sobre otra.

—Hacen un mercadillo benéfico en la ciudad cada dos meses, o por fiestas, no estoy muy seguro. Jin y yo vendimos tartas en el que hicieron durante el _Chuseok_ este año, y está bastante bien —explicó.

Me pareció una idea ¿genial? ¿Fabulosa? Además, estaríamos ayudando a una buena causa, y eso me parecía muy honrado.

Cuando subimos al coche, Hoseok siguió contando. Jin le preguntó que de qué hablaba y él contestó que del mercadillo, entonces Jin dejó escapar un largo “ah”, comprendiendo, y también nos lo recomendó. Aparentemente había que pagar una comisión al ayuntamiento, para tener derecho a poner el puesto, y eso era precisamente lo que se donaba a la caridad. El dinero que obtenías de los productos te lo quedabas tú. Pese a ello, si se queríamos vender manzanas había que tener un carnet de manipulador de alimentos. Había oído hablar de él en muchos sitios, pero no sabía ni dónde se obtenía ni me había planteado alguna vez que fuera a servirme de algo.

—Yo tengo el carnet este de manipulador de alimentos. Lo conseguí en un cursillo de internet —anunció Jin.

Me quedé muy sorprendido, pero me alegré mucho. Pensándolo dos veces, no era tan extraño. Jin hacia al año setecientos cursillos online, aparentemente, y como ponía más empeño en ellos que en barrer la entrada, tenía muchas titulaciones y certificados de dudosa eficiencia.

—Un día podemos ir al ayuntamiento a preguntar cuándo va a ser el siguiente, si quieres —propuso Hobi.

Asentí.

Llegamos de nuevo a la granja y terminamos de cargar las cajas que nos quedaban. Eran cinco y dos bolsas.

—Si queréis estas quedáoslas vosotros —propuse.

De hecho, ya habíamos quedado en que ellos se llevarían unas cuantas cajas, las que quisieran, por haberme ayudado.

—Es que me quiero quedar aquí un rato —añadí.

—¿Y cómo volvéis? —preguntó Hobi.

—Nada, ya iremos andando, ¿no?

Jin y Hoseok se dirigieron una mirada cargada de disconformidad. Finalmente, Jin asintió y dio un paso hacia adelante.

—Ya. Es que nosotros también queríamos quedarnos aquí un rato a descansar. Si no te molesta —reveló.

Se me escapó una sonrisa y accedí.

Saqué unas sillas de acampada para ellos, sobretodo porque Hoseok no quería sentarse sobre la hierba.

—Oye, ¿podríamos probar ahora unas cuantas? Me refiero a las manzanas —sugirió Jin.

Oh, claro. Yo también quería hacerlo. Y, sin dudar, no había una manera más plena de experimentar aquel momento que compartiéndolo con mis amigos.

Tomé una bolsa y Namjoon me acompañó a la fuente. Lavamos cuatro manzanas y volvimos. Cuando todos tuvimos en nuestras manos un ejemplar, empezamos a comer.

Aquel sabor era, ciertamente, indescriptible. Tal vez Namjoon que era escritor y tenía más práctica hubiera podido descifrarlo y ordenar aquellos pensamientos en frases, pero yo me vi incapaz. Era como una explosión de frescura. La mezcla entre la piel de la manzana y la carne suave de su interior era impresionante. Estaban dulces. Eran muy dulces, ¿verdad? Tuve que dar otro bocado para concretar que, en efecto, estaba dulce. Pero también ácida. Y suave. Y dura. Y muchas cosas más al mismo tiempo.

Sabía a manzana. Aunque sí, estaba más buena que una comprada en el supermercado, y te hacía preguntarte, “vaya, ¿así que a esto saben las manzanas de verdad?”. Yo sabía cuál era el sabor real de las manzanas porque lo había probado de pequeño. Entonces, supuse que sabía también a nostalgia. Y a alegría. Era tantas cosas, pero al mismo tiempo solo era una manzana…

—¡Qué rica! ¡Está muy buena, eh! —exclamó Hoseok—. ¡Buen trabajo, Taehyungie!

Me miraba esperando a que contestase algo, y asentí, absorto en mis pensamientos. Jin hacía sonidos extraños mientras su mandíbula se movía exactamente igual que la de los rumiantes. Namjoon masticaba silenciosamente, y por su mirada y su ceja arqueada se podía apreciar cómo estaba analizando todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que aquella fruta le producía.

—Está muy buena —concluyó.

Y siguió comiendo con una sonrisa. Se tapó la boca mientras lo hacía y al ver a Seok Jin comer con tanta efusividad y sonoridad, se rio tímidamente de él, y acto seguido se disculpó, pero el otro no se lo tomó a mal y se quejó bromeando y se rio también.

Finalmente, yo también me reí. Aunque también sentí que quería llorar. Porque era muy feliz.

—¿Estás llorando? —me preguntó Hoseok.

Se rio golpeándose la rodilla y le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda a Jin. Namjoon, con la boca llena, intentaba mantenerse serio.

—A ver, no… no estoy llorando —me defendí.

Pero me toqué la mejilla y sí que estaba llorando.

—Anda, pues sí.

Y seguimos riendo todos juntos. Porque queríamos. Nos sentíamos muy bien. Después de habernos esforzado, aquella era nuestra recompensa; y, después de haber regado tanto tiempo lo que mis abuelos habían sembrado con tanto esmero, aquella era la mía.

Probablemente, una mezcla de nostalgia y felicidad era lo que me había hecho llorar. Echaba mucho de menos a mi abuela, y deseaba haber pasado más tiempo con ella. Incluso después de su muerte, desde donde quisiera que fuera la gente tras marcharse de este mundo, me seguía cuidando. Me seguía haciendo feliz como cuando era un crío de cinco años y me preparaba las comidas más ricas del mundo y me protegía contra todos los males por haber y habidos. Su simple existencia, aunque ya no estuviera conmigo, me hacía querer seguir hacia delante, luchar contra todas las adversidades y emprender los desafíos que yo quería para mi vida; en el sabor de aquella manzana vi reflejado todo aquello: no era amarga. Tal vez, ácida. Pero era muy, muy pero que muy dulce y refrescante. Como Geochang y los abuelos.

Como lo que me deparaba aquella fantástica experiencia en el campo, que solo yo había escogido y de la que era responsable y dueño.

 

Cuando la pieza a piano interpretada por Yoongi intentó levantarme por la mañana, me desperté de sopetón, pero no pude salir de la cama por pereza y por agujetas. Me senté de piernas cruzadas sobre el lecho, y Yeontan vino corriendo y ladrando a acomodarse sobre mis muslos. Le encantaba ponerse ahí.

Estuve jugando un ratito con él y luego cogí el móvil y el perro se recostó contra mí. Le mandé un mensaje a Jimin hablándole de que iba a mandarle una caja de manzanas, y que si quería podía darle alguna a sus amigos, ya que me sobraban. También llamé a mi padre, y estuvimos un rato hablando sobre la cosecha. Le expliqué que me habían ayudado los vecinos y un amigo mío de aquí, y él se alegró porque “parecía que me lo estaba pasando muy bien”, y era cierto. Todo aquello era genial. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan bien, y aquel fue cuando vivía aquí. Era como si el aire del campo estuviera mezclado con algún bálsamo y curase todas las enfermedades, pero solamente a mí. A lo mejor para otros no era tan efectivo.

Cuando acabé de hablar con papá, mandé el mismo mensaje que a Jimin a Yoongi. Luego hablé con el primero, que me había contestado.

—Ay, muchas gracias, ¡me muero por probarlas! —dijo.

Le pedí que no se muriera, con una sonrisa —que él no podía ver, pero que seguro que intuía—, y entonces me aseguró que les preguntaría a todos sus amigos si querían una caja. Que seguro que sí.

—Me alegro que estés mejor —me envió.

Y siguió escribiendo y escribiendo, y yo pensé que mandaría un mensaje muy pero que muy largo, pero se quedó en “me alegro mucho por ti”. Y adiós.

Me levantaba muy pronto. Trabajar en el conservatorio me había convertido en un buen madrugador, o por lo menos en una persona con un horario de sueño saludable y regular. A diferencia de Namjoon, que le costaba levantarse. Me explicó que él había tenido rachas malas en las que a lo mejor iba a dormirse a las cinco de la mañana y se levantaba a las cuatro de la tarde; y a veces no había ninguna enfermedad mental que se juntara con ello, pero cuando lo hacía, era horrible. Así que pactamos que le levantaría todos los días, mínimo, antes de las diez de la mañana. Pero como yo me despertaba mucho antes, me paseaba por la silenciosa casa a mis anchas. A ver, que era mía. Pero me recordaba a cuando llegué de nuevo a Geochang: estaba solo. No tenía a nadie, ni a nada, mi familia estaba en Daegu y en mi cabeza solo moraban malos pensamientos. También me recordaba a cuando yo era pequeño. Había días que me levantaba muy temprano y la casa estaba en completo silencio. Entonces iba al salón y jugaba a la videoconsola o salía al jardín, y me asustaba cuando oía pasos y volvía corriendo a mi cama como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, para que después resultase que solo era mi hermano.

Y, sin embargo, en aquel momento yo ya no era nada de eso, pero todo eso era parte de mí.

Decidí sentarme en el porche a tocar el saxofón, mientras Yeontan me miraba con atención y Jin o Hoseok barría la entrada de su propia casa. Aquella era la vida que siempre había necesitado y nunca me había dado cuenta de que tanto deseaba.

 

 En teoría, había quedado con los vecinos para que me ayudasen a llevar las cajas a la oficina de correos, ya que en Geochang no había nadie que viniera a tu casa a buscarte los paquetes o algo por el estilo. Levanté a Namjoon y desayunamos juntos, y luego me preguntó si podía enviarles una caja de manzanas a sus padres, que seguro que les haría ilusión.

—Siempre han sido un poco duros conmigo, pero sé que en el fondo me quieren… Se alegrarán de saber que estoy bien —añadió.

Y tardó su buena media hora en escribir una carta de diez líneas para su familia, que adjuntaría con el paquete de manzanas. Dijo que el envío ya lo pagaría él.

De su maravillosa idea, a Jin y a Hoseok también se les encendió la misma bombilla y me pidieron que, además de las cajas que ellos dos se quedarían, si podían mandar una a sus respectivos familiares, de las que yo tenía guardadas en el garaje. Bueno, tenía de sobras. Sí, por qué no.

Así que, de las veinticinco cajas y muchas bolsas de manzanas que tenía, tres las mandé a mi familia de Daegu, otra a Yoongi, tres a Busan para Jimin —una para él y dos para repartir entre sus amigos y familia—, otras dos para los padres de Jin y Hoseok, en Gwanju y Gwacheong y cinco más que se habían quedado ambos para uso personal; además de la caja para Ilsan, donde vivían los padres de Namjoon. Eso me dejaba a mí con diez cajas y muchas bolsas, y más en los campos. Teníamos pensado que tres de aquellas cajas las venderíamos en el mercado benéfico, aunque la cosa todavía no estaba muy concreta, así que volví a preguntar a Hoseok y a Jin de vuelta a casa. De paso, había comprado más cajas en el supermercado, para meter las manzanas de las bolsas.

—Habrá que ir al ayuntamiento a preguntar —propuso Jin—. Pero juraría que se hacen al final de cada mes o en fechas señaladas, si no han cambiado el sistema.

Así que no volvimos a casa todavía y fuimos a por aquella información. Como solamente Hoseok y Jin bajaron del coche, yo me quedé con Namjoon y Yeontan en los asientos traseros, hablado de cosas y jugando con el perrito. No se llevaba muy bien con el nuevo inquilino, por alguna extraña razón. Pero, quitando ese detalle, ¿no parecíamos de alguna manera una familia? ¿O un grupo de amigos muy unido? Los cuatro en el gran coche de los dos Seok. El hecho de estar rodeado de gente a la que quería y me quería me hacía sentir muy bien.

Cuando la pareja volvió nos explicaron el sistema para inscribirse y qué día era: dentro de una semana.

—Creo que con motivo de Halloween va a venir una feria ambulante a Geochang. Aprovechando eso, el ayuntamiento ha decidido hacer el mercadillo justo al lado para que la gente que vaya a la feria compre algo… Aunque solo estará abierto por la mañana y hasta las cinco de la tarde, y la feria abre a las tres y cierra de madrugada —explicó Jin.

—¿Qué días? —quise saber.

—Ah, el veintisiete i el veintiocho. Aunque la feria estará más tiempo —contestó Hoseok.

Me mantuve pensativo un rato. ¿Nos daría tiempo a organizarlo todo para aquel día? Tampoco se podía tardar tanto. Y total, ya teníamos el carnet de manipulador de alimentos, así que…

—Hay que pagar una comisión, que va para la caridad, y ya te puedes montar el puesto. Yo lo veo bien. ¿Pero tenemos puesto? —preguntó Jin.

—No sé, yo lo veo un poco precipitado. Solo tenemos una semana —contrastó Hobi.

Jin balbuceó, restándole importancia.

—Luego miramos lo que tenemos y lo pensamos mejor. Pero yo creo que ahora mejor, ¿no? Si no aprovechamos esta feria, la siguiente tal vez es a final de año, así que las manzanas estarían peor. Yo creo que tenemos que hacerlo ahora, que están frescas —argumentó Jin.

Hoseok parecía inseguro.

—Disculpad —habló, de repente, Namjoon—, pero yo prefiero no participar.

Me extrañó un poco dado que él siempre se apuntaba a todo lo que tuviera relación con las manzanas. No quiso dar más explicaciones en aquel momento, pero no estaba obligado a hacerlo y era respetable que no quisiera.

—Ah, bueno, entonces podrías quedarte en casa cuidando a Yeontan —sugerí.

Pareció que estaba replanteándose sus ganas de ir.

—Vale, puedo cuidar a Tannie. Creo —accedió.

—Eh, pero que todavía no hemos decidido si lo hacemos o no —se quejó Hoseok.

Bueno. Volvimos a casa mientras terminábamos de concretar qué haríamos. Finalmente decidimos que sí iríamos, pagaríamos a medias la comisión del puesto, yo pondría tres de mis cajas de manzanas y ellos una, pero ellos iban a usar la suya para hacer tartas, bollos y cosas de ese estilo, mientras que yo las vendería a palo seco. Como, en el fondo, eran mis manzanas, las ganancias las dividiríamos entre dos y tan felices. Me pareció un buen plan.

Sin embargo, me pareció curioso que Namjoon quisiera quedarse en casa. Durante la cena, le pregunté al respecto.

—Ah, no, no se preocupe. Es que no me gustan los sitios con mucha gente. Me da un poco de miedo. El bullicio y esas cosas a veces hace que me duela un poco la cabeza —resumió—. Además, así tiene a alguien que cuide del pequeño Yeontan.

—Aunque no os lleváis demasiado bien —hice notar.

Namjoon se deshinchó y esbozó una cansada sonrisa. Siguió comiendo, suponiendo que no era necesario que añadiese nada, y después de unos minutos, dijo:

—A lo mejor esta es una oportunidad que nos da la vida para que empecemos a llevarnos bien.

Tal vez.

 

Por la tarde fui a pasear a Yeontan por la ciudad y Namjoon me acompañó. De paso, quería acercarme a la casa del adiestrador de perros del que me había hablado la encargada de la protectora. Le había llamado y me había dado su dirección. El primer paso para enseñarle a Yeontan a hacer truquitos es que fuera lo suficientemente mayor: y no lo era. El hombre me dijo que tendríamos que esperar mínimo medio año para que el perrito fuera capaz de aprender algo, porque si no sería un poco estresante para todos. Ya. Pero es que en ese tiempo yo ya estaría de nuevo en Daegu, probablemente. Tenía que continuar con el trabajo…

Pensar en el conservatorio de nuevo me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que había mejorado yo en prácticamente tan poco tiempo. Todo estaba saliendo tan bien que parecía irreal. De alguna forma.

De camino a casa pasamos por delante del supermercado y me quedé mirándolo mientras la bici avanzaba sola por la cuesta abajo. Namjoon lo notó y me preguntó si estaba bien.

—Eh, no, sí. Solo es que me ha traído recuerdos —admití.

Continuamos avanzando, pero la curiosidad de Namjoon no era fácil de saciar.

—¿Qué clase de recuerdos? —preguntó.

—Ah, nada. Cuando vine aquí una de las primeras cosas que hice fue ir a un súper a por comida. Y vi… ¿sabes esas bengalas que son palos y se encienden y hacen chispitas? A veces se ponen en los pasteles. Siempre he querido encender unas… —le expliqué.

—Oh —hizo él.

—¿Sabes eso típico de que te acuerdas de las cosas que hiciste cuando eras pequeño y dices, “oh, esto parece una película de estas sobre la juventud”? —continué—Pues en la mía, pese a que hay muchísimas escenas preciosas, falta esa. La de las bengalas.

No sé si había quedado muy claro. No todos miramos atrás y vemos así las cosas. Mi vida había sido bastante interesante, o eso creía yo, ¿por eso la percibía de aquella manera? ¿O porque me gustaba sentirme importante, como el protagonista de una serie de televisión? No estaba seguro.

—No sé si se entiende a lo que me refiero —concluí.

—No, le entiendo. Más o menos. Tenía ganas de hacer eso en su infancia y no lo ha hecho nunca. Y no es algo que le pese, pero sí que sigue teniendo ganas de hacer. ¿Me equivoco? —resumió.

Sí. Asentí y emití un “ajá” un poco desvaído, porque tenía que concentrarme en la carretera. Yeontan, desde la cestita, le ladró a una mujer que se encontraba delante nuestro, cruzando de cebra, y le mandé a callar suavemente.

La puesta de sol era muy bonita cuando pasabas por encima del río que partía en dos la ciudad de Geochang. Aquello quería decir que quedaba un buen trecho para llegar a casa, pero decidí pararme igualmente. Namjoon no objetó nada, porque se había quedado embelesado contemplando cómo la luz anaranjada del cielo incidía en el agua y la volvía más tranquila y nostálgica. Yeontan no entendió por qué parábamos.

¿Cuántas veces había contemplado yo aquel río? Cuando era pequeño solía atravesar ese puente con el bus, o para cogerlo, o con mis amigos, antes de volver a casa. Si iba solo me gustaba quedarme a mirar el paisaje, porque era muy bello. ¿Por qué el agua era tan mística? Si lo pensabas dos veces, no era más que eso, agua. Moléculas. Y, sin embargo, ¿por qué me producía tantos sentimientos? ¿Por qué cambiaba tanto dependiendo de la luz, como el apartamento de Jimin, por qué me hacía recordar tantas cosas, como Geochang entero? El agua era solamente agua. Mis manzanas eran solamente manzanas, y mis manzanos un grupo de hojas, frutas y ramas, pero para mí todo era mucho más que eso. Aquel momento también era solamente eso, unos segundos más de mi vida, como todo el resto, ¿pero por qué los atesoraba así?

Oh. Ya entiendo.

Cuando estaba en Daegu estaba triste, pero cada vez veía las cosas de una manera mucho más positiva. Y no había sido solo yo quien había logrado eso; sí, yo había plantado los cimientos: yo había decidido ir a vivir allí. Y había escogido adoptar a Yeontan. Pero, al igual que durante la cosecha, sin ayuda de mis seres queridos no hubiera podido recoger nada. Estaba muy agradecido.

—Cuando veo esta clase de cosas, me alegro de haber nacido —susurré.

Creí que Namjoon no me había escuchado del todo bien, pero sí lo había hecho.

—Te entiendo —contestó.

Pero no me refería solamente a eso. Al río, quiero decir. Me refería a toda aquella positividad, al hecho de que había conseguido levantarme, porque a veces es muy pero que muy difícil, y a que era capaz de rodearme de personas verdaderamente buenas y a las que les importaba tanto. Pero era diferente a estar con mis abuelos o mis hermanos, pese a que Yeontan, Hoseok, Namjoon y Jin también podían considerarse como mi familia: nunca lo había sentido, quizás.

Y estaba abrumado, tanto que podría incluso llorar mirando aquel río, de haber encontrado, después de muchísimos años, un nuevo tipo de felicidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literal que he llorado con el puto momento donde comen manzanas, si alguien lo lee que me diga si ha llorado también o soy yo la única que le da algo cuando Tae dice que es feliz.


	7. Mi nueva meta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de un parón de unos meses, vuelvo con Farming! Ya tenía ganas :DD

 

A finales de octubre tuvo lugar el mercadillo benéfico de Geochang, al que yo había asistido alguna vez de pequeño. Recordaba con mucho más cariño la feria, divertida y emocionante, que el mercadillo, repleto de gente y ruido. Personalmente, no me gustaba mucho deambular entre una gran cantidad de personas y barullo, pero tal vez al estar en el otro lado, vendiendo algo que había cosechado con tantas ganas, sería diferente.

Entre todas mis preocupaciones la más destacable eran Namjoon y Yeontan. El perrico era muy pequeño, lo había pasado mal y confiaba solamente en mí y las encargadas del refugio de animales; por tanto, él y Nam todavía no eran mejores amigos para siempre, pero yo tenía fe en que pudieran llegar a serlo. De hecho, no hacía falta que se hicieran íntimos, inseparables, amigos del alma, con que Yeontan hiciera caso a mi amigo y Namjoon entendiera a Yeontan me parecía suficiente. Solo esperaba que no lo perdiera. Ni el humano al perro ni el perro al humano.

Me levanté muy temprano y le eché de comer a mi mascota. Me vestí y preparé las cajas de manzanas, que deposité en la entrada. Hoseok y Jin me llevarían hasta la ciudad.

El de los labios más pomposos barría el portal sin ganas, moviendo la escoba de un lado a otro sin casi tocar el suelo.

—¡Taehyung! Buenos días —me saludó al ver que salía. Dejó la escoba contra la pared—. Hoseok sale en seguida. ¡Hemos hecho muchísimas cosas! Ya verás, se venderá todo como la seda.

Yo más que por vender lo hacía por no tirar, porque yo entiendo que mi abuela fuera ambiciosa y, de alguna manera, tuviera algún plan para que todas las manzanas de tantos manzanos que había plantado dieran unos frutos que llegarían a la boca de alguien antes de pudrirse; pero a mí no se me ocurría otra alternativa. Tal vez ella también había pensado en el mercadillo benéfico antes de plantarlos. No lo sabía. Pero yo había regalado cajas a todos mis amigos y familiares, y ellos a los suyos, y seguían quedando manzanas así que era una necesidad.

Cuando Hoseok salió de casa le reprochó a su marido la suciedad de la entrada, y que no había barrido muy bien, pero lo dijo como si fuera una posibilidad muy posible antes que una verdad absoluta, y con seriedad, pero no enfado. Seok Jin se disculpó y juró en vano que la próxima vez lo haría mejor.

Aparcamos la furgoneta en un descampado de los que abundaban en aquella pequeña ciudad y cogimos todo lo que necesitábamos para el puesto. Cuanto más nos acercábamos el ambiente se animaba más, y más sonidos comenzaban a envolvernos, y vi la feria y deseé muchísimo poder ir cuando terminase el trajín de vender, solo o con mis vecinos.

Montamos el puesto en el lugar que nos había indicado el ayuntamiento por carta y hacia las diez de la mañana terminamos de prepararlo. La mitad de la mesa eran mis manzanas, y la otra las tartas y postres que había preparado Jin. Se me hizo la boca agua porque había de todo, tanto pasteles como crepes, hojaldres y _manggaettok_ , todos de manzana, que daban muchas ganas de comprarlos. Seok Jin dijo que los que quedasen nos los comeríamos para merendar, pero pronto me di cuenta de que nos quedaríamos sin aperitivo aquella tarde: había muchos puestos de manzanas —no en vano es la fruta más popular de Geochang—, pero ninguno de repostería casera hecha con manzanas autóctonas, así que, pese a sus elevados precios, la comida de Jin y Hoseok se vendía como si la estuviéramos regalando. Lentamente comencé a notar que mis manzanas en sí no le importaban a la gente, y de vez en cuando se llevaban algunas con los postres, pero solo para no hacernos un feo.

Hacia la hora de comer, todos los pasteles de mis vecinos se habían vendido.

—¡Cuánto éxito! No me lo esperaba —comentó Seok Jin.

—Y que lo digas, ¡en un cerrar de ojos se lo han llevado todo! —exclamó Hobi, contento.

Todo menos mis manzanas. Mi cara de pato mirando al vacío lo decía todo.

—Taehyung, ¡si hemos vendido tanto ha sido gracias a tus manzanas! ¡Es con lo que hemos podido hacer los pasteles! —me animó Hoseok.

Gracias por el cumplido, pero no impactó en mí al principio.

—He hecho unas loncheras con arroz y pescado para comer… te he traído un poco a ti también —dijo de repente Seok Jin.

—Claro, ahora que no hay mucha gente podemos descansar un ratillo y nos las comemos. ¿Qué nos dices, Tae? —añadió Hoseok.

Tampoco estaba tan devastado ni decepcionado como para haber perdido el apetito. Tenía pensado comer en un restaurante, pero si me habían hecho la comida, qué detalle, adelante. Vaciamos los tappers en un rato bajo de clientes y hablamos de qué haríamos a continuación. Yo tenía ganas de visitar la feria y montarme en algunas de las atracciones. No me fiaba mucho de las ferias ambulantes porque son menos seguras que un parque de atracciones, pero aún así tenía ganas de probar algunos cacharros. Y recordar los viejos tiempos, tal vez, cuando había venido con mis amigos.

—Oye, mañana también hay feria y mercadillo, ¿no? Podríamos volver —propuso Hoseok.

Jin le miró con una cara indescriptible, una mezcla de confusión, acusación, guasa e incredulidad.

—¿Quieres que me pase toda la tarde haciendo tartas y pasteles de arroz de nuevo? —preguntó en tono sarcástico, pero iba muy en serio.

Hobi y yo nos reímos.

—Sí —sentenció Hoseok tras las carcajadas.

Jin no parecía muy conforme pero realmente le gustaba hacer pasteles, así que ya veríamos más adelante.

—¿Podemos ir luego a la feria? —les pregunté.

Hoseok me miró como diciendo que no.

—Yo te acompaño si quieres, pero no me subo —accedió.

—Yo puedo ir contigo —comentó Jin—, pero entonces no sé quién os va a hacer las tartas para mañana eh…

—Ah, ¿entonces sí que querías hacerlas? —saltó Hoseok.

—Es para ayudar a nuestro vecino, y a la gente de Geochang, ¿cómo voy a vivir sabiendo que alguien se ha quedado sin probar algo que he cocinado yo? —bromeó.

Bueno.

A la hora de comer vino muy poca gente, y más tarde no hicimos mucha caja porque ya se habían acabado los pasteles de Jin y aparentemente pocas personas estaban interesadas en unas manzanas normales y corrientes de un chico normal y corriente de Geochang.

Pero habíamos vendido bastante. ¿Más de lo que me esperaba? Es que no me había esperado nada en particular, sinceramente. Cuando llegaron las cinco, los dos Seok y yo recogimos el puesto.

—Yo creo que mañana deberíamos volver. Si te parece bien… podríamos usar las manzanas que no se han vendido hoy para hacer más pasteles. Después de todo, te quedan un montón en casa, ¿no es así? —propuso Seok Jin.

Sé que no lo decía con mala fe, pero me sentó mal. Sé que no lo hacía con esa intención, pero era como si me restregase por la cara que sus pasteles vendían más que mis manzanas. Aunque estuvieran hechos de ellas. Y arrugué una ceja y me resigné. Porque prefería que las manzanas se utilizasen en algo que en nada…

—Por mí bien —asentí—, pero el ayuntamiento tiene que dar parte y todo eso, ¿no?

—¡Tranquilo! Habíamos pensado pasar por el ayuntamiento antes de volver a casa, a ver si quedan plazas. Y luego volver a casa a hacer más tartas —me explicó Hoseok.

¿Y la feria?

Hobi notó entonces mi leve cambio de humor.

—Oh… es verdad, querías dar una vuelta por las atracciones… Seok Jin tiene que irse a casa, pero… ¿quieres que te acompañe yo? —propuso.

—No —decliné, con una sonrisa áspera—. Estáis muy ocupados. Ya voy yo solo, no pasa nada.

Hoseok asintió sin que le convencieran del todo mis palabras, me revolvió el pelo con cariño y me pellizcó suavemente la mejilla, con afecto. Me dijo que “mañana más y mejor” y terminó de ordenarlo todo para llevarlo al coche. También me despedí de Seok Jin.

Ambos se marcharon y yo me quedé solo en aquel mercadillo cerrado que poco a poco se iba vaciando de gente. Mientras, también poco a poco, yo me iba quedando solo y el sol se iba ocultando. Tras las montañas de Geochang. Y me acerqué a la feria solitariamente, y vi a los niños y las niñas y los jóvenes y la gente más mayor, todos disfrutando, andando, de aquí para allá, pensando en sus cosas como yo en las mías, y sentí que me sentía muy lejano a sus voces y a las luces y a las atracciones de la feria.

¿Cómo le iría a Namjoon en casa? ¿Se estaría llevando bien con el pequeño Yeontan? ¿Le dije que lo sacara a pasear? ¿O que no lo hiciera? ¿Habría roto más platos o quemado la cocina? Pensé que probablemente habría salido a comer por ahí. ¿Con Tannie? ¿Recordé decirle que bajo ningún concepto le dejase solo? Suspiré…

Cuando me preocupaba por los demás, me olvidaba de que también debía ocuparme de mí mismo; y viceversa. Tal vez no era así todo el tiempo. No sabía discernir. Tampoco me había sentado mal que mis manzanas no fueran el centro de atención, ¿cómo iban a serlo con quinientos puestos de manzanas iguales? Tal y como había dicho, aquellas frutas eran como todo el resto. Que fuesen especiales para mí no las hacían especiales para los demás. Como los seres humanos. Supongo que cada uno es especial para uno mismo, y sus amigos, y su familia, pero muchos se olvidan de que todos somos iguales en ese sentido. Todos tenemos lo que nos gusta y nos disgusta, y lo que nos hace ser nosotros mismos; somos todos tan complejos y tan únicos que somos íntegramente comunes y normales.

Sí que me dolía. Pero debía pensar por qué, y exactamente el qué. ¿Me sentía rechazado por mi propia tierra? ¿Realmente sí había esperado algo de aquella experiencia que no se había cumplido? ¿O tenía miedo de no venderlas y que terminasen pudriéndose en casa? Podía ser que una pizquita de cada una de esas razones se hubiera mezclado para crear aquel sentimiento.

Sin darme cuenta, había atravesado la feria entera, de parte a parte. No me había divertido. No había recordado buenos tiempos en los que estuve ahí con mis amigos, o había probado alguna atracción, o comprado algodón de azúcar o una manzana de caramelo —no me gustaban—, o…

—No pasa nada —me dije a mí mismo.

No todo en la vida tenía que ser divertido. No todo era entretenimiento. A veces pasan cosas malas, aunque sean solo un poquito, y Geochang no era el séptimo cielo donde no pasaba nada y tus vecinos eran unos ángeles que te hacían la comida y te acunaban en una camita y los campos eran de color de rosas y siempre hacía sol y nunca te ponías enfermo o sufrías. Pero Geochang sí era libertad. Y la libertad de estar triste o sentirme decepcionado sin atormentarme a mí mismo era algo igual de valioso e importante. “Hemos hecho estas tartas gracias a tus manzanas”, resonó en mi mente.

Una sonrisa.

 

Cuando llegué a casa, Namjoon estaba viendo en la tele un documental de animales y no me sorprendió en absoluto. Lo que sí me llamó la atención es ver a Yeontan sentado a su lado, relajado, tratando de llamar su atención sin conseguirlo.

—Veo que os ha ido bien —hice notar tras saludar.

—Sí, la verdad. Aunque me ha costado al principio —admitió.

Dije que me alegraba por él, fui a cambiarme y volví al salón con una ropa más cómoda. Tal vez saldría después, a ver los manzanos, o a pasear, aunque hubiera vuelto de Geochang andando y estaba un poco cansado. Namjoon no parecía tener intención de moverse del sofá.

El documental trataba de peces. Había muchos documentales de peces, ¿no? Todos los documentales eran de peces. Una cadena de la televisión se dedicaba a poner documentales todas las tardes, y la mayoría de veces eran de peces. Peces, peces, peces, y más peces, pero yo lo entendía, porque los peces son criaturas muy bonitas y el fondo marino, donde hay peces, era misterioso e inexplorado. Si me parecía tan acorde a Namjoon estar viendo un documental, que fuera de peces me parecía todavía más natural. Su criatura marina favorita era el cangrejo, pero seguro que también le gustaban el resto de peces.

—¿Qué tal les ha ido en el mercadillo? —preguntó, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

—Bueno, Hoseok y Seok Jin lo han vendido todo —anuncié—, pero yo… yo no.

—Oh, vaya. Bueno, no pasa nada —me tranquilizó—, al menos el señor Kim y el señor Jung han vendido todo lo que han hecho con las manzanas de sus árboles, ¿cierto? Eso está muy bien —comentó, viendo el lado positivo del asunto muy claramente.

Me senté en el otro sofá y miré, junto a él, los peces. Me echó una ojeada rápida y al no ver que sonreía de oreja a oreja como hacía cuando me salían las cosas bien, insistió.

—¿Ha pasado algo malo? —quiso saber.

—No… no, tranquilo. Ah, y mañana volvemos. Perdón por hacer que te quedes con Yeontan otra vez… —le informé.

—Descuide, si es un perro muy bueno. Estaré encantado de encargarme de él —respondió rápidamente—. Pero… cómo le digo… no le veo en el mejor… ¿ánimo? Bueno, si no quiere hablar del tema lo entenderé, pero quiero dejarle claro que siempre puede contar conmigo.

Permanecí en silencio un rato, pensativo.

—No, es que… bueno. Mis manzanas no se han vendido tan bien y supongo que me ha sabido un poco mal —revelé—. Pero no es nada, en serio. Yo pensaba que estas cosas no me afectaban, pero… ya ves…

—Señor Taehyung. —Me miró muy seriamente—. Le entiendo muy bien. Ese sentimiento de cuando le pones muchísimo empeño a algo y sientes que la gente no valora tu esfuerzo, lo de afrontar que algo muy importante para ti tal vez otro no lo entienda… sé lo que es. En la vida de un escritor… bueno, pasa bastante.

—Supongo que es más duro para ti. Tú vives de ello. Y es tu sueño. Pero mi sueño no es vender manzanas, así que... ya ves —me explayé—. Me quejo por nada. Perdón.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Un sentimiento o una emoción, por pequeña que sea, lo sigue siendo. No hace falta que se disculpe. No se ha quejado, solamente me ha explicado lo que he pedido que me explicase —argumentó Namjoon.

Asentí lentamente, analizando sus palabras con mimo y cuidado. Él seguía mirando el documental de peces, aunque en el fondo parecía que buscase alguna manera de reconfortarme, y supongo que, si no encontró ninguna tras pensarlo, dado que él había pasado por lo mismo, no existía una forma de hacerlo. 

—Hablando de sueños —comenzó, cuando pensé que no volvería a hablar—, ¿cuál es el suyo?

—¿Mi sueño? —repetí.

—Su sueño —hizo él, con una sonrisa.

Sus hoyuelitos asomaron por sus mejillas, y llamarón mi atención. Mientras los miraba, pensé en una respuesta. ¡Qué pregunta tan inesperada! Mi sueño había sido ser saxofonista, pero ya que era profesor, me había quedado sin sueño. Y no había sido todo tan idílico como yo había pensado, incluso tras obtener lo que uno más desea hay altos y bajos, y caídas y días negros y tristes como películas dramáticas.

—Puede… puede que sea ser feliz —respondí con timidez—. Pero ese es el sueño de todo el mundo, ¿no?

—No crea. Me alegra mucho que diga eso. Algunas personas ni siquiera se atreven a soñar con ser felices —contestó—. Sé qué es el sentimiento de creer que nada de lo que haga le importa a los demás. Pero créame, sí le importa a alguien: le importa a usted. Y a mí. Y a sus vecinos, y seguro que a su familia. Su gran baza es que no está solo.

Reflexioné. Y caí en que tenía razón: no estaba solo. Y, gracias a eso y otros muchos factores, aquel sentimiento no era nada que pudiera derrocarme, por suerte.

Sin duda, había muchos peces en el mar. Ellos tampoco estaban solos.

 

A la mañana siguiente salí de casa y vi a Hoseok barrer la entrada con mucho entusiasmo, moviendo las caderas al son de una nana que él mismo tatareaba. Al verme frenó el ritmo y me saludó con energía. Yo le devolví el gesto y me acerqué. Me indicó que Seok Jin aún estaba en casa pero que ahora mismo le llamaba y, si yo ya estaba listo, metíamos las cosas en el coche y marchábamos al mercadillo.

Hizo un buen día, fresco pero soleado. A finales de octubre ya empezaban a bajar las temperaturas bastante más, en Geochang. Al igual que el día anterior, mientras quedaba repostería de Jin, los clientes seguían viniendo y viniendo y comprando algunas manzanas de vez en cuando, y cuando se terminaron, simplemente, dejaron de venir.

—Deberíamos utilizar una estrategia de márquetin —comentó Hoseok.

De dos a tres de la tarde los clientes disminuían, pero en todas las tiendas, así que era un buen momento para pensar en algo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —pregunté, con cierta sequedad.

En el fondo me dolía que los _geochangueses_ no quisieran probar mis manzanas, así que me estaba poniendo cada vez más triste.

—Si la gente no viene no es porque tus manzanas no estén buenas, sino porque hay muchas otras personas que también venden manzanas y tienen una mejor estrategia de márquetin que nosotros. Pedir a grito _pelao_ a que vengan los clientes es algo que hace todo el mundo en los mercadillos. Tenemos que ser más creativos —explicó Hobi.

—¿Deberíamos hacer chistes malos? —inquirió Jin.

—Yo creo que eso ahuyentaría a los clientes… —opiné.

—No, no. Tenemos algo mejor —nos cortó—: gente guapa.

Seok Jin se atuso el pelo y colocó su mano en la barbilla, acentuando su belleza. Oh, tenía razón. Indudablemente Jin y él eran muy guapos, tenían la piel muy tersa porque podían permitirse productos de belleza y comida bastante sana, además de trabajos bien pagados que no requerían ninguna explotación física como pasar muchas horas agachados bajo el sol, y disfrutaban de una cómoda y tranquila vida retirada en el campo. Además, Jin era modelo y actor, y sus hombros y labios eran tan grandes y llamaban tanto la atención…

—Entonces… ¿queréis ir a buscar clientes? En plan, salir del puesto y llamar la atención y tal —quise saber.

—¡Buena idea! Seguro que todos compran manzanas si se lo pide alguien tan guapo como yo —accedió Jin. No sabía si estaba bromeando o actuaba así de verdad.

—Ah, bueno, yo me estaba refiriendo a Tae… como es guapo y joven y amable, pensé que sería un buen reclamo —admitió Hoseok.

—¿Y-yo? —me sorprendí.

—Ah, tienes razón, Taehyung también es guapo —comentó Jin—. Vale, entonces yo creo que estaría bien, no sé… ¿cortar algunas manzanas y dejar probar a la gente? Y con nuestros encantos los atraemos hacia el puesto.

—Yo creo que las manzanas son suficientemente encantadoras por sí solas como para que la gente quiera comprarlas independientemente de nuestras caras… —me quejé yo.

—Todo cuenta en esta vida, Taehyung —añadió Hoseok—. Bien, pues si vosotros estáis conformes con la estrategia, vamos a hacerla.

—¿Y tú no vienes, Hobi? Tú también eres guapo —me extrañé.

—Alguien se tiene que quedar guardando la tienda, ¿no? —hizo notar.

Bueno, bueno. Así fue como Jin y yo, armados con nuestros platos de rodajas de manzanas, todas con su respectivo palito, nos infiltramos en la muchedumbre para atraer clientes.

Primero vi como Jin se desenvolvía, acercándose a la gente amablemente y agradeciendo la atención de todos, incluso aunque no quisieran probar las manzanas. Le imité, hablando con aire aparentemente desinteresado a los transeúntes, ofreciéndoles manzanas. Al principio probaban, me daban las gracias y yo les decía que eran de aquel puesto, pero no me hacían ni caso y seguían andando sin más. Bueno. Podía pasar. No estaban obligados a comprar. A lo mejor tenían prisa. Pero muchos otros me felicitaban de lo buenas que estaban, y me preguntaban si las había cultivado yo. Luego, se pasaban por la tienda a comprarlas.

Pese a que fuera incierta la respuesta de cada persona, todos eran educados, y cada cliente me alegraba mucho más de lo que los que pasaban de largo me desanimaban.

Volví al puesto y me encontré a Seok Jin guiando a un numeroso grupo de señoras mayores a que comprasen las manzanas. Entre ellas reconocí a varias antiguas amigas de mi abuela, y, por alguna razón, me dio miedo que supiesen quién era yo.

—¿Saben cuánto pagamos por el puesto de frutas? ¡Pimientos euros! —decía Jin cuando llegué.

La mayoría de ancianas se rieron y cuchichearon entre ellas sobre la sonrisa tan bonita que tenía, lo gracioso —vale, por supuesto— que había sido el chiste y que qué acento tan diferente.

—Hablando de pimientos… ¿Si alguien me trae un pimiento del extranjero, podemos decir que me importa un pimiento? —continuó.

De nuevo, las señoras se rieron, encantadas.

—Me recuerda a mi hijo —comentó una.

—Hala… ¿no querrá decir su nieto? ¡Soy más joven de lo que aparento, lo aseguro! —se quejó.

—Yo creo que es al revés… —objetó Hoseok.

—No sabía que tuvierais manzanos —hizo notar una de las vecinas.

—No, si no son nuestras las manzanas, son de Taehyung —les contó. Me vio y decidió que era buena idea que yo fuera el centro de atención—. Eh, Tae, ¡ahí estás! ¿Qué tal la ronda?

 _Rolleyes_.

—B-bien —respondí—, se me han acabado las manzanas del plato, venía a por más…

Hoseok asintió y comenzó a pelar una de las manzanas.

—Veo que a ti te está yendo estupendamente —hice notar.

—Sí, la verdad. Además, me he encontrado a las mujeres de nuestro vecindario y han venido a comprar. Qué amables —explicó la situación.

Aunque yo creo que ya era bastante obvio lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí.

Las mujeres comenzaron a mirarme y no sé si fue por la forma de la cara, o la nariz, o mis ojos que hablaban más por mí que mis palabras, pero me reconocieron todas al instante, supieron en seguida que yo era aquel niño que se había quedado sin abuelo aquel verano y sin abuela hacía años. Cuchichearon un poco para cerciorarse de que, en efecto, yo era yo, pero no quisieron hablar conmigo del tema porque seguía siendo reciente. Y aquel sitio no era el más idóneo para recordar tristezas. Y se hizo un momento incómodo en el que todas las miradas me escrutaban en silencio, que no sabía cómo manejar pese a que hubiese sido bueno haciéndolo en el pasado, del que Hoseok me salvó preguntando cuántas manzanas querían cada una.

Me escondí entre las cajas vacías que teníamos detrás de la tienda mientras Hoseok vendía. Sin entender del todo aquellos sentimientos. Eran como una lluvia de verano que viene y se va sin avisar. 

Las mujeres se fueron y Hobi vino a buscarme.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó.

—Sí, es solo que… bueno, no sabría explicarlo —contesté.

—Pero te ha ido bien atrayendo a los clientes, ¿no? Yo al menos he visto que mucha más gente venía —me aseguró.

—¿De verdad? —dije, incrédulo.

—¡Claro! Venga, queda hora y media para cerrar y necesitamos venderlo todo. Si no te molesta, he hecho algunas ofertas… si compras dos quilos, ¡te sale una manzana gratis! ¿Qué te parece? —me explicó.

—A-ah, claro, muy bien. —Asentí.

Hoseok me arrastró hasta el mostrador de la tienda.

—¿Quieres quedarte a atender tú a los clientes? Ya puedo hacer yo lo de atraerlos —propuso.

A mí no me molestaba salir a buscar clientes, es más, me había gustado, era gratificante. Pero accedí. Me quedé en la tienda mientras él salía a dar de probar las manzanas para que vinieran a comprarlas.

Pronto descubrí por qué lo había hecho: más gente de la que yo había pensado venía a ver la fruta, y se llevaban bolsas y bolsas, y manzanas y manzanas, y era mucho más gratificante la certeza de que venía gente a comprar que la incertidumbre de si marcharían a sus casas sin manzanas de las mías.

A la hora de recoger, recogimos: no habíamos vendido todas las manzanas, pero sí la gran mayoría.

Lo más importante es que yo estaba contento y satisfecho.

Fuimos a la feria y compré algodón de azúcar, y me lo comí, y Jin y Hobi compraron una bolsa de palomitas e iban comiendo, y me subí a algunas atracciones con Seok Jin, y solo nos subimos los tres juntos en una, porque a Hoseok le daban miedo los cacharros de este estilo, y de hecho en el que se montó no le gustó porque dijo que había sido muy fuerte. Los autos de choque me gustaban mucho así que me monté varias veces y todas intenté golpear a Jin con el coche, aunque siempre procurando no envestir muy fuerte porque a mí una vez, de pequeño, me salió un moratón de jugar con aquellas máquinas, así que había que divertirse pero ser cuidadoso al mismo tiempo.  

Al atardecer nos marchamos a casa y desde el coche vi cómo el sol se escondía tras el río del puente de Geochang.

Pese a las dificultades, había salido todo bien gracias al trabajo en equipo. Mis manzanas, las ideas de Hoseok, la cocina de Seok Jin y la empatía que nos había unido a los tres, había hecho de aquella experiencia tan agotadora una mucho mejor.

 

—Namjoon, ya estoy en casa —saludé.

Hoy no había documental de peces o de árboles. Había llegado notablemente más tarde que el día anterior, y pronto me di cuenta de que ni Namjoon ni Yeontan estaban. ¿Habrían salido de paseo? Y eso que le dije a Namjoon que no era necesario… pero me reconfortó que esos dos se llevaran tan bien repentinamente.

Me senté en el salón y vi que Nam había dejado encima de la mesa una libreta. El día en que le conocí también la llevaba encima, ¿no? ¿Tal vez? No me acordaba, en realidad, pero la había visto en sus manos muchas veces. Apuntaba cosas. Yo nunca apuntaba cosas. Pero él apuntaba cosas para sus libros y yo no escribía nada, así que, ¿tenía que apuntar cosas? No. Me pregunté entonces si era normal que la gente apuntara cosas en libretas más allá de ideas para historias, o ideas musicales, o trabajo, o estudios, o yo qué sé. Las personas no solemos apuntar lo que vivimos día a día en un papel. Si lo hiciéramos, ¿lo leeríamos alguna vez? Como las setecientas fotos que haces en un viaje y nunca vuelves a mirar.

Estuve tocando el saxofón un rato y durante el trajín llegó Namjoon de pasear a Yeontan. El perrito corrió a beber agua y el humano dejó la chaqueta marrón en la entrada, y el gorro, los zapatos, etcétera. Volvió a saludar y me buscó brevemente por la casa. Me encontró en el jardín.

—Señor Taehyung, buenas noches —hizo.

—Hola, Namjoon —le saludé yo también.

Nos miramos a los ojos durante unos instantes y él esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Se acercó para sentarse a mi lado, pero finalmente decidió que no y se quedó levantado.

—He… Bueno. Ayer le vi un poco alicaído así que he… he pensado… —comenzó, sin saber cómo decirme la verdad—. ¿Puede venir un momento conmigo? Fuera de casa. Sígame. Serán unos minutos.

Yo todavía no me había cambiado así que accedí. Namjoon me pidió que dejáramos a Yeontan en casa, por alguna razón, y que no me preocupase que iba a ser un ratillo de nada. Se puso el gorro, las botas, la chaqueta, y yo mi gabardina, y salimos de casa bajo la luz de las estrellas y la luna.

Durante el camino hablamos de aquel día. Yo le expliqué que habíamos vendido mucho más gracias a la estrategia de márquetin de Hoseok, y que había ido finalmente a la feria y me lo había pasado muy bien. Él dijo que se alegraba y sentía no haberse pasado por el puesto, pero las ferias y los sitios muy concurridos, la verdad, no le gustaban mucho.

Pronto llegamos a una de las muchas orillas del río que había por todo Geochang, y dijo que nos detuviéramos ahí. Las piedras grisáceas brillaban a la luz de los astros y en el agua se reflejaban como mil luciérnagas contentas reposando, tranquilas, alrededor de una bombilla gigante.

Namjoon miró que no hubiera nadie a nuestro alrededor. Y de la chaqueta sacó una bolsita de palos negros, finos y alargados.

—¡ _Tarán_! —hizo, poco convencido.

Yo parecía confundido, pero es la cara que pongo cuando aún estoy asimilando al completo la situación. Porque, muchas veces, no puedo procesar que la gente haga cosas tan bonitas por mí tan de repente.

—Hala… —murmuré, incrédulo—. Namjoonie —le nombré, con una divertida voz.

—Di-dijo usted que… esto faltaba en su película bohemia y motivacional de su juventud, ¿cierto? Pues como todavía es joven, he pensado que… sí —se excusó.

—No hace falta que expliques nada —le tranquilicé, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—, muchas gracias. De verdad.

Nos colocamos de cuclillas lo más cerca del río posible, y encendimos una bengala cada uno. Brillaban mucho. Tanto. Tanto que hacían que el resto de la ciudad pareciera oscura al compararlo, como si absorbieran la luz. Y también se reflejaban en el agua, e iluminaban los contornos de las piedras, y me pareció precioso. Chispitas saltaban de aquí para allá, y daban calorcico. No podía dejar de mirar.

Cuando se apagaron le pedí otra a Namjoon y, tras encenderla, correteé con ella sacudiéndola, y no sabía muy bien si eso era peligroso de alguna manera, probablemente no lo era ya en aquella zona solo había piedras y agua y nada se podía quemar. Era muy divertido. Como un espectáculo de luces que caían al suelo a mi alrededor, como si estrellas fugaces muy pero que muy pequeñas me vinieran a saludar.

Reí mucho. Y, tal y cómo había dicho Namjoon, sentí que una de las escenas de mi película bohemia sobre la juventud se estaba rodando. ¿Cómo debía actuar? ¿Debía recitar frases intensas de la manera más natural posible o tenía que hacer ver que aquello no iba conmigo, aunque me encantase? No, qué va. Era tan sencillo como improvisar. Sentí que había una parte del guion que Nam necesitaba conocer, y que yo necesitaba conocer también una parte del guion de él.

Volví con Namjoon y encendimos dos bengalas más, y las mantuvimos con la chispa boca abajo, a ver cuánto tardaban en apagarse.

—Una pregunta, Namjoon, ¿le tienes rencor a Ilsan? —quise saber.

—¿Al Ilsan? No, qué va. Tengo muy buenos recuerdos, es mi tierra natal —contestó.

—No, a ver… me he expresado fatal. —Lo había hecho—. Sabes yo soy también un poco de Daegu… he vivido allí desde que tenía diez años, trabajo allí. Mis padres viven en Daegu, también. Sin embargo, por algunos acontecimientos, me duele pensar en Daegu. No es la ciudad en sí, ella no tiene la culpa, ¿cómo un trozo de tierra con edificios iba a tener la culpa? —intenté bromear—. Pero cuando me acuerdo de lo que ocurrió allí, siento miedo. Miedo de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, y de que solo esté huyendo de mis responsabilidades y de la realidad.

—Oh, entiendo qué quiere decir. Pero no, yo no tengo ese miedo a Ilsan. Ni a lo que pasó allí. Pero no se preocupe, cada uno es de una manera, si le tiene miedo a Daegu, aunque solo sea de tanto en cuanto, seguro que es por una razón —contestó—. Y si me permite preguntar… ¿qué es “lo que ocurrió”?

—Ah. Bueno —comencé.

No me molestaba contárselo a Namjoon, porque le consideraba una persona muy pero que muy sabia, y, sobretodo, mi amigo. Solo deseaba que no fuera demasiado duro recordarlo.

—No lo sé exactamente. Una mezcla de muchas cosas. Tal vez cumplir mis sueños no es lo que yo me había esperado, o tal vez ser saxofonista no era realmente mi sueño. No lo sé. Pero, pese a tener un trabajo estable, mi piso, amigos, después de haberme esforzado para alcanzar todo aquello que deseaba, y tener el incondicional apoyo de mi familia, me sentí muy vacío. Y muy miserable. Y me sentí más vacío y miserable aún por sentirme así con la suerte que tengo.

Namjoon me miraba con cierta preocupación.

—¿Por qué no era feliz? Es que no podía entenderlo. Y fui al médico, pero lo único que hacía era perder tiempo y dinero y estresarme más porque sentía que nadie podía ayudarme, y no sabía qué me pasaba, y no quiero decir que todos los médicos sean iguales, y a lo mejor solo hacía falta esperar, pero me cansé y dejé de ir —continué—. Y empeoré. A veces estaba bien, pero otras veces estaba fatal, era muy intermitente… Y miré atrás, a los momentos más felices de mi vida, y ahí estaban la abuela y el abuelo, así que pensé, ei, ¿por qué no voy a cuidar al abuelo a Geochang? Mi abuela había muerto hacía unos años, pero él seguía ahí. Podía devolverle todo lo que me había dado. De pequeño viví aquí y me cuidaban ellos. Pero cuando volví, ya no estaba. Si hubiera tomado una decisión mucho más deprisa… ¿seguiría él entre nosotros? ¿Y mi abuela? ¿Es realmente lo de ser saxofonista mi sueño? Si no me llena del todo, y… y lo pongo por delante que... a ellos dos.

Y, por las lágrimas, se me hizo imposible seguir. Dejé la bengala, ya extinguida, encima de las piedras. Más bien la tiré. Y me tapé la cara con los brazos, y me sentí fatal por estar montando aquel espectáculo.

Namjoon colocó su mano en mi espalda y me dejó llorar todo lo que quisiera. Al ver que no paraba, reposó la cabeza en mi hombro —o más bien en el sobaco—, como muestra de apoyo.

—Sin embargo, en Geochang todo eso se ha borrado. No ha habido días tan tristes, y puedo ver el lado positivo de las cosas, y muchas veces me pregunto si realmente era tan grave eso que tenía antes, o si es que estoy durmiendo y esto es un sueño muy largo y precioso, o si simplemente estoy huyendo de todo, y cuando vuelva a Daegu me daré la _patacada_ de nuevo… —Me aclaré la voz antes de continuar—. No soy nada fuerte. A la mínima me rompo. Cuando algo no cumple mis expectativas me pongo triste en seguida. Tengo mucho miedo de que cuando vuelva a Daegu, a la realidad, todo haya sido en vano y vuelva a estar triste de nuevo.

Seguí llorando en silencio. Namjoon se sentó a mi lado y me acarició la espalda para intentar hacerme sentir mejor.

—Parece que ha vivido cosas muy difíciles. Ante todo, me gustaría decirle que no se las merece. Nadie se las merece —me aseguró—. En segundo lugar, no, Geochang no es un sueño. Yo no soy un sueño, soy real, y Yeontan también lo es, y el señor Kim y el señor Jung, y sus manzanos… todo es real, y todo lo ha conseguido con sus propias manos. Geochang también es el mundo real. No es fantástico. Y, sobre las expectativas, sé que es muy difícil no hacerlas, y más cumplirlas. Todo es muy complicado. Desde mi punto de vista, si te sientes orgulloso del trabajo que has realizado y estás feliz contigo mismo, nada puede pararte. El sentimiento de reconocimiento propio es mucho más poderoso que el de los demás, de hecho; realmente, el de los demás no sirve para mucho, ¿no? Solo para saber si estás equivocado o no, y, en el caso de la escritura, por ejemplo, para vender más libros. A veces, el reconocimiento de los demás no es suficiente para que nos valoremos a nosotros mismos, pero el nuestro propio sí lo es para que no nos rindamos. Así que voy a hacerle una pregunta, señor Taehyung: ¿usted está orgulloso de sus manzanos y de todo el tiempo que ha pasado con ellos? ¿Y de lo bien que está creciendo su perrito Yeontan? ¿Y de los amigos que ha hecho a lo largo de su vida y en Geochang?

Al principio pensé que eran preguntas retóricas así que me demoré en contestar. El silencio me indicó que se esperaba una respuesta de mí.

—Sí —contesté.

Mi voz se había visto notablemente opacada por mis brazos, así que intenté levantar la cabeza y repetí:

—Sí.

—¿Está orgulloso de lo que había conseguido en Daegu? —preguntó.

Entonces, me di cuenta del problema: ¿qué había conseguido yo en Daegu? Mis padres eran buenas personas, y mi familia entera, y siempre me lo estaban dando todo. Estaba muy agradecido. Pero, ¿qué había hecho yo por mi propia voluntad, o con mi propio esfuerzo? ¿Sacarme los estudios básicos? Me había sentido presionado, como muchos otros. Tal vez, lo único que había conseguido era ser profesor del conservatorio, y algunos buenos amigos como Yoongi y Jimin, aunque él fuera de Busan, y muchos otros con los que había perdido el contacto por culpa de mi salud mental. Vaya.

—No. Lo único que he conseguido en Daegu es que mis abuelos se mueran —dije, sin embargo.

No era la respuesta que Namjoon esperaba en absoluto, pero eso le hizo comprender muchas cosas. Ah… creo que yo también comprendí muchas cosas. Me sentía culpable, aunque no tuviera la culpa, y supiera que no tenía la culpa, y hubiera intentado ocultarlo; pero sí, sentía que yo había dejado morir a las dos personas que me habían dado todo lo que tenían. Por fin lo había dicho. Me había costado decirlo, aunque solo en mi mente, porque las palabras habían salido de mis labios con una facilidad insultante.

—No, señor Taehyung, quiero que tenga muy presente que eso es mentira. Usted no mató a sus abuelos. Crecer es normal, y alejarse de las personas, y no los conocí, pero estoy muy seguro que ellos estaban muy orgullosos de usted —dijo. Con tanta convicción que sentí que lloré.

—P-pero… da igual cuántas veces me lo repitan los demás, no soy capaz de creérmelo… —le expliqué entre lágrimas.

Namjoon asintió con seriedad.

—Pues si no puede creer que sus abuelos estaban orgullosos de usted, al menos créase esto: yo sí estoy orgulloso de ti —reveló.

Me sorprendí mucho y le miré a los ojos, incrédulo, porque era la primera vez que me hablaba de tú sin que yo le obligase a hacerlo.

—Tu forma de valorar incluso las cosas más pequeñas, ya sean formas de vida o momentos, sensaciones diminutas, cambiantes, y cómo eres capaz de disfrutar de casi cualquier cosa, y ser uno con la naturaleza es… admirable. Aceptar que tu propia vida va a ser sencilla es muy complicado, ¿no crees? Siempre nos meten en la cabeza que debemos ser famosos, y que debemos perseguir riquezas y lujos, pero en la práctica eso es mentira y debemos aprender a valorar lo que tenemos y no dejarnos enredar por unos sueños que nos han impuesto. Usted, sin embargo, sabe cuál es su sueño, y tiene los métodos para llegar a él. —Volvió a sus formalidades sin que me diera cuenta—. ¿Lo ha tenido fácil? ¿Qué importa en este contexto? Usted se está labrando su propia felicidad. Sin pretensiones. Sin pisar a los demás, modestamente y con respeto. Es lo más admirable que he visto jamás.

—N-Nam-joon… ¿de verdad crees eso? —hice. Aunque ya me lo creía. Supongo.

—Sí. Eres maravilloso, Taehyung —me recordó.

Sus cambios entre la forma formal de la segunda persona y la informal me estaban dando un poco de mareo. Tampoco terminaba de comprender con exactitud el motivo de los cambios. Pero no iba a pararme a pensarlo.

—Y, recuerda. A veces, puede nuestras expectativas crezcan demasiado. Y también puede que, por mucho que nos esforcemos, la realidad no las alcance. Será doloroso. Pero, si te sirve de algo, tú me has demostrado que hay expectativas que a veces se quedan cortas a la realidad, porque yo no me esperaba que un chico de campo pudiera ser tan extraordinario y, sin embargo, aquí te tengo —continuó con los halagos.

—Jo. Gracias —respondí yo.

Sin darme cuenta, había parado de llorar. ¿Puede que estuviera sonriendo?

—Nuestros sueños nunca van a ser exactamente como nosotros creemos que serán. Yo pensaba que ser escritor reconocido sería otra cosa. Aunque esté muy contento con el resultado, yo esperaba otra cosa. Pero no pasa nada, solo hay que tenerlo en mente. Así que… ¿me prometes que seguirás luchando para cumplir tu sueño de ser feliz? —quiso saber.

Ser feliz. Tal vez, pensándolo mejor, era yo demasiado osado para perseguir la felicidad estando en aquel estado, teniendo aquellas inseguridades y aquel miedo a mi pasado. ¿Era yo demasiado osado? Ah, no, solo me estaba torturando a mí mismo porque me sentía culpable por la muerte de mis abuelos. Por fin lo había dicho. En palabras tenía mucho más sentido, resonaba en mi mente de manera distinta, y a quién debía darle las gracias por aquel paso era a Namjoon.

Una escena intensa y reveladora de mi película bohemia sobre la juventud acababa de filmarse con éxito.

—Por supuesto que sí —contesté a la pregunta.

Sonreí prácticamente sin darme cuenta, de la misma manera que sonreiría sin darme cuenta si alguien me regalase un chocolate en San Valentín, viera a un perrito mono por la calle o a un bebé en carrito.

Quise abrazar a Namjoon, pero de alguna manera todo salió mal. Intenté levantarme y él me imitó, a lo que, como yo empecé a inclinarme hacia adelante él también lo hizo, pero su pie no pisó la piedra y perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre mí, y yo cuan largo era sobre la orilla del río.

Namjoon se disculpó y dijo que intentaría levantarse en cuanto pudiera, pero su torpeza le impidió incorporarse de manera óptima. Mientras tanto, yo estaba ocupando riéndome, pero no de él, o no de mí o de la situación: me reía porque era feliz. Junto a Namjoon, en Geochang, con Yeontan y los vecinos, sin darme cuenta, era muy feliz.

No era ficción. El cuerpo de Namjoon pesaba, y su corazón latía a diez mil por hora y sentía cada una de sus pulsaciones en mi propio pecho, así que, claramente, era real. No podía ser mentira. Y no era una tapadera. ¿Por qué no podía recuperarme? Yo no había hecho nada malo. Debía ser mucho más amable conmigo mismo en ese sentido, como lo era con los demás y como los demás lo eran con Kim Taehyung, esa persona tan maravillosa a la que, fuera como fuera, tenía muchísimas ganas de seguir haciendo feliz.

Aquella sería mi nueva meta.


End file.
